Fighter
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Kara is Dean and Sam's baby sister. Her older brothers always say they'll protect her, but they can't forever.
1. Beginning

On a calm night in August, Mary Winchester took her two sons upstairs to say goodnight to their sister.

"Alright, Dean, Sam. Say goodnight to Kara." Mary told them.

"Night Kara." Six year old Dean said, leaning over the crib and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night Kawa." Two year old Sam said, kissing Kara on the cheek as Mary held him over the crib.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Mary smiled, kissing the girl on the forehead as the child gave a small yawn and closed her eyes.

"Hey boys." John Winchester said, coming into the room.

"Daddy." The boys said at the same time, running up to him. John leaned down and picked up the both of them, smiling.

"So you think she's ready to play soccer with you?" John asked.

"No daddy." They both said, shaking their heads and smiling.

"You got them?" Mary asked, walking over toward the door.

"I got 'em. Go get some rest." John kissed her on the cheek as she walked out the door. "Goodnight Kara." John said to the child in the crib before turning out the light and leaving the room to tuck Dean and Sam in bed.

About half an hour later, Kara started crying in her crib causing Mary to wake up.

"John?" She asked, half asleep. Mary turned over and saw that John was not there. Mary pulled herself out of bed and made it over toward the bedroom tiredly. She looked inside and saw a man standing over the crib, figuring it to be John.

"John is she hungry?" Mary asked. Her only response was him shushing her to be quiet. "Alright." Mary turned around and headed back to her room when she saw a light on the wall flickering on and off. She looked at it confused for a few seconds before she started tapping it, trying to get it to stay on. When she got it to work, she looked down the stairs and saw the light from the television. She slowly made her way down the stairs, cursing John in her head for leaving it on. When she reached the bottom, she saw John fast asleep in front of the t.v. Startled, Mary ran back up the stairs into Kara's bedroom. When she got there, she saw the man still standing there.

A scream woke John up with a start.

"Mary." He called as he ran up the stairs in the direction the scream came from, Kara's bedroom. "Mary." He said again as he threw open the door to find everything calm. Kara was awake in her crib and Mary was no where to be seen. John let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and walked over to Kara who was now fully awake in the crib.

"Hey Kara, it's okay." John said, his voice soft. Suddenly something red dripped onto one of Kara's blankets. John moved to see what it was when more dripped onto his hand. He looked up to see where it was coming from and fell backwards. Mary was on the laying on the ceiling, a cut across her stomach and a frightened expression on her face.

"No, Mary!" John yelled as her body was engulfed in flames. John couldn't do anything but stare for a few moments until Kara started crying loudly. John stood back up and picked up Kara, running toward the hallway where Sam and Dean were standing.

"Daddy." Dean was the first to speak up as he heard the yell and saw the flames. John handed Kara over to Dean and bent down.

"Take your sister and brother outside as fast as you can, don't look back." John said. Dean just looked up at him with a blank expression on his face. "Now Dean, go." Dean nodded and moved as quickly as he dared down the stairs, Sam following closely as John ran back into the bedroom. Dean and Sam just made it outside and were standing in the front of the house, looking at Kara's bedroom window.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said, looking down at his brother shaking at his side. "It's okay carebear." Dean said, looking down at Kara who was starting to fuss. John ran outside and picked up Sam and Dean who was still holding Kara and ran across the street as an explosion caused the windows in the house to blow out.

About ten minutes later, the fire department arrived and were fighting to put out the fire to their home that didn't seem to want to go out. John was sitting on the trunk of his Impala, Dean on his right, Sam on his left and Kara in her arms. Soon after the fire department arrived, one of John's friends, Jacob, came to offer John a place to stay for a while. John accepted and buckled all three kids in the backseat before talking one last look at the house and driving off.

**So Yeah, decided to do a sister fic. What do you think? Lots of Love Please.**


	2. Months After

Three months later, John had settled down slightly and bought a small apartment just so he didn't have to keep moving the kids around every night. His friend Jacob had helped him find it and helped him watch the kids. He had started looking up the supernatural and started making new friends like Caleb, Bobby, and Pastor Jim, while his three children had no clue.

Currently, Dean, Sam, and Kara were in the small living room, Sam and Dean trying to get Kara to walk. Kara had managed to make it to her feet before wobbling and falling to the ground pretty quickly.

"Come on carebear, you can do it. Walk to me." Dean said, holding his arms out. Ever since the fire, Dean barely let Kara or Sam out of his sight. Kara just looked up at him with wide eyes. "Come on Kara." Kara shakily got to her feet and found some sort of balance before starting for Dean.

"Daddy, Come here!" Dean yelled through the small apartment.

"What is it Dean?" John asked, running out of the kitchen and over to the living room.

"Kawa's walkin." Sam said, clapping his hands as Kara stumbled toward Dean before falling forward. Dean jumped forward quickly and caught her and smiled down at her.

"Good job carebear." Dean said, tickling her stomach, making her giggle. Sam moved over to the two of them and started tickling her too. John smiled at his children before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

A month later, the Winchester children were back in the living room, playing with some toys that Jacob had bought them. Kara was sitting in front of Dean, playing with a small piano toy that Dean was playing with her.

"You're playin the piano Kara." Dean smiled as the girl laughed and continued to hit the keys.

"Dee." Kara said smiling.

"What Kara?" Dean asked, turning Kara around so she was facing him.

"Dee." Kara repeated, pointing to Dean.

"You saying Dean?" Dean asked.

"Dee. Dee." Kara nodded, still pointing at him.

"Dad." Dean called out. John walked into the living room a second later.

"What is it? What's the matter?" John asked.

"Kara said her first word. Say it again Kara." Dean said, looking at her.

"Dee." Kara said, smiling and clapping as Dean smiled down at her.

"She knows who I am." Dean smiled looking at his father. John smiled and again left his children to play.

* * *

Two months later, Kara learned to say more things, including 'Sammy', 'Dada', 'milk', and 'toys.' It was Kara's first birthday and all four Winchesters were in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a small chocolate cake sitting in front of Kara with a small candle burning on top.

"Happy birthday Kara. Make a wish and blow out the candle and your wish will come true." Dean said, sitting next to her. Kara started at him blankly but turned back to the cake. Kara blew out a small breath, not strong enough to extinguish the flame so Dean helped her. When the flame was gone, Kara clapped to herself.

"Good Kara." Sam smiled from his seat. John cut the cake and handed small pieces to each of his children. Kara smiled down at it before digging her hands into it and shoving it into her mouth. Dean, Sam, and John were all laughing at her. She didn't seem to notice as she continued shoveling down the chocolate until there was really none left. She looked around, disappointed that all her cake was gone and looked up at her family with innocent, confused eyes.

"Come on sweetheart, you need a bath." John said, pulling Kara out of her high chair and heading for the bathroom to wash the cake off her face and out of her blonde hair.

* * *

"Where are we goin dad?" seven year old Dean asked as John loaded all the kids into the Impala.

"You're going to stay with a friend of mine for a little bit." John told him.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Pastor Jim." John answered as he started the car and took off down the road.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I've gotta go somewhere." John answered.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Dean, just try and get some sleep. We'll probably get there in a few hours." John said, Dean's questions starting to tire him.

"Okay." Dean said, leaning against the door. He looked across the backseat and saw Sam sleeping in his car seat at the other end of the car and Kara who was trying to fall asleep. She gave a weak yawn and turned her head to look at Dean.

"Dee go sleep." Kara said softly.

"Yeah, Dean go sleep. Kara go sleep too." Dean said, pointing to her. Kara nodded and fell asleep. Dean smiled and fell asleep quickly after.

* * *

Over the next year, Dean, Sam, and Kara spent more and more time with John's friends while he went away, sometimes for weeks. Kara was two years old when John went on one of his week trips and Kara, Dean, and Sam were staying with his friend Bobby. They all slept in the same room, Dean on the left side of the room, Kara in the middle, and Sam on the right. Kara couldn't sleep, worried about her father and silently jumped out of bed and moved over to Dean. She shook him slightly.

"What?" Dean said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"I miss daddy." Karli said silently as to not wake Sam.

"Come here." Dean said, turning to look at her. He lifted up the blanket and helped Karli into the bed and laid her down next to him. "He'll be back soon. I promise." Dean said, kissing the top of her head.

"How you know?" Kara asked, looking up at him.

"Because I'm your big brother and I know everything." Dean said as Kara drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, the children each woke up and made their way downstairs together, always together. They walked into the kitchen to find John sitting at the table with a cut on his cheek.

"What happened daddy?" Sam asked and walked over to him.

"Nothing Sammy. I just fell." John told them, not wanting to worry them.

"You 'k daddy?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine sweetheart." John said, picking her up and resting her on his knee and kissing her forehead.


	3. Next Years

"Daddy, where Dean?" Three year old Kara asked, tugging on her father's pant leg. John picked her up and sat her down on the counter in front of him.

"I told you sweetheart, Dean's in school." John told her.

"How come?" Kara asked, looking up at John with confused eyes.

"Because he's learning to be a smart boy." John told her.

"But Dean is smart." Kara told him. "I wanna play wif him."

"He'll be back soon." John told her.

"Pwomise?" Kara asked.

"I promise. Now it's time for you and Sammy to take your naps." John said, picking up Kara and taking her into the kids room with Sam.

"But I wanna stay wake when Dean comes back." Kara argued as John tucked her in.

"When you wake up, Dean will be back." John said, covering her with the blanket.

"He will?" Kara asked.

"Yes." John nodded, kissing her on the forehead. Kara gave a small yawn and fell asleep quickly.

A few hours later when Kara started waking up, she looked around and saw that Sam wasn't there anymore. Kara slipped out of the bed and made her way out of the room and toward the living room where Sam was playing with toys on the floor and Dean was sitting on the couch, writing in a notebook.

"Dean!" Kara squealed happily as she ran over to him. Dean smiled and got off the couch, picking up Kara and swinging her around.

"Hey carebear." Dean said, setting her down on the ground.

"Where you go Dean?" Kara asked.

"School Kara." Dean answered.

"Why you leave me and Sammy?" Kara asked.

"Dad told me to go." Dean answered. "But I'm here now. What do you wanna do?"

"Toons." Kara said, pointing to the t.v.

"Toons, toons." Sam said, standing up and clapping. Dean laughed and picked up the remote and started flipping through channels as Kara and Sam jumped up on the couch on either side of Dean. Dean stopped on the Rugrats and both Kara and Sam clapped as the watched the show.

* * *

"Daddy, where are Dean and Sammy?" Four year old Kara asked.

"They're at school Kara." John said, bending down to Kara's eye level.

"But I miss them." Kara pouted.

"They'll be back soon." John promised.

"It's no fair. Why can't I go to school?" Kara asked.

"Your too young sweetheart. You'll be able to go in two years." John told her.

"But I wanna go now. I miss them." Kara pouted again.

"Soon Kara." John said, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. Kara nodded and walked back into the living room and grabbed a coloring book and crayons, waiting for Dean and Sam to come back but she eventually fell asleep.

"Kara." Sam said two hours later as he and Dean got home. Kara looked up, still sleepy. She sat up and looked at Sam and Dean who were already hugging her.

"Sammy, Dean." Kara smiled up at both of them. When Dean released her from the hug, he walked over to the couch with his book bag and pulled out a book and a notebook. Kara walked over to him and started tugging on his pant leg.

"Come on, lets play Dean." Kara said, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I can't carebear, I got homework." Dean said, looking down at her.

"What's homework?" Kara asked.

"Stuff my teacher makes me do because she's an old…" Dean started.

"Dean" John said in a warning voice from the kitchen. Dean just muttered something under his breath.

"Will you play wif me when your done?" Kara asked, hopeful.

"I promise." Dean said, ruffling her hair. Kara smiled and walked back over to where Sam was playing with a small puzzle.

**

* * *

**

"Daddy, can I pwease go to school." Five year old Kara begged. She started getting tired of having no one to play with during the day.

"One more year sweetie." John said, looking away from his journal for a second to look down at her.

"That's too long. I miss Dean and Sammy." Kara told him.

"Come here." John said, picking up Kara and putting her on his lap. "I know you miss your brothers but you have to get used to being apart."

"But I'm always gonna be with Dean and Sammy." Kara told him.

"Not forever Kara." John said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Bobby, where are daddy and Dean?" Kara asked. They were on one of their trips with Bobby and John had left as usual, but unlike other times, he took Dean as well.

"They're having some talk time Kara. They'll be back soon." Bobby said, bending down to look at her. Kara liked the man, he was nice.

"But how come daddy left me and Sammy?" Kara asked, confused.

"He just wanted time with Dean. You and Sam will have your chances eventually." Bobby told her, "Now why don't you go find Sam." Kara nodded and walked out of the kitchen and headed out to the yard with all the cars where Sam was playing with Bobby's dog.

"What'cha doin Sammy?" Kara asked, sitting down next to him.

"Playin with the dog." Sam said, petting the dog that was begging for attention.

"Maybe Daddy will get us a puppy." Kara said, petting the dog too.

"No he won't." Sam said dismissively.

"I miss Dean." Kara told him.

"So do I." Sam nodded, getting up and heading into the house with Kara following closely behind. Bobby made a pizza which they ate quietly before heading up to bed.

The next morning, Kara and Sam made their way downstairs and found Dean lying on the couch in the living room. He was asleep and looked pale.

"Dean." Kara said, running to his side.

"Let him sleep Kara." John said, moving quickly to stop her from waking Dean.

"Is he sick?" Kara asked, remembering when Dean got the flu a few months earlier.

"No, just really tired. Come on, breakfast is ready." John said, leading a confused Kara away from Dean and into the kitchen where Bobby had made pancakes that Sam was already digging into. Kara barely ate her breakfast, wanting to go back to Dean. John tried to get her to eat more but she just wasn't hungry.

A few hours later, Dean had woken up and was forced to eat while Kara and Sam waited in their room, waiting for Dean to come upstairs. When he finally did, he was less pale but walked weakly.

"Dean." Kara ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you."

"Missed you too carebear." Dean said weakly, not really sounding like himself.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing the difference in his voice.

"Yeah, just exhausted." Dean told them. Kara and Sam nodded, not knowing the truth about what had happened.


	4. School

Six year old Kara stood outside the small elementary school, one of her hands holding Dean and the other holding Sam.

"I don't wanna go." Kara said stubbornly.

"Come on Kara, Kindergarten's fun." Sam told her.

"Real fun." Dean promised.

"But I don't wanna go. I wanna be with you two." Kara said, looking between both of them.

"We'll be with you after school." Dean promised. He looked at his watch and sucked in a breath. "And I'm seriously late." Dean groaned.

"Don't leave." Kara said, her grip on him getting tighter.

"I have to." Dean said, bending down so he was eye level with her. "I'll pick you up after school and we'll all get ice cream, okay." Dean said, looking between Sam and Kara.

"Yay." Kara smiled up at him.

"Okay, I've gotta go." Dean said, kissing her on the forehead before turning to head for the middle school, which he was already late for.

"Come on Kara." Sam said, pulling her with him into the school.

"Will you stay with me?" Kara asked, eyes hopeful.

"For a little, but I gotta go to my own class." Sam told her. Kara just pouted. "You'll make friends."

"But I wanna stay with you." Kara argued as they walked into a room that Kara didn't recognize. A tall woman with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes walked up to them and bent down to look at Kara.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Honey. And who are you?" Ms. Honey asked. Kara just looked up at Sam.

"Kara Winchester." Sam filled in for her, "She's scared."

"I am not." Kara said quietly.

"Of course you're not. How about you come in here and meet the other kids." Ms. Honey said softly. Kara looked up at the woman who was smiling down at her.

"Okay." Kara nodded reluctantly.

"I'll be back after school, okay." Sam said, looking down.

"Okay Sammy." Kara gave him a hug before he turned around and left the room. Kara turned back to Ms. Honey and followed her into the classroom where all the other kids were playing with toys. Kara was scared, not knowing any of the other kids at all.

"It's okay. Why don't you go introduce yourself." Ms. Honey said softly. Kara looked up at her for a second before nodding and moving toward a table. She didn't want to be there, She wanted to be with Dean and Sammy. A small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to her slowly.

"H-Hi. I'm Ryan." The boy said nervously.

"I-I'm Kara." Kara said softly.

"Wanna play?" Ryan asked. Kara smiled and nodded. She followed him over to a small playhouse that had a lot of different toys in it.

A few hours later, Ms. Honey called to the kids and told them that all their pick ups were there. Kara said goodbye to Ryan and walked to the door leading outside where Dean and Sam were both waiting for her. When the bell rang, Kara immediately darted out the door and ran up to Dean who was already waiting for her with his arms out. Kara ran into his arms and Dean picked her up, twirling her around.

"You have fun carebear?" Dean asked, putting her back on the ground.

"Yeah, I met a boy named Ryan and he's really nice." Kara smiled up at him.

"Told you you'd make friends." Sam said, smiling down at her.

"Yeah." Kara nodded and started walking with Sam and Dean back to the apartment.

* * *

"Why do Daddy and Dean leave a lot?" Kara asked Pastor Jim a few months later. 

"They like having bonding time." Pastor Jim answered as he put spaghetti on a plate in front of her.

"But how come we can't go with?" Kara asked.

"Because you're not old enough." Pastor Jim told her, "Now eat up."

"I don't wanna." Kara said, crossing her arms.

"Kara, you gotta eat." Sam said from beside her. Kara nodded and started eating the food in front of her, though she really wasn't hungry. After dinner, Kara and Sam went to their room and laid on their beds.

"I hate when Daddy and Dean leave." Kara pouted on her bed.

"I know." Sam nodded, working on his homework.

"It's not fair that we can't go with." Kara said, yawning and laid her head down on her pillow.

"I know." Sam said again as Kara fell asleep.

Three days later, John and Dean returned. Kara walked into the kitchen and saw them sitting at the table, talking in low voices.

"Dean." Kara said happily, running up to him. He turned to look at her and Kara stopped running when she saw Dean had a bruise on his forehead. "What happened?"

"I fell." Dean told her, "I hit my head on a table. I'm fine." Dean shrugged as though it wasn't a big thing.

"You okay?" Kara asked, walking over to him. Dean nodded and picked her up, putting her on his lap.

"I'm fine. What have you and Sammy been up to?" Dean asked.

"He's been doing homework and I've been bored." Kara told him.

"Well I'm here now. What do you wanna do?" Dean asked, looking down at her, smiling.

"Can we go to the park?" Kara asked, eyes shinning.

"Sure. Go get dressed." Kara smiled and jumped down onto the floor and ran into her room. She changed into a small pair of jeans and a t-shirt before running back out. Sam was dressed too and standing next to Dean by the door.

"Can we go now?" Kara asked.

"Course we can, lets go." Dean said, ruffling her hair. Kara smiled and grabbed their hands before walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Kara was at school, it was her last day of Kindergarten. They were watching a movie and she was sitting with Ryan. The second she got to school, they were inseparable until the bell rang. 

"Okay, time to get in line." Ms. Honey said at the end of the day. Kara and Ryan made their way to the line together, frowning.

"Bye Kara." Ryan said quietly.

"Bye Ryan." Kara said in the same tone before hugging him.

"I'm gonna miss you." Ryan told her.

"I'ma miss you too." Kara told him. Kara looked out the door and saw Sam and Dean waiting for her. The bell rang and Kara turned back to Ryan. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled before running out the door to her brothers.

"You happy it's summer?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Kara smiled and nodded.

"Hey kids." John said, pulling up in the impala.

"Daddy." Kara smiled and ran to the car. "Why are you here?"

"Well we're going on a little trip." John told her.

"Where?" Kara asked, jumping into the car, Sam jumping in next to her while Dean sat in the front.

"All over." John said, pulling away from the school and heading for the highway.


	5. Movie Nightmare

Eight year old Kara was in the living room with Dean who was now fourteen and Sam who was ten. John and Sam were sitting on the couch while Dean and Kara were laying on the floor, Kara's head laying on Dean's back. They were watching A Nightmare on Elm Street because it was the only movie they could find that wasn't a musical or in black and white. John told Kara it was a scary movie but she said she wanted to watch it. John nodded and played the tape. About twelve minutes after the movie started, Kara heard some weird noises and Dean had covered her ears while John covered Sam's. A few seconds later the sounds were replaced by a guy and blonde girl laying in bed together, causing Dean's and John's hands to move from Sam and Kara's ears to their eyes.

"What were they doing?" Kara asked innocently.

"Nothing." John and Dean said at the same time. Kara just shrugged and watched the movie again when Dean allowed her to. She watched as the blonde girl ran and was caught by the man in the red and green sweater in her dream and was killed in real life as her boyfriend watched. Kara had to turn away for a while, not able to look at all the blood. She looked back at the t.v. when Dean told her it was safe. Kara spent the rest of the movie alternating between hiding her face in Dean and holding onto him so tight she might've accidentally cut him with her fingernails. By the time the movie was over, it was almost one in the morning and Kara was fighting back yawns. When John told the kids to get to bed, Kara was too tired to stand so Dean carried her into their room and tucked her in. Even though Kara was still scared from the movie, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_Kara was at the park. It was late at night and nobody was there. She was confused for a second, not sure how she got there. She looked around and saw the swings start moving back and forth in the breeze. She started to get chills and wondered how to get home when she heard the sound from the movie, the knives on metal. She started shaking and looking around. _

'_Where's Dean?' Kara thought to herself as the sound got closer. Next she started hearing the rhyme._

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you, Three, four, better lock your door, Five, six, grab your crucifix, Seven, Eight, better stay up late, Nine, ten, never sleep again!" She looked toward the slide and saw the guy from the movie coming toward her, a smirk on his burnt face._

"_You're not real. You're just in a movie." Kara yelled, though she was scared to death._

"_Don't be so sure." He smirked and started getting closer to her. Kara turned and started running away as fast as she could. She saw the apartment close by and ran as fast as she could. When she got there, she ran through the hall and burst into the apartment. She didn't see anyone but closed the door and ran into the bedroom. Sam and Dean were both fast asleep in their beds. _

"_Dean, wake up please. Dean" Kara yelled, shaking Dean but he wouldn't wake up. She heard the front door open and she made her way back to the living room where Fred Kruger was starting toward her again._

"_You're not real!" Kara yelled, backing away._

"_Then why are you so scared?" He mocked, getting closer to her. Kara screamed loudly as Fred pushed her and they both fell through the window and landed on the ground surprisingly soft._

"_Get away from me!" Kara yelled, trying to scoot away but he pinned her down. "Dean!"_

"_He's not coming for you. He hates you. Why else would he be hiding something from you?" Fred asked tauntingly._

"_Get away!" Kara yelled again._

* * *

Kara woke up, breathing heavily. She didn't understand what had happened. She noticed that she had become tangled in her sheets. When she untangled herself, she looked over at Dean who was still fast asleep. Kara made her way out of her bed and walked over to him, shaking him awake. 

"I didn't do it, I mean it this time." Dean muttered in his sleep.

"Dean." Kara said softly, still shaking him.

"Kara?" Dean asked, opening his eyes. "Whatsa matter?" He asked tiredly.

"Fred." Kara said the word simply, the fear clearly present in her voice.

"Come here." Dean said, scooting over and helping Kara into the bed and hugging her close to him. "He's not real carebear, he can't hurt you."

"I know but he came after me and you weren't there." Kara said, burying her face in his shirt.

"You know that that was a dream because you know if anything happened to you, I'd be there." Dean assured her and kissed the top of her head. Kara nodded and fell asleep again, comforted now that she knew her brother was there to protect her.


	6. Incident

It took a month before Kara could sleep in her own bed through the night again. Even though she'd fallen asleep in her bed, in the middle of the night she would wake up and move over to sleep with Dean.

Kara was in third grade and the day was boring because both Ryan and Sam were sick so she didn't see Ryan in class and she didn't see Sam at lunch. When the bell rang, Kara went outside to wait for Dean to pick her up. She was confused because he was late and Dean was never late to pick her up. Kara sat on a small brick wall, watching as everyone went home.

"Dean, where are you." Kara muttered to herself looking around when she saw three boys around Dean's age walking up to her.

"You're Winchester's sister." The first boy said more as a statement than a question.

"Y-Yeah." Kara nodded nervously, jumping down off the wall as the other two boys moved to her sides while the first boy stood in front of her.

"You know, you're brother's not the nicest person." The boy said, moving closer to her. Kara looked around, hoping Dean would pop up soon.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"He's got a lot of enemies." The boy said, taking his hand and placing it on Kara's cheek. Kara tried to move away from him but the other two boys held her still.

"Let me go. Please." Kara begged, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, you see, we've got your brother figured out. The only two things that can hurt him are his brother. And you." The boy said softly. He smirked at her as the other two boys started to pull her forward.

"Let Me go!" Kara yelled, crying harder. The tears started blurring her vision and she couldn't see anything.

"Hey!" Kara heard Dean yell. A second later, she heard a yell and the guy holding her right arm wasn't holding her anymore. Another yell and the guy on her left was gone too. Kara's vision started to clear and she saw the first boy starting toward her again. She backed away but he quickly pushed her down, making her hit her head on the brick wall.

"Kara!" She heard Dean yell. Kara couldn't see anything and all she could feel was the pain in her head. A few seconds later, she felt someone holding her. "Kara come on, open your eyes. Please."

"Dean, what did I do?" Kara asked, opening her eyes slightly. She could see Dean looking down at her, worry in his eyes.

"Nothing carebear, just stay awake." Dean told her. Kara just nodded before everything went black.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she was back in her bed at the apartment. Her head was still hurting but not as much. She sat up slowly and saw that no one was in there with her. She slowly made her way out of bed and walked over to the door where she heard Dean and John arguing on the other side. 

"I didn't mean to dad. My Bio teacher kept me after school. I told her.." Dean started but was cut off by John.

"You knew Sam was sick and you left Kara alone. Something worse could've happened." John said, raising his voice.

"I know and I'm sorry." Dean said, his voice small.

"For that, next weekend you're not coming with me. I'll take Sam." John told him.

"No, Sam's too young." Dean argued.

"It's time he learned. You'll stay here and watch your sister." John said sternly.

"Yes sir." Dean said, his voice low. She heard footsteps coming toward the door and started backing up when Dean walked in.

"Kara, what are you doing out of bed?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

"Woke up." Kara said simply.

"Come on, lay down." Dean said, picking up Kara and carrying her over to her bed.

"No Dean, I don't wanna." Kara protested.

"Carebear, you gotta." Dean said, tucking her under the covers. Kara didn't argue but she pouted as Dean tucked her in. "I'll get you something to eat, okay." Kara smiled and gave a small nod. Dean smiled weakly and turned around to get her dinner.

"Dean." Kara called, making him turn around. Kara wanted to ask him about what she had heard but she didn't know how to really bring it up. "Can I have a Sprite too?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Dean nodded before leaving her alone again.

* * *

Two weeks later, John left with Sam, saying he needed some bonding time with him and that Dean was going to stay with Kara. Kara had just nodded, knowing that they were going to leave that weekend. It was a week after Dean's birthday and he was now fifteen. 

Dean and Kara spent most of the day at the park, Dean was trying so hard to get Kara to forgive him for leaving her alone that day. Kara wasn't mad at him, she couldn't be, he had gotten rid of the mean boys. But Dean didn't realize it. After the park, Dean took her to an ice cream shop and got her the biggest sundae he could. Kara wasn't going to argue about the ice cream and shoveled it down while Dean smiled and laughed.

When they got back home, Kara tried fighting back yawns but Dean caught her and tucked her into bed. He told her he'd be in the living room if she needed him. She nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

_Kara was back at the school, alone and it was dark. She looked around and saw the boys heading toward her. _

"_Get away!" Kara yelled, backing away._

"_What's the matter?" The boy who had hurt her taunted._

"_Get away! Dean!" Kara yelled, turning to run away._

"_Dean's not coming this time." The boy said, following her calmly. Kara just continued running and calling for Dean, hoping he'd show up and help her._

"_Dean, please." Kara yelled, running toward the park which was near the apartment. She hid in a plastic tube, hoping the boy wouldn't find her. Kara saw the boy look around before passing by her. Kara let out a small breath now that he was gone. A few minutes passed before she quietly made her way out of the tube. Kara looked around and didn't see the boy anywhere. She started making her way back to the apartment when he came up behind her and grabbed her arm before throwing her into a nearby tree._

* * *

Kara woke up and immediately looked around. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she remembered that he said he'd be in the living room. Kara quietly made her way out of her bed and slowly opened the door. Kara walked into the living room and saw Dean on the couch with a girl she didn't recognize. Kara didn't know what they were doing but she walked over to him and tugged on Dean's pant leg. Dean immediately pulled away from the girl and looked down at her. 

"Kara." Dean said, breathing heavily, "What's the matter." The girl on the couch just let out an annoyed breath.

"The boys." Kara said simply, fear clear in her eyes.

"Kara, they're not here." Dean said, hugging his sister. The girl on the couch just let out another irritated breath and got up, leaving the two Winchesters behind.

"I'm sorry. Did she leave because of me?" Kara asked, looking up at him.

"It's not your fault Kara. She's a bad girl." Dean told her, picking Kara up and putting him on the couch next to him.

"If she is, why were you with her?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Dean said truthfully. "But come on, lets get you back to bed."

"I can't sleep. Can we watch a movie?" Kara asked, hopeful.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Dean asked, smiling and looking down at her.

"Willy Wonka." Kara said, smiling. Dean laughed and walked over to the VCR and popped in the movie before movie back over to her and pressing play. It didn't take long before Kara fell back asleep, she barely made it to the boat scene before falling asleep again.


	7. Movies and Mommy

Nine year old Kara was in her bedroom getting dressed. It was a Saturday and that was the day that her and Ryan were going to the movies at the mall to see Grease. They both loved the movie and when they saw it was playing, Ryan had asked her to go.

"Where are you going carebear?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

"Me and Ry are goin to the movies. His mom's takin us" Kara said, brushing her hair.

"Your little boyfriend." Dean teased.

"He's not my boyfriend." Kara said, taking a pillow from her bed and throwing it at him. He just caught it and laughed.

"Sure he's not." Dean smiled. Kara heard a knock at the door and immediately ran past Dean and into the living room as John opened the door.

"Hello Ryan." John said kindly.

"Hi Mr. Winchester." Ryan said, looking down.

"Hi Ry, lets go." Kara said, running over to him.

"Hold it." John said, catching Kara's arm and stopping her.

"What?" Kara asked annoyed, "We're gonna miss the movie."

"You're going to listen to Mrs. Evans and you're going to stay with her, is that clear?" John said sternly.

"Yes daddy." Kara said as John let go of her arm. She grabbed Ryan's arm and ran down the hall toward the door, wanting to go see the movie.

* * *

"I love that movie." Kara said smiling as they walked out of the small theatre.

"So do I." Ryan agreed, smiling.

"You two want ice cream?" Ryan's mother asked.

"Yes!" Both of the kids yelled at the same time. Ryan's mother laughed and led them through the mall to the small ice cream shop. Ryan's mom got them both small sundaes and let them eat at a table while she sat a few feet away, flipping through a magazine, waiting for the two kids to finish.

"You're mom's nice." Kara said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah, she's okay." Ryan said, shrugging.

"Wish I had one." Kara said, looking down.

"Don't cry Kare." Ryan said, jumping out of his chair and hugging her as small tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I miss her Ry. I never even got to know her." Kara said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said, still hugging her. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the rest of their ice cream had melted which they threw away and told Ryan's mom that they wanted to go home. She had nodded and drove Kara back to the apartment. When Kara walked into the apartment, Dean and Sam were both gone, and John was in the kitchen.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" John asked, not expecting her back for at least another hour.

"I miss mommy." Kara said, walking over to him.

"Come here." John said, picking her up and walking over to the living room. He sat down on the couch and put her on his lap. "I wanna give you something." John reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He proceeded to search through it before pulling out a picture consisting of a blonde woman and a small baby with very light blonde hair.

"Mommy?" Kara asked, taking the picture.

"And you." John said softly.

"That's me?" Kara asked, looking up briefly from the picture.

"Yes. It's yours." John told her.

"Really? Thanks daddy." Kara said, hugging him.

"Your welcome." John said, kissing the top of her head. When Kara pulled back, she looked around again.

"Where's Dean and Sammy?" Kara asked.

"They'll be back soon. I sent them to the store. Kara nodded and walked into her room and put the picture of her and Mary on her pillow.

* * *

A week later, Kara was at Bobby's. Both Dean and Sam had gone with John so Kara was mostly alone.

"What's the matter Kara?" Bobby asked as Kara walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"I miss my brothers. It's not fair that they can go and I can't." Kara pouted, looking at the t.v.

"They just need some time with your father." Bobby told her. "You'll have your turn."

"When?" Kara asked, turning to look at him.

"Soon enough." Bobby said quietly. "Hey, you wanna go play with Max?" Bobby asked, referring to the dog.

"Okay." Kara said, pulling herself off the couch and walked outside where the dog was laying in the shade. Kara sat down next to him and started petting him. He responded by jumping up and licking her face.

"Down Max." Kara said, laughing. Max stopped licking and she started messing up his fur, causing him to get hyper. Kara then got up and started chasing him around the yard, smiling and laughing. When she was out of breath, she sat down and Max ran over to her and tried to get her to stand up again.

"Not now." Kara said, catching her breath. Max seemed to calm down as Kara petted him again. After another ten minutes, Kara picked herself up and walked inside, Max at her heels.

"Your dad called. He'll be home tomorrow." Bobby said as Kara walked into the kitchen. She just nodded and walked over to the table where Bobby had a small pizza there for her.

"Thanks Bobby." Kara smiled, taking a slice of pizza and finishing it off quickly before she felt full and left and went to her room, Max still following her. Kara climbed into bed Max sitting at the foot of the bed, protecting her like Dean.

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up to Dean and Sam walking into the room. Dean and Sam both had bruises on their faces and Dean had a nasty cut on his forehead.

"What happened?" Kara asked, jumping out of her bed and running over to them.

"Don't worry about it." Dean said, smiling weakly down at her.

"Tell me." Kara said demandingly.

"Kara, don't worry. We're fine." Sam said, looking over at her tiredly.

"We just need to get some sleep, okay." Dean said, looking down at her. Kara nodded reluctantly as both her brothers walked over to the other two beds in the room and laid down, falling asleep quickly. Kara walked downstairs and saw that Bobby was in the kitchen again.

"Where's my dad?" Kara asked, looking around.

"He's asleep. Needed to catch a few hours before heading back home." Bobby told her.

"How come Dean and Sammy are hurt?" Kara asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Bobby said, ruffling her hair. "They'll be fine."

"Will people stop telling me that, I wanna know." Kara said angrily. "How come when they come back from their bonding time, they're hurt?!"

"Kara, calm down, okay." Bobby said softly, trying to get her to quiet down. Kara just let out a frustrated sigh and left the house and walked for about ten minutes until she arrived at the small secluded lake. She sat in the grass and started out across the water for a couple hours before finally going back to the house. The second she got back, John rushed her back out the door, telling her they had to get back home. Kara sighed and jumped into the back of the impala and stared out the window, not wanting to talk.


	8. Runaway and Answers

**I want to thank all my reviewers. You guys are really sweet. And I want to dedicate this chapter to noname32 for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

Ten year old Kara was sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. The three boys had gone on another trip and they'd all gotten back from Bobby's house. All three of them had come back with more bruises and cuts, and Dean kept holding his side. Dean and Sam were talking to themselves while Kara thought to herself. Kara started to feel anger boiling and couldn't hold it in anymore. She stood up and threw her fork down on her plate.

"Okay, I've had it." Kara half yelled.

"Kara." John started, using his stern voice.

"No, you three come back all banged up and act like nothing happened." Kara continued.

"Watch your tone." John said sternly.

"No, I wanna know what's going on now! Why do you guys come back hurt? What are you hiding from me?!" Kara yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me." John said, standing up.

"Kara, calm down." Dean said, looking up at her pleading.

"No, I want answers!" Kara demanded.

"You have no right demanding things." John told her.

"Why not?!" Kara yelled.

"Because you are my daughter and as long as you live under my roof, you'll live by my rules." John said.

"I hate you!" Kara yelled before turning and running into the room and slamming the door behind her. She jumped into her bed and cried softly into her pillow. She heard the door open and kept her back turned to it.

"Go away!" Kara half yelled.

"Kara." She heard Dean say softly as he walked over to her.

"Go away. Go away. Go Away!" Kara yelled, her back still turned to him. She didn't want to see anyone right now. Dean just sighed before walking out the door, closing it behind him. Kara cried into the pillow more, upset that her father and brothers were hiding something from her. Why wouldn't they tell her? Didn't they love her? After about twenty minutes Kara pulled herself up, remembering what her father said. _'as long as you live under my roof, you will live by my rules.'_ Kara grabbed her hoodie from the closet and walked over to the bedroom door. The three boys were sitting on the couch, not looking at her.

Kara walked over to the window and opened the window as quietly as she could. She looked down and saw the ground about two feet below her. She walked back to her bed and picked up the picture of her mother holding her and tucked it in her jacket before going back to the window and quietly slipping out and closing the window again. Kara started walking and realized she didn't know where to go. Ryan lived almost a mile away and she knew she couldn't walk that far. It was dark outside and there seemed to be no stars, just clouds.

'_I know, I'll go to the park.' _Kara thought, walking toward the park she knew so well. She sat on the swing and starting swinging but stopped when she felt a rain drop hit her head. Kara thought she should go back home but quickly decided against it.

Kara picked herself up from the swing and walked over to the tree beside the park. She sat under it, which allowed some shelter from the rain that started to pour more. Kara laid down and started to cry again. She was cold, she was mad at her dad, and most of all she missed all of them. She wanted to go back but she didn't think they loved her, if they did, they wouldn't be hiding something from her, would they?

"They're probably not even looking for me." Kara said to herself, still crying. Soon Kara passed out from the exhaustion and the cold.

* * *

An hour later, back at the apartment, John, Dean, and Sam were on the couch, talking about what had happened. 

"Dad, we should tell her." Sam said softly.

"No, she's safer.." John started but was cut off by Dean.

"She's not safer Dad. She should at least know what we do and know what's out there." Dean said, his voice strong.

"She's a ten year old girl. She doesn't need to know about demons and spirits." John told them.

"I was six when you told me." Sam argued, "And I was her age when you took me on my first hunt."

"That's different." John told him.

"How? How is that any different?" Dean asked.

"Because." John said, but truth was, he didn't really have a reason. After a few moments of silence, John sighed and got up. "We'll tell her tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Both the boys said at the same time.

"I'm gonna check on her." John said, making his way to the room. He opened the door quietly and looked over at her bed. "Kara." John said softly. He got no answer. John walked over to her bed and pulled back the blankets of her bed, revealing that she wasn't there. He turned on the light and searched the room frantically. "Kara." He said louder. He found that she wasn't in the room and walked out to the living room where Dean and Sam were both starting for the door.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Kara's gone." John told them. Both Sam and Dean turned white.

"Gone?" Dean asked.

"Yes." John nodded, heading for the door. "You stay here incase she comes back. Call Mrs. Evans, see if Kara went over there." Dean and Sam nodded and headed over to the phone as John left.

* * *

John was looking around town on foot, his Impala forgotten. It was pouring rain which made it difficult to find her, especially since he was angry with himself for getting mad at her. He was more scared than angry because it was pouring and his baby girl was all alone in the cold rainy night. 

He was walking past the park that Dean always took Kara to and decide to look around, maybe she'd been there and he could maybe see where she went from there. As he walked closer, he saw a small figure laying under a tree. The figure was shivering uncontrollably. As John took a closer look at the figure, he saw the wet blonde hair sticking to the small girls face. He immediately rushed over to Kara and kneeled down beside her.

"Kara, Kara sweetie, wake up." John said, shaking her slightly.

"No, go away." Kara said, still asleep. John sighed and picked her up, holding her protectively and carried her back to the apartment as she continued to shake from the cold. When he opened the door with Kara in his arms, Sam and Dean both ran over to him.

"What happened?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"She was at the park." John said, moving her over to Room and laying her down on her bed. He grabbed three blankets from the closet and wrapped her up in them, trying to stop the shaking. It seemed to work as Kara laid still on the bed. Dean walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry carebear." Dean said, moving her wet hair out of her face.

* * *

The next morning, Kara felt something soft wrapped around her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was back at the apartment, wrapped up in a ton of blankets. 

'_How did I get here? When I went to bed, I was sure I was at the park.' _Kara thought, looking around. She got out of bed and looked around, making sure that no one was around again. She sneezed a few times as she made her way over to the window again. She opened it as quietly as she could before sticking one leg out the window when the door opened and Dean walked in.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, closing the door behind him.

"No one loves me here." Kara said, pulling her leg back in.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, walking over to her and trying to hug her but she backed away.

"No one loves me." Kara repeated.

"Of course we love you carebear." Dean said, finally reaching her and pulling her to him. "We all love you."

"Then why won't you guys tell me what's going on?" Kara asked, crying again.

"We just don't want you to get hurt." Dean told her.

"Like you guys?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, like us." Dean nodded.

"Just tell me what's going on. Please." Kara said softly.

"We will. Why don't you get changed into something warmer and when you come out, Dad, Sammy and me will tell you everything." Kara nodded and Dean left the room. Kara walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of red pajama pants and one of Dean's long sleeved shirts before she walked out of the room to find the guys standing by the couch. Kara walked in and coughed involuntarily. They all turned to look at her.

"Kara?" Dean walked over to her and helped her over to the couch and set her down as she got the coughing under control.

"Okay, spill." Kara said, looking up at the three Winchester men who were looking at each other, not sure what to say.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kara was staring up at her family with a blank face. 

"W-What?" Kara asked after they finished their story.

"When we leave, we hunt demons to track down the one that killed your mother." John said, shortening the explanation he'd just given her.

"B-But Mom d-died in a fire. You told me that." Kara said, looking between her brothers and father.

"Well she did, but the demon got to her before it set fire to the house, covering his tracks." John explained.

"So those things are real. Werewolves and demons and spirits and vampires?" Kara asked.

"No, not vampires. Those are a myth." John promised.

"How come I didn't know?" Kara asked.

"I didn't want you getting hurt." John told her.

"But you said that Sammy's known since he was six and he went with you when he was my age." Kara argued.

"It's different." John said softly.

"No it's not dad." Dean said, sitting down beside Kara and looking up at him, "Every time you say that, in truth you know it's not different. We should've told her." Kara smiled weakly as Dean hugged her.

"I-I want to learn." Kara said softly, looking up at John.

"Kara." John started.

"No, if Dean and Sammy can do it. I wanna learn." Kara said stubbornly.

"Okay but not now. In the summer I'll teach you." John sighed. Kara gave a weak smile, happy that she finally knew what was going on. She just had to wait another month and a half before John taught her how to hunt.

* * *

The next morning, Kara was lying in her bed, shaking and coughing. 

"Kara." John asked, walking over to her slowly.

"I don't feel good." Kara said in between coughs.

"The rain didn't do you any good." John said, putting his hand on her head, "You're burning up sweetie."

"Then how come I'm so cold?" Kara asked.

"You have a small cold. I'll call you in sick. I want you to stay here and relax, okay." Kara just weakly nodded as he walked out the door as she yelled at herself for running away in the first place.


	9. Training

"Kara, focus." John said, standing beside his daughter. It was the middle of June and they'd been at Bobby's for two weeks, teaching Kara how to use the weapons. She so far got used to fighting and using the machetes and the small sword John had in the back of the Impala, but she still had yet to get used to guns so John had started her using a bow and arrow.

"I am focusing." Kara said, aiming the arrow toward the bulls eye fifteen feet away.

"You need to learn this skill before I give you a gun." John told her.

"I know." Kara said, releasing the arrow which flew through the air and landed a centimeter from the center.

"Good, do it again." John said, handing her another arrow. Kara sighed and positioned it in the bow. "You're the one who wanted to learn." John reminded her.

"Don't remind me." Kara muttered under her breath and released the arrow again, this time making it in the center.

"Nice shot carebear." Dean smiled, walking over to them with Sam beside him.

"Thanks Dean." Kara said, smiling happily.

"Do it again." John said, handing her another arrow.

"Come on, it's almost nine." Kara complained as it started getting darker outside.

"Just a few more." John said. Kara nodded and took aim and released the arrow which made it to the center again. John handed her another arrow and she repeated the same steps about six more times, each time ending with the same result. When John was satisfied with her results, he told her she was done for the night. Kara smiled and ran over to her brothers and walked into the house to go get some dinner.

* * *

The next day, John had handed her a gun and all Kara could do for a few minutes was look at it until John led her over to another area of Bobby's house where he set up bottles on a wooden post. 

"Your kidding." Kara said, looking at the twenty bottles sitting twenty feet in front of her.

"Kara." John started.

"Fine." Kara said, lifting the gun and aiming it at the bottles.

After an hour and thirty bullets later, Kara had only managed to hit fifteen bottles.

"Kara, focus." John said, repeating the same phrase for days.

"I am focusing." Kara argued again. She picked up the gun again and aimed at the bottle on the far left. She pulled the trigger and she watched as the bottle fell from the post it was on. Twenty minutes later, Kara had managed to hit the last four which was hard because they were extremely small. Once she hit them, John decided she could take a break. She smiled and walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were sitting.

"Have fun?" Dean asked. Kara grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before sitting next to him.

"My hand hurts." Kara complained, holding her right hand.

"It will the first couple times." Dean told her.

"Perfect." Kara said, taking a large sip from the bottle.

"How long you got?" Sam asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Kara said, putting her head down on the table.

"What are you doing next?" Kara asked.

"He's teaching me more hand to hand stuff." Kara said, wanting nothing more than to just go to her room and lay down.

"Have fun." Dean said, smirking. Kara just groaned, causing Dean to smile more and ruffle her hair.

"Can I just take a nap." Kara asked.

"Kara." John called from outside.

"You think he'll let me stay if he thinks I'm sleeping?" Kara asked hopeful.

"Not a chance shorty." Sam said, smiling.

"Thanks a lot." Kara pulled herself out of her chair and walked back outside.

* * *

When Kara finally walked back into the house eight o'clock that night, she was sore and tired. 

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Dad had Bobby's cousin come over. She's like twelve or something but she's known about this stuff forever so he had her help me learn to fight. Apparently I suck." Kara said, walking to their room and falling down on her bed.

"You're just new at this." Dean said, putting his hand on her back comfortingly.

"No, I just suck." Kara said, talking into her pillow. "Now all I wanna do is go to bed." Kara said, shifting a little so she was more comfortable.

"Don't you want any ice cream?" Dean asked but Kara was already fast asleep. Dean smiled and left her alone, making his way for the kitchen.

"She didn't want the ice cream?" Sam asked, shocked.

"She fell asleep." Dean said, sitting down beside his brother.

"Really?" Sam asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, the training Dad's having her do is really tiring her out." Dean nodded.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's tough." Dean smiled.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by quickly and they were both very tiring for Kara. Most days John had Bobby's cousin Tara teach her how to fight, the other days John had Kara using guns and the bow and arrow. Sometimes Dean and Sam would come out to watch and give little pointers to help her, which started to get on Kara's nerves after a while even though she knew they only wanted to help. 

"You okay?" Dean asked when Kara walked into the house late one night.

"No." Kara complained, sitting down at the kitchen table, holding the side of her face.

"What happened?" Dean asked when he noticed blood on her face.

"Dad told me to run, you know, to get in shape. So I did and I cut myself on a tree branch." Kara said as Dean lowered her hand to take a better look.

"How did you cut your cheek on a branch?" Dean asked curiously.

"I ran where dad told me to and I tried to avoid it but that didn't happen too well." Kara told him. Dean moved to get a first aid kit from under the sink and walked back over to her.

"I'm gonna clean this for you, okay." Dean said, opening the box. Kara gave a small nod as Dean took out a band aid a bottle, along with a small cotton ball. He poured the liquid on the cotton ball and moved it close to her face. "This is gonna hurt, okay." Dean told her. Kara just gave a weak nod. Dean started cleaning the cut and Kara took hold of Dean's free arm and squeezed it as her cut started burning. When Dean finished and moved to put the band aid on, Kara let go of his arm and saw that he had little cuts and blood seeping from the small wounds that her fingernails made.

"Thanks." Kara said before looking at his arm. "Sorry Dean."

"It's not that bad." Dean said, looking down at his arm. "Hey, lets go watch some t.v." Dean stood up and looked toward the living room.

"'k." Kara nodded, getting up and following him. They turned on the t.v. and saw the cable was out.

"Movie?" Dean asked.

"Okay." Kara nodded. She walked over to him and looked through the movies Bobby had before pulling out A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge.

"You sure? You had nightmares about the last one." Dean looked down at her, making sure she wanted to watch it.

"It's not real, right." Kara asked. Dean nodded and put in the movie before pressing play and moving over to the small couch with Kara. After two thirds of the movie, Kara and Dean both fell asleep on the couch, the movie still playing silently.


	10. One Hunt Leads To Another

It was the second week of July when John started packing up the Impala.

"What's going on dad?" Kara asked, not knowing what he was doing.

"Packing up for your first hunt." John told her.

"My first hunt?" Kara asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I think you're ready to get some experience. Besides it's just something small." John told her. "Now go hurry your brothers so we can leave in ten minutes." Kara nodded and ran into the house. She ran into the bedroom and saw Sam and Dean laying on their beds.

"Dad said to pack up." Kara told them.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Dad said we got a hunt." Kara told him.

"We?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he said he's takin me on my first hunt." Kara gave a half smile, happy that she could finally be like her family but scared just the same. "He said he wants to be out in ten minutes." Dean and Sam jumped off their beds and immediately started packing their bags. Kara just left them and walked back down to the car where John was slamming the trunk closed.

"They're on their way." Kara told him.

"Good." John looked down at her, thinking to himself for a second before speaking up again. "You know, maybe…" He was cut off by Dean and Sam running out of Bobby's house.

"Ready." Sam said, cutting off John. He just nodded and the four Winchesters piled into the car, John and Dean up front, Kara and Sam in the back.

* * *

"A werewolf?" Kara asked, getting out of the car. 

"Yeah, it's a small one, still weak." John told her as they walked into the woods. "But it's been killing people and others have gone missing."

"So wait, this things takes people who are camping in the woods and kills them. And we're camping in the woods?" Kara asked.

"Well we know what they don't." John told her. Kara was pretty scared by that point, it being her first hunt but everyone believed she was ready. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and saw Dean looking down at her.

"You'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Dean assured her. Kara smiled and leaned against him as they continued to walk through the woods for about another half an hour before John stopped them.

"We're camping here?" Kara asked. It was a secluded spot in the middle of nowhere, a long way away from the car.

"Yes, we're camping here. It's just for a night. We'll be gone by late tomorrow." John promised. Kara just nodded and sat on a rock next to Sam as John and Dean set up the tents.

"Sam." Kara said, keeping her voice low.

"Yeah?" Sam looked down at her.

"Were you shaking this much when you went on your first hunt?" Kara asked, looking down at her hands that wouldn't stop shaking.

"Yeah, it's normal." Sam assured her, wrapping an arm around her. After the tents were up, Dean walked over to where Sam and Kara were sitting on the rock by the tree.

"You gonna be okay carebear?" Dean asked.

"I hope." Kara said, giving him a weak smile.

"You'll do fine. You're learning quicker than me and Sammy." Dean told her. Kara just nodded, still scared.

"You three ready to go?" John asked.

"Yes." They all said at the same time. They stood up and walked over to him where John handed Kara and Sam the smaller of the guns and Dean grabbed one from the bag while John grabbed two. John pulled Dean aside for a second before he called for Sam and Kara to follow them.

* * *

They looked around for a half an hour before they came upon a different campsite. Kara covered her mouth and turned away when she noticed the tents were cut open and there was blood everywhere. Dean turned her around so she wasn't looking at that and bent down so he was level with her. 

"Kara, it's okay. Just calm down and breathe okay." Dean said softly. Kara just nodded and didn't look back. John and Sam walked over to them a few moments later and looked down at Kara.

"Maybe it was too early…" John started.

"No, I'm fine." Kara told him, sucking in a breath. "How do we find it?"

"Well it's been here, no more than a day ago." John told her, "It shouldn't be far." Kara nodded and followed him away from the campsite.

* * *

Later, it started getting darker so John sent them all back to their campsite. When they got there, John started making them dinner while they sat in the tent, making sure Kara was okay who hadn't said anything in a long while. 

"Kara, come on, talk to us." Dean said softly. Kara just shook her head.

"Come on Kare, please." Sam tried.

"Maybe dad was right. Maybe you shouldn't have told me." Kara told them.

"No. Secrets are never good to keep, especially keeping them from family." Dean told her, "It just takes a little getting used to."

"How long?" Kara asked.

"Took Sammy a few hunts before he got a little more comfortable." Dean told her, "Right Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Kids." John called from outside the tent. The three of them picked themselves off the floor and walked out of the tent and sat beside the fire where John had made hot dogs. Kara sat in between Dean and Sam, feeling safe there.

Another two hours later, Kara started falling asleep by the fire when they heard a noise coming from the woods. All their heads snapped over in the direction of the sound.

"Dad." Kara said quietly.

"It's okay." John told them. Then there was a scream and they all jumped up, startled.

"Daddy." Kara said, hiding behind Dean.

"Sam, you stay here with Kara. Dean, come with me." John said, picking up his gun which he had sitting beside him. Dean picked up his and followed his father. "Sam, don't let your sister out of you sight." Sam nodded as John and Dean disappeared.

"It's okay Kara." Sam said, pulling Kara close to him, protecting her. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes while they waited for Dean and John to come back. There was a sudden gust of wind behind them and they saw a tall creature looking down at them, snarling.

"Dad! Dean!" Sam yelled, grabbing the gun and standing in front of Kara protectively. Sam shot at it but it was too fast and soon disappeared only to reappear behind them. Sam shot at it again but again it was gone. Kara picked up a gun that had been left on the ground and held it up, protecting herself. They heard a growl somewhere in the woods closest to Sam. The creature came out and knocked Sam to the side, sending him into a tree.

"Sammy!" Kara yelled as the creature started for her. "Daddy! Dean!" Kara yelled, backing away, not looking where she was going. Kara felt a rain drop hit her head and it quickly began to pour. She tried to steady the gun but her hands continued to shake. She shot at it, but it went past it's left shoulder and it just looked angrier. "Daddy! Dean!" Kara yelled again, shooting at it again but it missed it's head by a few inches. It was getting closer to her and Kara continued backing away but found that she was standing on a ledge. Kara didn't look back, not wanting to know how far of a drop it was. "Dean!" Kara yelled as the creature hit her and sent her flying off the ledge. Kara fell down the side, cutting her arms and hit the ground with a thud, landing on her left arm and hitting her head on a small rock. She heard a small crack and let out a scream, starting to cry.

"Kara. Kara!" She heard someone yelling but she didn't know who it was.

"Kara!" She heard someone calling again. She tried to stay awake but she was tired all of a sudden and it became harder to keep her eyes open. She felt the rain pouring on her face, soaking her and chilling her to the bone.

"Oh god Kara. Dad!" She heard the yelling again, followed by the sound of someone sliding down the same place she fell.

"Kara, come on, wake up." She heard Dean's voice saying. "Oh god." She felt a hand touch her head around the area where it was laying on the rock. "Kara, open your eyes." Kara wanted to but found it difficult. "Come on Kara." Dean's voice started to sound weaker. Kara managed to open her eyes and she looked up at him. Her vision was blurry but she was able to see him kneeling above her, looking down at her, the water falling from his hair down on her.

"Dean." Kara said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Kara, thank god. I'm sorry." Dean said. Kara could see he was crying. Kara tried to keep her eyes open but found them closing on their own accord.

"Kara. No Kara, stay awake. Please stay awake." Kara really tried to but eventually, everything went black.

* * *

When Kara regained consciousness, she felt something soft under her and she heard a beeping that sounded distant. 

'_Stupid beeping.' _Kara thought to herself, not knowing what it was. _'Wait, what happened, where am I?' _Kara opened her eyes and saw herself in a bright white room. She looked to her left and saw Dean and Sam both asleep in chairs beside her bed. She looked around for her father but didn't see him anywhere. She moved her right arm and reached out for Dean and Sam who were both in arms reach. The second she touched them, they both shot awake.

"Kara, you're awake." Dean said, getting out of the chair and standing closer to her as Sam did the same.

"What happened?" Kara asked, trying to remember what happened.

"The werewolf split us up. By the time Dad and I heard you screaming, we were too far away. We ran as fast as we could and when we got back to the site, we saw Sammy lying on the ground. Dad ran over to him and when I was sure he was okay, I started looking for you. I saw you lying on the ground about ten feet below me, not moving. I slid down and you were half awake." Dean explained.

"You hit your head on a rock and broke your left arm." Sam told her. Kara looked down and for the first time since she woke up, she saw her arm was in a cast and a sling.

"You're also running a small fever from all the rain." Dean added.

"Where's dad?" Kara asked.

"Talking to the doctor." Sam answered a second before John walked in.

"Kara sweetheart." John said, walking over to the bed. "How you feeling?"

"My head hurts and I'm hungry." Kara added the last part as her stomach growled.

"I'll get you something." John said before kissing her forehead that was still hot from the fever and walked out. Kara turned her head to the side and looked at them.

"He's not taking me out anytime soon, is he?" Kara asked.

"Actually, he is." Sam told her.

"Huh?" Kara asked, confused.

"When I got there, the werewolf was on the ground, dead." Sam explained.

"How?" Kara asked.

"You must've shot him as you fell." Dean told her.

"I don't remember." Kara said, trying to remember what happened after the werewolf came after her.

"It'll probably come back to you soon." Sam assured her. Kara nodded, hoping he was right. John came in a few minutes later with a man wearing a long white coat.

"Hello Kara, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"My head hurts and I'm hungry." Kara repeated what she told her father.

"We'll fix that right up." The doctor said. He took out a flashlight and told her to look at it and follow it with her eyes, making sure they were responsive. He did a few more things before nodding and leaving.

"When can I leave?" Kara asked when he was out of sight.

"Soon. They want to keep you here for a few days." John told her.

"A few days?" Kara whined.

"Kara, you'll be out of here before you know it." John said, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Okay." Kara said, pouting slightly. "Are you guys gonna stay with me?"

"As long as we can." John promised. Kara smiled and looked between the three of them. A nurse came in a few minutes later, carrying a small tray. Kara didn't know what anything on the tray was. The second the nurse left, Kara looked up at her family with an expression that made them laugh.

"Kara, you need to eat. You said you were hungry." John told her.

"Yeah, well I think I lost my appetite." Kara said, looking down at the tray.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Dean said, repeating the phrase their father said so many times. Kara just glared up at him. Kara ate the food reluctantly, it didn't taste very good but Kara was hungry and decided that the sooner she got better, the sooner she got some real food.

An hour later, A nurse came in, saying that they needed to leave.

"But one person can stay." She said, looking at Kara's sad and scared expression. No one needed to say anything, Dean just took his seat by Kara's bed as John and Sam left.

Kara and Dean talked for a little bit when Kara jumped in her bed. By the door, she saw a weird looking man with gray skin and his eyes were completely white.

"Dean." Kara said, staring at the door.

"What?" Dean turned but didn't see anything. "Kara, what's the matter?"

"Right there." Kara said, pointing to the door where the man was still standing.

"Kara, there's nothing there." Dean told her. Kara looked at Dean and back at the door but the man was gone.

"H-He was right there." Kara said, still looking at the door.

"Okay, time for you to get some sleep." Dean said, moving Kara so she was laying down.

"I swear Dean, he was right there." Kara told him.

"Just get some sleep." Dean said. Kara nodded and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she heard Dean and her father talking. 

"I think something's wrong with Kara." Dean said quietly.

"Why? What happened?" John asked worriedly.

"Yesterday we were talking and she looked at the door and looked scared. She said there was a man standing there. I looked and there wasn't anything there." Dean explained.

"It's probably just the fever." John said, wanting to play it off as nothing.

"You sure?" Dean asked, worried about his baby sister.

"Yes." John nodded. Kara figured they were done so she pretended to wake up and sit herself up.

"Hey Kara, how you feeling?" Sam asked, walking over to her bed.

"Head still hurts." Kara answered.

"The doctors said your fever went up." John told her.

"When will it be better so I can go home?" Kara asked.

"A few days." John promised.

"I don't want to stay here." Kara complained.

"Well we just want to make sure you're okay." John said, concerned for his youngest.

"I am okay." Kara argued.

"Kara Nicole, don't argue with me." John said, silencing Kara who just pouted. Kara looked back at the door and jumped again. The same man was there.

"Dean." Kara said, pointing to the door again.

"Kara, what is it?" John asked.

"He's standing right there." Kara said, pointing to the door. Kara looked at her family like they were crazy. "How can you not see him?"

"There's nothing there sweetheart." John told her. Kara watched as he started walking away.

"No, dad, you can't let him leave." Kara said, jumping out of the bed and running past them out the door. She saw him starting down and entering another room. Kara took off at a run toward the room. When she got there, she tried to go in but her father held her back. Kara watched as the man's eyes extended out of his head and opened up and attached to the girls face.

"Daddy, he's gonna kill her." Kara said, trying to break free. The girl in the room started screaming and a few doctors rushed into the room. "Daddy." Kara said, trying to fight him off. The doctors all surrounded the girl but didn't see the man on top of her.

"Kara, there's nothing there." John tried to tell her.

"Daddy, you can't let him kill her." Kara said, crying. Kara felt a pain in her right arm and looked up. A doctor was standing there, pushing a needle into her arm. "Daddy?" Kara asked, turning to John.

"Just relax Kara." John told her. Kara eyes started closing as Kara passed out.

* * *

When Kara woke up again, she was back in her room. Dean and Sam were both sitting on the chairs beside her bed. It took a second for Kara to remember what happened. When she remembered about the girl and the man sitting on top of her, she moved to get out of the bed but Dean jumped up and kept her there. 

"Dean, he's gonna kill her." Kara said, trying to get him off of her.

"Kara, the girl died." Dean told her. Kara stopped fighting him and looked up.

"Died?" Kara asked, not wanting to believe it. Dean just nodded.

"He killed her. We have to find him." Kara said, moving to get up again.

"Kara, there was no one in the room besides the doctor." Dean told her.

"No, he was in there. These things came out of his eyes and attached to her face." Kara argued. Sam and Dean just looked at her with sad expressions on their faces.

"Kara, the doctor said you might be a little off for the next few days. You hit your head hard on that rock." Sam told her.

"I know what I saw. He was old and gray. His face was wrinkly and he had a long nose and his bottom teeth were sticking out of his lip." Kara closed her eyes, trying to remember. "He had white hair that he kinda covered with a black hat and he had a long black jacket." Sam and Dean looked at each other before turning back to Kara.

"Maybe you should lay back down." Dean said, concerned.

"Dean, please." Kara said, looking up at him, her eyes pleading with him. Dean looked at her and could tell Dean was worried about her, thinking that she'd sustained a serious head injury.

"Just lay down Kara." Dean said, helping her lay back down. Kara allowed herself to be laid back down and soon she was back asleep.

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up to find John sitting beside her. 

"Where are Dean and Sammy?" Kara asked, turning her head to look at him.

"They're resting at a motel. How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Better." Kara lied. Her head was still killing her and she really wanted to get up and find that demon that no one could see.

"See anything?" John asked.

"No." Kara shook her head.

"Good." John said, putting his hand on her forehead. "You're still burning up."

"Wonderful." Kara muttered. "Daddy, can I have some water?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." John kissed her forehead and left the room. Kara took advantage of the situation and jumped out of the bed. She looked around the room and saw her father's journal sitting in the chair he was just sitting in. She picked it up and snuck out of the room and headed in the opposite direction her dad took off in. She walked down a few more hallways before she stopped and turned into a closet. She sat in the corner, farthest away from the door and started looking through the book. She looked at all the pictures and skimmed pages but she didn't find anything that even resembled what she had seen. Halfway through her searching, she heard a someone over the intercom, telling everyone in the hospital to be on the lookout for a small blonde girl.

"Crap." Kara said, skimming faster. She saw people walking past the room and she was thankful no one walked in. She was toward the end of the book when the door burst open and her father was standing there.

"Kara Nicole Winchester, what the hell are you doing?" John asked, taking the book and tucking it away in his jacket before making Kara stand up.

"I know what I saw. There's something in here." Kara said as John led her back to the room. John didn't speak until they got back into the room. He put Kara back on the bed and put the blanket over her before finally speaking again.

"Kara, there's no demon in the hospital." John promised her. Kara just looked down, hating that no one believed her. "Kara, look at me." Kara looked up at him and saw the demon standing behind him in the corner of the room.

"Daddy, it's right there." Kara said, pointing to the corner of the room. Of course John still couldn't see it.

"Kara, there's nothing there." John said, "There is nothing supernatural in here." The demon started making it's way out of the room and Kara tried to get up, but John held her down.

"Daddy, it's gonna kill someone else. I can stop it. Please just let me go." Kara said, trying to fight him. A doctor came in a second later with a needle in his hand. "Daddy, I'm fine. Just let me go. Please."

"Kara, relax." John said as the doctor pushed the needle into her arm and injected her with something she didn't know. Soon she was asleep again.

* * *

The next day, Kara woke up to find just Sam sitting in the room. He was looking at her concerned. 

"Kara, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I know you guys don't believe me but I swear there's something in this hospital." Kara tried to convince him.

"There's nothing in the hospital Kara." John said walking in. "I've got good news. I'll be able to sign you out tomorrow, you're fever's gone down a little, but it's still there."

"I can't leave." Kara told him.

"Kara Nicole." John said, using his stern voice, "There's nothing here. Now tomorrow we're heading back to Bobby's, you understand?" Kara just looked at him but didn't respond. "Kara."

"Yes." Kara sighed.

"Good." John said as Dean walked in. Kara spent the rest of the day watching t.v. with the three of them.

That night, both John and Sam left, leaving Dean on Kara watch. Kara had a plan forming in her head, since this was her last night at the hospital. She had to find whatever this thing was and kill it. She had spent most of the night thinking about it. The girl who she'd seen him kill had the life sucked out of her using the things that came out of his eyes. She figured if you slice them off, he'd die.

Next, Kara yawned and pretended to fall asleep. She waited as long as she dared before opening her eyes again and found Dean was asleep. Kara slipped out of bed and started for the door before she remembered that she needed something to kill the thing. She snuck over to Dean and checked his pockets and didn't find anything. Sighing in frustration, Kara checked his ankles, knowing that he sometimes hid knives there. Kara smiled when she found a long knife tucked into it's sheath on his ankle. Kara took it out and hid it in her sling before slipping out of the room.

It was around midnight so there weren't many people around. Kara looked around, trying to find the demon.

"Come on freaky, where are you." Kara muttered to herself, slipping past a few nurses that were talking to themselves. Kara turned a corner and saw it leaving a room and turn to her before heading through another door. Kara ran to the door he had gone through which led to the basement. "You would." Kara muttered angrily as she quietly opened the door and slipped down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked around, wondering which way it went. Finally reaching a decision, she took off to the right and started running.

* * *

Back in the hospital room, Dean was fast asleep in the chair. He kept seeing Kara ten feet below him, laying on her left arm at an awkward angle and her head lying on the rock. 

He felt as though someone was searching his pockets. He tried to wake up but couldn't take his eyes off of Kara's lifeless body. He moved over to the ledge and slid down the side, quickly kneeling at Kara's side. He felt someone moving his jeans around his ankles but all he could focus on was Kara.

When Dean finally woke up, he saw that Kara wasn't in her bed.

"Damnit." Dean said. Then he remembered the feeling that someone was checking his pockets. Everything was there. He moved to his ankle and found the sheath that had contained his knife was empty. "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, running toward the door. He didn't know which way she went. He looked around and finally reaching a decision he ran left. He came up to a nurse's station and they paid no notice to him as he ran past. He turned a corner and saw a door closing slowly. Dean walked over to it and groaned.

"Kara Nicole Winchester." Dean muttered, opening the door slowly and walked down the stairs. He reached the bottom and didn't know which way to go. "Come on Dean, left or right, pick one." Dean looked in both directions before taking off to the right.

* * *

Kara had been walking down the corridor for ten minutes, not sure where to go when she felt something push her into a room opening where there were a bunch of pipes lying around. Kara looked up and saw the man in the black robe starting for her. Kara got up as fast as she could and tried to cut him but she didn't get close enough. The demon just hit her, sending her to the ground. Kara started to back away as best as she could when she saw Dean almost pass the room she was in. 

"Kara, what the hell.." Dean stopped when he noticed Kara's frightened expression. "Kara." Dean said, walking toward her.

"Dean, he's right here." Kara said, scrambling to her feet, the knife still in her hand.

"Kara, there's nothing there." Dean said, slowly making his way over to his sister, not sure what was wrong with her, hoping the damage done to her head wasn't that bad. All he saw was Kara hold out the knife and try to slice through air. "Kara, it's just me." Kara shook her head.

"Dean, he's right in front of you." Kara said, trying to slice the demon who just took her arm and through her to the other side of the room.

"Kara." Dean yelled, running over to her. He looked down at her and then over where she had been. "How?"

"That thing." Kara said, pointing to the demon but all Dean saw was her pointing to nothing.

"How do you plan on killing it?" Dean asked.

"I'll let you know." Kara said, making her way to her feet and starting for it. She managed to hit it but it just sent her to the ground and pinned her down.

"Kara, what's the matter?" Dean asked, kneeling beside her, not sure what was going on.

"I can't get him off." Kara said, struggling as the demon's eyes came out of it's head and headed for her face. "Dean, where's the knife?"

"Right here." Dean said, slipping it into her right hand. Kara took hold of it firmly and sliced the eyes off. The demon made a screech that Kara was sure Dean heard too. Kara pushed the demon to the side and it just rolled off of her, dead. Dean stood up and immediately helped Kara up.

"So what just happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Kara answered truthfully.

"We should probably get you back to your room." Dean said, looking at his watch. It was nearly one.

"Yeah, probably. Here." Kara said, handing Dean the knife back. Dean tucked it back into it's place before wrapping his arm around Kara's shoulders and leading her back up the stairs and to her room. Kara crawled back into bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When Kara awoke, John was sitting beside her, Dean was in a nearby chair and Sam sat next to him. 

"How are you feeling sweetie?" John asked, putting his hand on her forehead.

"One hundred and fifty percent better." Kara said, smiling weakly.

"Good, we'll have you out in less than an hour." John said before leaving. Sam followed after him, saying something about wanting something from a vending machine. Dean walked over to Kara's bed and sat down on it, facing her.

"Did you tell him?" Kara asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Dean said, "At least until we find out what it was." Dean said, noticing the hurt expression on her face.

"Alright. When we get back to Bobby's, we'll raid his books. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna be training any time soon." Kara said, lifting her left arm that was still in the sling.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Dean nodded. "I promise we'll find it and when we do, we'll tell dad." Dean kissed her forehead as John walked in.

"Lets go kiddo." John said, smiling. He brought in her bag of clothes and let her change into normal clothes before they left the hospital and the dead unknown demon behind.

* * *

When Kara and Dean got back to Bobby's, they spent most of their time in their bedroom, looking through all the books they could get their hands on. When John asked what they were doing, Dean just said that since Kara couldn't train, he wanted to teach her about all the different things. John seemed to buy the excuse and left them to their work. 

A week later as Kara and Dean were looking through books, Kara nearly dropped the one she was holding. She pointed to the cover.

"What?" Dean asked.

"That's him." Kara said, pointing to the cover. He opened it and flipped to a page of a better sketch.

"Now that's an ugly son of a bitch." Dean said, mostly to himself. "It says it name is Der Kindestod. The name means Child Death." Dean said, looking up.

"Okay, now can we tell dad?" Kara asked, jumping off her bed.

"I'm not sure." Dean said.

"Dean, you didn't see the way he looked at me when only I could see it and when I told him it was killing the girl. He thought I was out of my mind. I want to prove that I wasn't." Kara said, looking up at him pleading.

"Alright, lets go." Dean said, picking up the book and following her down the stairs. They found John sitting at the kitchen table with Sam and Bobby.

"Dad, we have to show you something." Kara said, her voice strong and confident.

"What is it?" John asked.

"The thing in the hospital." Kara started. John just sighed.

"Kara, there was nothing." John started. Kara just took the book from Dean and threw it on the table in front of him.

"It's name is Der Kindestod." Kara said, watching him reach for the book. "It means child death. It feeds off children by sucking the life out of them. Afterwards, it looks like they died because they were sick. That's what happened to those two kids." Kara said, her voice positive and strong. John looked through the book before looking up at her.

"There really was something." John said, mostly to himself. "Kara, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." John said, standing up and walking over to her, hugging her. He pulled back and started for the door. "We have to go back. We have to kill it."

"Taken care of." Kara said, turning to look at him.

"What?" He looked between Kara and Dean who wore identical expressions. "You killed this thing without talking to me?" John asked, raising his voice.

"You didn't believe me and I couldn't let that thing kill any one else." Kara told him.

"Are you sure it's dead?" John said after a moment of silence.

"Positive." Kara nodded.

"Alright, then that's taken care of, how about we have dinner." John said, walking back to the kitchen. Kara and Dean both nodded, starving since they spent almost every moment looking through the books upstairs.


	11. New School Year

"This place is huge." Kara said, looking around at their new apartment. It was in the same town, just on the other side. It had four bedrooms so everyone had their own room. Kara's arm had finally healed so she had another reason to be happy.

"Thought we needed a change." John said before walking into his room. Kara smiled and headed in the direction of her room. It was about as big as their old room, but she got it all to herself. She walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen where Dean and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's the matter?" Kara asked when she saw Dean's sad expression.

"School starts tomorrow." Dean grumbled.

"I can't wait." Sam said, smiling.

"You would geek boy." Dean said, turning to Sam.

"I can't wait either." Kara smiled. Both Dean and Sam turned to her, confused.

"Who are you and what have you done to my baby sister?" Dean asked.

"What, I'm starting middle school tomorrow." Kara said, smiling.

"Such fun." Dean rolled his eyes.

"It will be." Kara smiled.

* * *

Dean dropped Kara and Sam off at school the next morning before heading for the High School. Kara looked around at all the kids, none of which she had in her Elementary School. Kara was upset when she realized Ryan wouldn't be there, he was going to another school. 

"Forget this, I'm going home." Kara said, turning to leave.

"No you're not." Sam said, pulling her back toward the school.

"Please." Kara looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Kara, you'll be okay." Sam promised, walking into the school with Kara at his side.

"No I won't." Kara muttered to herself.

"Look, we have the same lunch, okay. Just find me then." Sam said as the bell rang.

"Okay." Kara nodded nervously as Sam took off in one direction, Kara moving in the other.

When she walked into her first class, which was English, she saw that there was only one seat left which was in the back. Kara smiled weakly and walked back there and sat down. Beside her, there was a girl with black hair and ice blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Jamie." The girl smiled.

"Kara." Kara nodded. They talked for a while before they compared schedules and saw that they had most of their classes together except for one. Kara had art while the other girl had home ec. When the bell rang, the they walked away together, heading for their next class, talking the whole time.

When lunch came around, Kara was looking around for Sam.

"Who you lookin for?" Jamie asked.

"My brother." Kara said, looking around.

"Your brother goes here?" Jamie asked.

"My brother Sammy, yeah. My other one Dean is over at the high school." Kara said, smiling as she finally spotted Sam sitting at a round table with a few of his other friends. Kara grabbed Jamie's arm and pulled her toward the table.

"Hey, eighth graders only." One of the boys said.

"Lay off Riley, it's Kara." Sam said, sticking up for her.

"Thanks Sam. Oh, this is Jamie by the way." Kara said, turning to Jamie who was looking at Sam.

"Hey." Sam said, giving her a smile.

"Hi." Jamie said weakly.

"Uh, we'll be right back." Kara said, putting her bag on a chair and dragging Jamie to the lunch line. "You okay Jamie?" Kara asked when she was sure they were out of earshot.

"Your brother's cute." Jamie said, blushing.

"Oh god no." Kara said, shuddering at the thought. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, I like his smile." Jamie said, looking over by the table.

"Yeah, okay. Don't ever say that again, okay." Kara said, shaking her head and grabbed a slice of pizza and a Pepsi and paid for them before walking back to the table with Jamie. Kara took her seat next to Sam who was talking to the boy Riley. Kara took a bite of her pizza before looking at her schedule and groaned.

"Don't make me go to gym." Kara complained.

"Can't help you there." Sam told her.

"Mean." Kara muttered before turning back to Jamie and talking to her. The bell rang and Kara groaned. "Please don't make me go." Kara half begged.

"See you after school shorty." Sam said, ruffling her hair before taking off toward his own class. Kara rolled her eyes and made her way toward the gym with Jamie.

* * *

After they'd changed into their gym clothes, they made their way out of the locker room and headed toward their class. 

"Alright." Their teacher came out of his office and looked at them. "We're going up to the track to do laps." Everyone in the class groaned but walked outside behind the teacher and up to the class. They stopped behind the teacher who walked to the side of the track and blew his whistle. Kara took off ahead of everyone, used to the laps from training and wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. By Kara's second lap, she noticed that she was alone on one side of the track while everyone else was on the other side, walking. Kara looked confused but continued to run until the teacher blew the whistle again, telling them to head back to the school. Kara was regaining her breath when Jamie walked over to her.

"I thought you didn't want to go to gym?" Jamie asked, obviously winded from the running.

"I didn't." Kara answered, shrugging.

"Winchester." The teacher called, ushering her over.

"I have a first name." Kara muttered, walking over to him. "Yes?"

"You ever consider joining the track team?" He asked.

"Uh, no thanks." Kara said before turning and walking back to the school.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kara met Sam in front of the school who was sitting on a small fence that was on the right of the school. 

"I don't wanna come back." Kara grumbled, jumping up next to him.

"And why's that?" Sam asked.

"My gym teacher wants to sign me up for the track team." Kara told him.

"You gonna do it?" Sam asked.

"Aint gonna happen." Kara said, shaking her head. "But I might try out for soccer." Kara looked up when she heard the Impala and saw Dean pulling up. Kara jumped down and ran for the car and before Sam could get there, hopped in the front seat.

"Hey shorty, that's my seat." Sam told her.

"Too slow." Kara said. Sam just rolled his eyes and hopped in the back.

* * *

Kara sat on the couch two weeks later, sketching something for art class. She was actually pretty good. The assignment was to draw what you couldn't live without. She had rolled her eyes at most of the kids answered. My music, my phone. But her idea was more serious. 

"What'cha doin?" Dean asked from behind her, causing her to jump and slam the sketch book closed.

"Nothing." Kara said, standing up and heading for her room.

"Didn't look like nothing." Dean said, making a reach for the book. Kara pulled it back quickly.

"Well it was nothing." Kara said defensively. Dean nodded and turned to move away before snapping back and grabbing the book from Kara. "Dean, give it back." Kara half yelled as Dean flipped through the pages before stopping on the one she'd been working on.

"Kara, you do this?" Dean asked, still looking at the picture.

"Yes." Kara said still trying to get the book that Dean held out of reach.

"It's really good." Dean told her. The picture consisted of three faces, all guys. Her father, Sam, and Dean.

"No it's not." Kara said, grabbing the book and slamming it closed.

"Yes it is." Dean promised her. Kara just blushed and muttered something before walking into her room and closing the door behind her.


	12. Altercation

"Why did Sam have to go to high school?" Jamie asked as she and Kara walked into the school.

"God Jame, it's still creepy you like him." Kara shuddered, walking toward her locker.

"I can't help it, he's so…" Jamie started but Kara cut her off.

"If you even finish that sentence, I will smack you." Kara threatened, pointing a finger at her after she got her locker open.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said seriously.

"Don't worry about it." Kara grabbed her history book out of her locker and put it in her bag. She grabbed her math book and put it in there too. She was about to close her locker when she stopped, looking at a picture of her and Ryan. She had barely talked to him in a year.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked, noticing her friend's change in mood.

"Nothing." Kara replied, closing her locker.

"Do you two girls need an escort?" Kara rolled her eyes and turned around, looking at their friend Adam.

"You know, that gets old after a while." Kara told him.

"Hey, it's my line." Adam shrugged. Kara just shook her head and walked with him and Jamie to class. They took their normal seats in the back. Kara had said they should sit in the back, mostly due to the fact on most weekends Kara had either training or actual hunts and needed time to sleep come Monday. It was now Friday and Kara was thankful that she wouldn't have to be in school for the weekend and as far as she knew, they didn't have a hunt. The teacher began talking and as Kara started spacing out, a piece of paper was thrown on her desk. She looked down at it and opened it. She saw the scribbly handwriting that belonged to Adam.

'_Are you busy this weekend?' _Kara thought for a second before answering. She figured she'd be free and scribbled a quick answer before tossing it back.

'_Maybe, I dunno really. Why?' _Adam read it before writing a reply and tossing it back.

'_figured we could hang out.' _Kara smiled. She wrote another reply and tossed it back before laying her head down.

'_I'll talk to my dad and call you tonight. Goodnight.' _She heard Adam give a small laugh before putting the note under his notebook.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kara, Jamie and Adam made their way out of school, talking and laughing. Kara looked out and groaned when she saw the Impala pull up, Sam and Dean in the front and the bags in the back. 

"No, not now." Kara muttered to herself.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Uh nothing." Kara said, turning to them. "I won't be able to hang out this weekend. I'll talk to you two Monday, okay." Kara gave them a weak smile before slowly making her way to the Impala.

"Didn't we have a hunt last weekend?" Kara asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well dad found a pissed off spirit a few towns over. Just a salt and burn, but he wanted you to go, you know, get experience.

"Just once I'd like to be able to hang out on weekends. You know, go to the movies, go to someone's house." Kara said, mostly to herself.

"Yeah, well you were the one…" Dean started.

"I know, I wanted in." Kara grumbled, looking out the window.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock Sunday night, Kara, Dean, Sam, and John each walked from a deserted house, each a little battered. Kara had a cut on her cheek and another one going all the way down her arm. 

"Just great." Kara muttered, getting into the car, "This'll be fun to explain."

"You don't have to explain." Dean told her. He was sporting his own cuts and bruises, getting beat the worst while trying to protect Kara.

"Yeah, what about when Adam and Jamie ask what happened? What if a teacher thinks dad beats me or something?" Kara asked, yawning.

"Don't worry. You think of something." Dean said as Kara laid her head back against the seat and fell asleep.

* * *

Kara awoke the next morning as her alarm clock went off at six o'clock. 

"So not fair." Kara muttered, her face buried in her pillow. She hit around her bedside table and eventually found the clock that she dropped on the floor, silencing it. Kara turned her head to get back to sleep when she felt something freezing hit her. She jumped up and immediately looked around. Dean was standing next to her bed with an empty cup.

"Dean Winchester." Kara half yelled, running after him. He just ran across the apartment and ducked into his room. "You're so dead." Kara hit his door before turning back to her room and raided her closet. She looked at the gash in her arm and knew she wouldn't be wearing short sleeved shirts for a while. She grabbed a thing long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans and changed before walking out the door with her bag. She saw Dean and Sam both waiting in the car.

"Took long enough." Dean told her.

"Just drive." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Oh my god, what happened?" Jamie asked worriedly, running over to Kara who was already looking through her locker. 

"I fell." Kara lied. She used that excuse way too much and she knew people would stop believing it soon. "So what happened this weekend?" Kara asked, changing the subject.

"Me and Adam went to the park. There really wasn't much to do without you." Jamie told her.

"Yeah." Kara said, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Whatever Kare." Jamie rolled her eyes and Kara laughed as they walked to class, meeting up with Adam.

"Kara, what happened?" Adam asked, reaching out to touch the cut on her face.

"I fell." Kara said, moving away from his touch. "Looks worse than it is." Kara yawned as the bell rang. "Goodnight." Kara said, falling asleep.

At the end of class, the bell rang, causing Kara to jump up and Jamie and Adam to laugh.

"Bite me." She growled at both of them. They both stopped laughing, noting Kara's serious death glare. Kara just shook her head and walked out of the classroom, heading toward her next class, Jamie and Adam exchanging looks behind her.

* * *

"You okay Kare?" Adam asked as they sat down at lunch. 

"Just fuckin wonderful." Kara muttered, her knees up to her chest and her head laying on them, her eyes closed. Jamie and Adam exchanged glances again. Kara never swore, at least, not around them. "Stop doing the nervous glances." Kara said, not even opening her eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" Jamie asked.

"Just tired." Kara told her, her eyes still closed.

"Oh look, it's little Winchester." Kara sighed and turned around. Behind her was Sarah Collins, the bitchiest person she ever met.

"What do you want?" Kara asked, annoyed.

"Oh what's the matter, are you upset?" Sarah asked, her voice sounded as though she was talking to a baby. Her two friends on her sides just laughed.

"No, just tired and annoyed as hell. Now what do you want?" Kara asked.

"Well I've heard things around school, you know. I just want to see if they're true." Sarah said innocently.

"This outta be intelligent." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Well word is your mom didn't die in a fire, your father killed her. Other people are sayin he said a 'demon' did it, which would make him nuts and you and your whole family freaks." Kara immediately jumped up and stood in front of Sarah, balling her fists, pure anger and hate in her eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about me or my family. Ever!" Kara yelled, resisting the urge to punch her.

"Why, isn't it true?" Sarah asked, trying to sound all high and mighty but Kara could tell she was scared. Kara couldn't hold it in any more and punched her as hard as she could. Sarah fell on the floor and Kara continued to punch her. Soon a security guard finally managed to pull her off of Sarah, but she was still kicking to try and get away.

"Don't you Ever say anything about my family again!" Kara yelled, trying to get free as the guard half carried her to the principles office while Adam and Jamie looked at Kara with sad expressions on their faces.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester, thank you for coming down." Mrs. Daniels, the principle said half an hour later. 

"What happened? What did Kara do?" John asked, looking down at his daughter. He never thought he'd have to come down to the school because Kara was in trouble.

"Kara got into an altercation at lunch with another girl, Sarah Collins." Mrs. Daniels told him.

"An altercation?" John asked.

"I beat her ass." Kara muttered.

"You did what?" John asked.

"Ms. Collins is in the nurses office. She's fine but she's already got some bruises and small cuts on her face." Mrs. Daniels informed him.

"I'm so sorry." John said, not sure what to say.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to suspend Kara for a week." Mrs. Daniels told him, "She'll be able to come back to school next Tuesday."

"I understand." John nodded. "I'm sorry about what happened." He stood up and shook Mrs. Daniels hand before leading her out the door and out of the school toward his new Chevy truck.

"Kara Nicole Winchester, what were you thinking?" John asked once they were in the car. Kara just looked ahead of her, anger in her eyes. "Kara, answer me."

"She had it coming." Was all Kara would say. John sighed angrily and drove back to the apartment.

"No tv, no stereo, no phone, no going anywhere for two weeks." John said as they walked into the apartment.

"Whatever." Kara muttered to herself. She saw Dean jump off the couch and walk over to them.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Your sister got into a fight." John answered.

"Her, fighting?" Dean asked in disbelief. Kara hated training, let alone a fight.

"Yeah, apparently she hurt the girl pretty bad too." John told him.

"Kara, why were you fighting?" Dean asked.

"Bitch had it coming." Kara said quietly as she made her way to her room.

"Watch your language." John said as Kara closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed. She laid down on it and started off into space when Dean walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Kara, why were you fighting?" Dean asked softly, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Bitch had it coming." Kara answered again, not looking at him.

"Kara, stop saying that. What did she do?" Dean asked. Kara turned her head to look at him and saw the look in his eyes, the pleading 'talk to me' look.

"She said there were rumors around school that mom didn't die in a fire, that dad killed her." Kara said, anger bubbling beneath the surface. "She said there was another one that dad thought a demon killed her and that if he did believe that then he was nuts and all of us were freaks. That's when I hit her, telling her not to talk about my family." Dean pulled her into a hug and didn't say anything. Kara wasn't crying and didn't plan to but hugged Dean back. She could feel that he wasn't mad anymore about her getting into a fight or about her getting suspended. Hell, she knew that if someone said that to Dean, they would've been in worse shape than Kara left Sarah.

* * *

The whole week while she was suspended, all Kara did was sketch in her sketch book while John left her in the apartment alone with Dean. He never bothered her, not once, knowing that all she wanted those few days was to be left alone. 

On Friday afternoon, Kara left her room and saw Dean sitting on the couch while Sam and her father were packing a few things. Kara made her way to the fridge to take out a Pepsi out of the fridge when John turned to her.

"I'm leaving for a hunt." John told her.

"Okay." Kara said blankly.

"I'm taking Sam with me. Dean's staying to watch you." John told her.

"Have fun." Kara said, turning and walking back into her room. She closed her door and laid back down on her bed, staring at the wall, nothing to do but wait to go back to school.

Half an hour later, she heard the door open and knew it was Dean since she'd heard her dad's truck pull away twenty minutes earlier.

"Hey, wanna go to the store with me?" Dean asked.

"I'm grounded." Kara told him.

"Yeah, well Dad told me to watch you and I wanna go out. Wanna go" Dean said, smiling down at her. Kara smiled back and nodded, happy to finally get out of the apartment for a little while. Kara jumped out of bed and headed out of the apartment with Dean.

* * *

"You're an addict." Kara said as Dean picked up a big bag of peanut M&Ms. 

"No I'm not. I can stop anytime I want." Dean said defensively.

"Okay, how about now." Kara said. Dean looked down at the bag for a second before looking back up at her.

"Next week's better." Dean told her. Kara just smiled and shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Kara smiled, grabbing a bag of Hershey kisses. Since she'd gotten grounded, her father had taken away all her chocolate. She went over to the counter with Dean who also grabbed a bag of Doritos on his way up to the counter. Dean paid for everything and took the bag to the car when Kara saw Jamie and Adam coming out of a store nearby.

"Adam. Jamie." Kara called. They both turned and ran toward her.

"Oh my god Kara, we haven't heard from you in days." Jamie said, hugging her.

"Yeah, I kinda got grounded and suspended." Kara said, shrugging like it was nothing.

"You know Sarah's back in school." Jamie told her. Kara's body tensed and Dean sensed it instantly.

"You really busted her up." Adam told her.

"She shouldn't have pissed me off." Kara said simply.

"Yeah, she's been telling people…" Adam started but was cut off as Jamie elbowed him.

"What?" Kara asked, anger boiling again.

"She said you just went psycho on her." Jamie finished, sighing. Kara balled her hands into fists and wished Sarah was there so she could knock her out.

"Okay, time to go. Come on carebear." Dean said, practically forcing Kara into the car. "She'll see you Tuesday." Dean told Jamie and Adam as he jumped into the drivers seat and went back to the apartment.

When he got there, he grabbed the bag and forced Kara back into the apartment complex and up to the second floor where their apartment was. He opened the door and dropped the bag on the kitchen counter before turning Kara around and looking her in the eyes.

"Kara, calm down okay. Just let it go." Dean tried telling her. Kara didn't respond she just walked away and started pacing the room, really wanting to hit something. She set her sight on the wall and hit it hard a few times before Dean's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Kara, what did I just say." Dean said, half worried about her, half angry. Dean dragged her to the couch and put her down on it. When he was sure she wouldn't move, he walked over and grabbed a first aid kit before taking it out and putting antiseptic on a cloth and cleaning her hands, both which were cut and bleeding from punching the wall. "Kara, I know you're mad, okay. I would be too. But you can't do that." Kara just started off into space, thinking about punching Sarah again, over and over. "Kara, say something."

"Okay Dean." Kara said, a blank expression on her face.

"Okay, how about I go get dinner and then we'll watch a movie okay." Dean said, finishing cleaning her hands.

"Okay Dean." Kara said again. Dean nodded and left Kara alone who just laid down on the couch. Part of her wanted to cry, the other wanted to just go after Sarah but she couldn't do the latter and wouldn't do the first.

Dean was back a few minutes later and handed her a burger, fries, and chocolate shake before grabbing his own stuff and sitting next to her. They ate in silence for the most part, except for Dean making small jokes, trying to make Kara feel better. It started to work and soon she was more relaxed than she'd been in a long time.

After they finished, Dean went over to the t.v. and started going through the movies they had.

"What do you feel like watching?" Dean asked.

"I dunno." Kara said, thinking about the movies they had in her head. "Friday the 13th." Dean nodded and put the movie in and stared it before walking back to the couch. By the end of the movie, both of the Winchesters were fast asleep.


	13. Declan

A year later, everything pretty much went back to normal, well as normal as things could get for Kara.

"This year, we rule the school." Jamie said, walking into the middle school for their last year. Kara had just laughed and rolled her eyes. She went over to her locker and opened it before getting her books out. "What?" Jamie asked.

"It feels like I've been ruling the school since I got here. Sixth grade, I was Sam's sister so everyone knew me. Last year after the Sarah thing, everyone knew not to piss me off. This is just going to be like any other year." Kara said, slamming her locker closed.

"Yeah well we weren't as lucky as you to have a big brother to take us to the top." Adam said, coming up behind her.

"Yeah, lucky." Kara rolled her eyes, leaning against her locker. She took out her schedule and the three compared them, happy to find out they had most of their classes together except Kara didn't have Jamie in Art and she didn't have Adam for science, which she was very upset about because that was Adam's best subject and he was gonna be her partner. Kara and Adam took off for art while Jamie went to her music class.

"I hate this class." Adam groaned as they walked in.

"I like it." Kara said, pulling out her sketchbook that the teacher had been very impressed with. Adam took it from her and started flipping through it while Kara tried to get it back.

"No wonder, you're awesome." Adam told her, making her smile and blush a little.

"I'm not that good." Kara said modestly.

"Yeah, you are." Adam said, making Kara blush more. She turned her head for a few minutes until she was sure the pink tinge in her cheeks was gone before she turned back to Adam who was smiling knowingly at her.

'_I hate when people do that.' _Kara said to herself.

* * *

Later that day when Kara went to Science alone since both Adam and Jamie had it together, she sighed and dropped down into the seat near the back. She turned to look out the window and felt someone drop into the seat beside her. She turned her head to tell them to find another seat when she just stared at the person, speechless. He had short dark blonde hair and the greenest eyes she'd ever seen. 

"I'm Declan." He said, giving her a small smirk.

"I. I." Kara thought to herself to a second. _'what's my name again?' _"Kara." Kara said, finally remembering. She felt the pink tinge in her cheeks coming back as he continued to smirk at her.

"Nice to meet you." He said, his eyes sparkling. During the rest of the class, she spent her time talking to him when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Hey, you wanna do something after school?" He asked.

"I, I dunno." Kara said, not sure. It's not that she didn't want to, it was just that she didn't want Dean starting shit with him.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He promised, smirking. Kara thought to herself for a second before nodding.

"Sure. I'll meet you by the main doors." Kara said as the bell rang, signaling the end of her class.

"See you later." He said before leaving the class. Kara smiled and practically ran to her English class where Adam and Jamie were waiting.

"Kara, what's the rush?" Jamie asked. She noticed the smile and blush on her friends face and quickly understood. "Who is he?" She asked, smiling.

"Declan." Kara told her. "He's really cute and really funny and he has this smirk that's so…" Kara's voice trailed off as Jamie smiled and giggled.

"So someone's got a crush." Jamie said in an all knowing voice.

"I'm gonna hang out with him after school." Kara told her.

"You just met him and you're gonna be with him alone?" Adam asked, acting as protective as Sam and Dean.

"Adam, don't alright. I'm already gonna get that if Sammy and Dean find out." Kara told him. The bell rang seconds later and they all took their seats.

* * *

At the end of school, Kara met Declan who was waiting on the inside of the main doors. 

"Hey." He smiled as she met him.

"Hey." Kara said, smiling. She looked outside and saw the Impala in it's normal spot, waiting for her. "Hey, can you wait for a sec?" Kara asked.

"Sure." Declan nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Kara turned and ran out the door, over to the Impala.

"About time." Dean said, looking past Sam at her.

"Yeah, I kinda gotta stay for a little. My art teacher wanted to talk to me about my sketches." Kara lied quickly.

"How long is a little while?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. I'll walk home." Kara told him.

"Kara, that's not a smart idea." Sam told her.

"Sam, we don't live that far away. I'll be fine." Dean and Sam both looked skeptically. "I promise."

"Fine, but take this with you." Dean said, handing her a knife.

"Dean, I'll be fine." Kara told him.

"Just take it before I make you get in this car." Dean said, using his overprotective voice.

"Fine." Kara slipped it into her bag quickly. "I'll see you guys later." Kara ran back to the school and heard the Impala pull away as she did.

"What was that about?" Declan asked, stepping out of the school when the Impala was out of site.

"Brothers." Kara said simply. "Told them I had to stay after school."

"You lied to your brothers?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I would've said I was hanging out with a guy, I'd be dead." Kara told him. "And I like not being dead."

"Got'cha." He nodded and began walking away from the school. "So where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"I dunno, where is there to go really?" Kara asked. She'd lived in this town since she could remember and she didn't really know anywhere that they could go.

"There's a park nearby." Declan suggested.

"Sounds perfect." Kara nodded. Ever since Dean had taken her to parks when she was younger, she had loved going there, feeling comfortable just being there. Declan took her hand in his and Kara was surprised but didn't move away. She felt comfortable with him, even though she'd only known him for a little while. When they got to the park, Kara automatically moved for the swing and Declan moved behind her, pushing her. Kara smiled at the whole thing, being in a comfortable location with a really cute, smart, funny boy.

"So what does Ms. Winchester like?" Declan asked, starting conversation.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"What do you like to do?" Declan asked, still pushing her on the swing.

"Not a lot." Kara said, thinking. "Talking, t.v., friends, sketching." Kara shrugged slightly.

"You any good." Declan asked.

"Everyone who's stolen my sketchbook says I am but I don't think I'm that good." Kara told him. "Anyway, what do you like?"

"Not much either. Pretty much the same things. And I play guitar." He told her.

"You any good?" Kara asked, repeating the phrase he'd used moments earlier.

"Mildly." Declan said from behind her. He stopped the swing, holding both the chains steady. Kara turned to face him, confused as to why he stopped swinging her. His face was inches from hers. Kara looked up at him as he leaned down and kissed her. Kara bit back a gasp and kissed him back. Soon he broke the kiss, both of them red and panting slightly. Kara got off the swing and looked down at her watch which read five thirty.

"Damnit, I'm so dead." Kara muttered, grabbing her bag from where she left it beside the swing.

"Walk you home?" Declan asked as Kara moved to start running.

"Sure. But we gotta go fast." Kara told him. Declan took her hand and they walked toward the apartment at her at a quick enough space so they'd get there before six but slow enough to enjoy each other's company. Declan just had a way of always making Kara laugh and smile. When they were about a block from the apartment, Kara stopped.

"What is it?" Declan asked.

"I gotta go the rest of the way myself. If my dad, or Sam, or Dean see you, well, that's not gonna be a good thing." Kara told him.

"Understood. I'll see you tomorrow?" Declan asked.

"You can count on it." Kara smiled. Declan leaned down and kissed her one last time. Kara pulled back, smiling wider. "Bye." She said before turning and running to the apartment and up to the second floor. When she opened the door, she was met by John, Sam, and Dean packing.

"Are you kidding? It's Wednesday." Kara said, closing the door behind her.

"Well we got word of a powerful son of a bitch a few towns over." John told her.

"It was only the first day of school." Kara argued.

"Kara Nicole, go pack your bag. We leave in five minutes." John told her. Kara made her way to her room and threw off her school bag before grabbing her duffle and filling it with clothes before heading out of her room and down to the cars with her family. Her father took the truck as usual and Dean, Sam, and Kara followed in the Impala.

* * *

"I hate this plan." Kara yelled as she ran through the cemetery. The hunt they were on dealt with a dead girl brought back to life, not as a spirit but an actual corporeal person. Dean, Sam, and John were at the girl's grave, performing some ritual while Kara got stuck leading the thing away. 

It hadn't really been the best plan but the three guys knew how to perform rituals and she didn't and they needed to lure the girl away so Kara got stuck with the job.

Kara looked behind her and saw that the girl was gaining on her.

"I really, really hate this plan." Kara yelled as she took the gun out of her jacket pocket and aimed it at the girl. She shot her once in the shoulder. Kara hoped it would've slowed her down but it just seemed to piss her off more and run quicker. Kara turned back around and saw Dean, Sam, and John standing by a grave.

'_Shit, not good.' _Kara thought to herself, realizing she'd led the girl to the grave where they were performing the ritual. Kara turned around and figured the only way to stall the girl was to fight her. Granted, it wasn't the best plan since the girl was stronger, but she didn't really have any other choice, she needed the boys to finish what they were doing. Kara punched the girl in the jaw, but the girl just turned back to her and knocked her down on the ground, pinning her down. Kara kicked and punched the girl who seemed unfazed by the hits. She reached up and sliced Kara's cheek with her nails, making four long gashes.

"Anytime soon would be greatly appreciated." Kara yelled as she continued to fight the girl trying to get her off. Kara finally managed to kick the girl off of her, but she just stood up and started for her again. Before she could reach Kara, she let out an earsplitting scream and burst into flames before disappearing. Kara heard footsteps behind her and started to stand up when she felt someone helping her.

"You okay?" Sam asked, helping her up.

"Wonderful." Kara said sarcastically as she brushed herself off. "Took you long enough." She turned and looked accusingly at the guys.

"You said you could outrun it." Dean reminded her.

"Yeah well you guys said it would take a few minutes. A few is five not fifteen." Kara said, turning to him.

"Enough. Lets get home." John said, stopping the fight that he was sure would get worse. Kara just crossed her arms and walked back to the Impala.

* * *

"What happened Kara?" Declan asked Monday at school when he saw the marks on her face. 

"Oh, um.." Kara thought to herself, trying to think of something. "Big ass pissed off cat." Kara told him.

"You okay?" Declan asked, reaching out for the claw marks.

"I'm fine." Kara said, moving away.

"So where were you Thursday and Friday?" He asked as they walked to their seats.

"I woke up Thursday with a fever." Kara told him. "Dad wouldn't let me out of bed."

"You still sick?" He asked.

"Nope, one hundred percent better." Kara promised. Declan smirked and leaned down to kiss her. Kara melted against him, feeling completely at home. When the bell rang, they jumped apart and sat down, Kara blushing furiously. Kara tried to focus on what the teacher was saying but it was getting hard when every time the teacher turned his back, Declan would kiss her. It was hard for Kara to resist but she scooted away from him and stared at the board. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Declan giving a playful pout which just made Kara want to kiss him more.


	14. Freshman

"I can't believe they let you go to the movies with me." Declan said, smiling as they walked away from the theatre around ten on Saturday night.

"Yeah, well…" Kara started, biting her lip.

"Well what?" Declan asked, looking down at her.

"I told them I was going with Jamie and Adam." Kara admitted.

"Wait." Declan stopped them in the middle of the side walk and looked at her. "We've been together for almost a year and you can't tell them that you were going to the movies with me?"

"Uh…Actually, they don't know we're going out really." Kara said, looking down.

"What? Why not?" Declan asked, hurt.

"Because they're very overprotective and I don't want them scaring you away." Kara told him. "I like you too much."

"They won't scare me away." Declan said, and to prove his point, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips that Kara melted into. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they pulled back for air.

"I should get back before I get grounded." Kara said, looking down at her watch which read ten twenty five.

"Yeah, I'll walk you." Declan said. Kara smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and walked with her to the apartment.

"You're sweet, you know that." Kara said, smiling.

"It's been said." Declan said, smirking down at her. All too soon, they arrived at Kara's apartment.

"I'll see you later." Kara said, not wanting to go upstairs but knew she'd be in trouble if she didn't.

"Yeah." Declan said before leaning down and kissing her one last time before Kara turned reluctantly and walked up to the apartment. She put the key in the slot and was met by her father getting ready to leave.

"No." Kara complained, noting his hunt face.

"You're not going. You and your brothers are staying here. I'm going with a friend of mine." John told her.

"Works for me." Kara said, walking into the apartment.

"You listen to your brothers." John said before he walked out the door.

"Why were you out so late?" Dean asked, getting off the couch.

"Movie ran late and the three of us stopped for ice cream." Kara answered automatically.

"Who'd you go with again?" Dean asked.

"Who do I always go with. Jamie and Adam." Kara answered, rolling her eyes. Dean seemed to accept her answers and grabbed a soda from the fridge before walking back to the couch where Sam was also sitting.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked.

"Well, I just got back from the movies but sure, what'cha got?" Kara asked, moving toward the couch.

"All the Friday the 13th movies." Sam answered.

"What is it with us and slasher movies?" Kara asked as she walked over to the couch. Neither Sam nor Dean answered. Kara just shrugged and leaned back against the couch as Sam pressed play on the VCR. They watched the second, third, and fourth movies until they decided to head to bed around five in the morning.

* * *

Kara made it out of bed somewhere around noon, still tired but couldn't sleep anymore as the sun blared in through her window. She walked out of her room and into the small kitchen where Sam was standing by the fridge. 

"What'cha doin?" Kara asked, jumping up and sitting on the counter beside the sink.

"I'm starving but of course we don't have anything to eat." Sam said, closing the fridge.

"Well when sleeping beauty wakes up, we'll go out to lunch. On Dean." Kara said, smirking.

"Who says I'm paying?" Dean asked, walking out of his bedroom.

"Fine, lets settle it." Kara and Sam shared a smile before walking over to Dean with their hands out. Dean sighed before doing the same. After three shakes, Dean had scissors while Sam and Karli had rock.

"Predictable Dean, always with the scissors." Kara said in a mock sad tone.

"Damnit." Dean grumbled to himself. Karli smiled innocently before she walked over to her room to get changed into a pair of blue jeans and a purple tank top. Kara brushed out her hair and threw the brush back on her dresser before walking back out to the apartment where both Sam and Dean were emerging from their rooms, both dressed and ready to leave.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Kara said, walking toward the door.

"You're always hungry." Dean muttered.

"Well I got a really fast metabolism, it's not my fault." Kara said innocently and opened the door and ran for the Impala, waiting for them. Sam was down in a second but Dean seemed to be taking his sweet time getting down the stairs.

"Dean, I will hotwire your car if you don't get down here." Kara yelled which seemed to work as Dean ran out the door and over to the drivers side. Kara smirked and jumped into the backseat as Sam slid into his seat in the front.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Portillos, one of their favorite places. Kara got a hotdog, fries, and a large chocolate shake since she wasn't paying. Dean just sent her a look that she just ignored as they sat down in a booth, Kara sitting beside Sam, both of them across from Dean.

"So on Monday, you'll be a little freshie." Dean said, smirking.

"Yeah, well I already know a lot of people won't piss me off." Kara said shrugging as she bit into a French fry.

"You know not everyone's gonna know about the fight." Dean reminded her.

"I know, but the second I say my last name, everyone will back off. No one will want to mess with Sam and Dean's little sis." Kara said, happy that having two older brothers would save her from the Freshman torture.

"You're better off than most Freshman." Sam told her.

"I know." Kara said smiling. She just hoped that her 'get out of jail free card' would work for her friends as well.

* * *

They arrived back at the apartment around three, spending most of their time out, poking fun at Karli who was going to be a freshman which annoyed her to no end and they both knew it. 

"When's dad gonna be back?" Kara asked, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"No Clue." Dean said, plopping down next to her.

"Now I wish I could've gone with him. I'm bored out of my mind." Kara said, sighing.

"What mind?" Dean asked, smirking. Kara just hit him in the back of the head. "Ow, what did I do?" Dean asked, trying to seem innocent.

"You were mean, that's what." Kara said, taking the remote from his hands and started flipping through the channels, only to have the remote snatched away by Sam.

"Jackass." Kara muttered under her breath as Sam started flipping through channels. He stopped when he saw the movie Ace Ventura: Pet Detective which earned him looks from both Kara and Dean.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Uh, this aint very slasher." Kara told him.

"Or Geekboy." Dean added.

"What? I don't spend all my time watching braniac movies." Sam told them. They both rolled their eyes and turned back to watch the movie. Two hours later, after the movie was over, the other one came up next, and they didn't complain. They were all bored and knew this was the only thing to really do. Around eight thirty, Kara said she was gonna go catch up on the sleep she missed and walked into her room. She changed into her pajama shorts and a tank top before laying down. A few minutes later, she was startled by knocking. Kara muttered curses to herself and noticed the knocking wasn't coming from her door, but from the window. She looked out and saw Declan standing on a tree branch, looking at her.

"Declan." Kara hissed, opening the window. "What are you doing?"

"Wanted to see you." Declan said, slipping through the window and stood in front of her.

"My brothers are in the other room." Kara told him, her voice low.

"Yeah, I guessed." Declan said, leaning down and kissing her. Kara wanted to kiss him back but knew it was dangerous.

"They'll kill you." Kara said, pulling away.

"They can try." Declan said, moving to kiss her again.

"Declan." Kara pulled away again. "This is really sweet but you should really go." Kara said, regretting every word.

"Fine. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Declan said, sighing.

"See you tomorrow." Kara nodded as Declan made his way out the window. When he was out of sight, Kara made her way back to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Kara, move your ass." Dean yelled through the apartment. 

"I'm moving jackass." Kara yelled back as she changed into a pair of Jeans and a black tank top. Her light blonde hair was flowing past her shoulders and Kara smiled at her appearance.

"Kara, if you're not out in twenty seconds, I'm leaving you." Dean yelled.

"No you won't cause dad would kick your ass." Kara said, grabbing her backpack and walking out toward the door where Sam and Dean were waiting.

"I'd tell him I had a good reason." Dean said as he walked out to the Impala. Kara just rolled her eyes and she and Sam both followed him down to the car. Kara jumped into her normal seat and Dean quickly sped off to the high school.

When they got there, Sam and Karli jumped out of the car and headed for the main doors.

"Don't forget, you can find me at lunch, alright." Sam told her before taking off. Kara walked around, looking for her friends. Soon, she felt someone tickling her sides and found Adam standing behind her.

"You're an ass." Kara told him, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"Yeah, I know." Adam said, smiling at her.

"So where's Jamie?" Kara asked.

"Dunno, we'll see her first period." Adam reminded her.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Kara said as she followed him to class. When they got there, they saw Jamie already sitting in the back, saving two other seats back there for them. They sat the exact same way for two years. Adam on the left, Kara in the middle, Jamie on the right. It was just the way they got used to sitting. The bell rang and a bunch of students ran in, not realizing how late it was. Kara just rolled her eyes. She sat in the history class, listening to the teacher tell them what was going to be happening first semester, and second semester if they still had her. Kara knew that she, Jamie, and Adam would. For some reason, the administration never seemed to be able to split them up. She knew they probably didn't realize it but it was too weird to be a coincidence. Then again, it was Kara's life.

* * *

Two periods later, Declan joined the three of them for Algebra, one of her least favorite classes. She hated math and she knew it hated her too. The three best friends took their seats in the back while Declan sat in front of Kara. Kara turned her head to look at Adam who was practically glaring at Declan. Kara didn't really understand why Adam didn't like him. After Class, Jamie, Adam, and Kara all headed to science while Declan went to English. Kara was upset to find out that she only had Declan in one of her classes. The three walked into class and took their seats when a blonde boy walked into class. Even though she hadn't seen him in almost three years, she recognized him immediately. 

"Ry." Kara said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Kare." Ryan replied, a small smile on his face. Kara nodded and hugged him close.

"I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you in forever." Kara said, not wanting to let him go.

"Missed you too Kare." Ryan replied, hugging her back. "You know, we should probably sit down." Kara and Ryan broke apart, laughing slightly. Kara nodded and led them over to her seat which he sat in front of.

"Ry, this is Adam and Jamie." Kara said, pointing to her friends on either side of her. "Guys, this is Ryan. I've known him since kindergarten." Kara explained.

"Hey Ryan." They both said, smiling slightly.

"Hey." Ryan replied as the bell rang. Kara almost fell asleep in class. She always hated the first day, the teachers just ramble about what they expect in class. To Kara, every teacher wanted the same things. 'Do your homework, don't piss them off, and don't fall asleep in class.' Kara usually broke all three of those rules, usually in the same day.

"Kara." She heard Jamie hiss followed by an elbow in the side.

"I wasn't sleeping." Kara complained.

"Then how did you not hear the bell?" Jamie asked.

"Shut up." Kara muttered, realizing she actually had fallen asleep.

"So on to lunch." Kara smiled. Again, she was in a different lunch period than Declan but at least she had it with her friends and her brother. When she walked into the lunch room, she immediately spotted Sam sitting at a big round table with Riley and two of his other friends Will and Connor.

"The smallest Winchester arrives. And she brings a party." Riley said, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

"Can it Riley." Kara said, taking a seat next to her brother and Jamie, who sat next to Ryan, who sat next to Adam.

"How are classes going Kare?" Sam asked.

"They suck, that's how they're going." Kara responded, taking one of Sam's fries.

"Hey, get your own." Sam said, blocking Kara's hand from getting his food.

"Forgot my money." Kara said, sneakily stealing another fry.

"Well then your SOL aren't you?" Sam said, moving his tray away. Kara just gave him the puppy dog eyes she'd perfected over the years and he gave in. Kara smiled and took a few more fries, munching on them.

"So does the littlest Winchester have a boyfriend?" Riley asked. Riley was always known for asking the most random shit.

"What?! No, no." Kara said, shaking her head, not wanting to bring up Declan in front of her brother.

"Really, because word through the halls is that you're dating that Freshman Declan Wood." Riley said, making Kara cough on the Pepsi she'd stolen from Sam.

"Your dating Declan?!" Sam asked, overprotective brother taking over playful brother.

"I-I." Kara paused for a second, not sure what to say. "I gotta go." Kara stood up and grabbed her bag and left the lunchroom, heading for the student lounge. She sat down in a chair, thoughts whirling around her head.

"Kare." Ryan's voice was soft as he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Ry." Kara replied.

"You okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Kara nodded.

"So you're going out with Declan?" Ryan asked. Kara just nodded. "Kara, be careful around him."

"Why?" Kara asked, turning to look at him.

"He went to my middle school for the first two years. He wasn't the best person." Ryan told her.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"He treated girls horribly. He dated them for a few days and broke up with them in the worst way. Most of the time, the girls didn't come to school for at least a week. I don't know what exactly happened, but I want you to watch yourself, okay." Ryan explained.

"I'm a big girl Ry, I can take care of myself. But thanks for lookin out for me again." Kara said, giving him a weak smile which Ryan returned.

* * *

"Kara, what the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled when they got back to the apartment.

"I like him, we're dating. What's so hard to comprehend?" Kara snapped.

"Kara, he's bad news. I went to school with his brother. A real jackass that guy was." Dean told her.

"Well he's different Dean. He's nice and he's funny and sweet. And he really likes me." Kara told him.

"His brother raised him Kara, so they're just alike." Dean tried telling her.

"Okay, you sleep with random sluts. I'm just dating a guy. I think what I'm doing is better." Kara snapped. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

"Stop!" Sam yelled. Kara just glared at Dean and went into her room, slamming her door behind her. She laid down on her bed and stayed there the rest of the night, not wanting to see anyone.


	15. Danger

On Friday, Kara was hanging out at Declan's house watching movies. Of course she told Sam and Dean she was hanging out with Ryan since she hadn't seen him in forever. They believed her, knowing how much Kara had missed him. Ever since Sam found out about Declan, he told Dean who had yelled at her for half an hour about not telling them.

Kara and Declan were sitting on the couch, Declan's arm around her and Kara was leaning against his chest.

"I could get used to this." Kara said, smiling. Declan replied by leaning down and capturing her lips. Kara smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Soon Kara and Declan were both laying on the couch, Declan laying on top of her.

"Declan." Kara said, pulling back. "I-I can't." Declan didn't seem to pay attention as he moved his hands under her shirt. "Declan, get off." Kara yelled, trying to push him off but he was pinning her down, all of her training forgotten. Declan tried to kiss her again but the training flooded back to Kara's memory and she was able to punch him as hard as she could. He flipped off the couch and Kara started running for the door, but Declan grabbed her ankle, sending her down again. He turned her around and pinned her down again.

"Declan, get off." Kara yelled, trying to push him away. He just grabbed both of her arms and held them up above her head with one of his hand while the his other one roamed down her body.

"Kara, it'll be best you don't fight me." Declan told her.

"Let me go you son of a bitch." Kara yelled, still trying to wriggle free of him. Declan just lifted his roaming hand and backhanded her.

"I've been waiting a year for this. It was well worth the wait." Declan said, looking down at her form pinned beneath him. Kara shook her head and started to cry unwillingly. Declan seemed to notice and brought his hand up and cupped her cheek tenderly. "Kara, don't cry. If you place nice, I'll make it enjoyable." Kara just looked up at him, glaring. Declan moved his hand down her body again and stopped at her belt. He began undoing it making Kara struggle more. The training came back, her father's voice coaching her, telling her she needed to get free. Using all her strength, Kara brought her leg up and kicked Declan in the side, causing him to fall off of her. She quickly got up and kicked him in the side, making sure he'd stay down long enough for her to get out.

"Bitch." Declan said, getting up. Kara made an immediate dash for the door. Kara gripped the handle and moved to open it when Declan caught up to her and turned her around, slamming her back against the door and punched her. Kara had been able to roll with the punch since she'd been punched harder for four years and kicked him in the gut, sending him back and punched him as hard as she could. Kara then turned to the door and ran out while Declan tried to catch his breath that Kara had knocked out of him. Kara knew she was too far away from the apartment to run there before Declan caught up to her so she thought about who lived around here. Jamie was about a mile away, Adam lived by her.

"Ryan." Kara said to herself as she started to run to Ryan's house which wasn't too far away. Kara chanced a look behind her and saw Declan heading for her. Kara turned back around and ran faster. She saw his house just a few feet away. Kara ran the few feet and began pounding on his door.

"Ryan. Ryan please open up." Kara said, never stopping her knocking. She looked back and saw that Declan wasn't on that street yet. A few moments later, Ryan was at the door.

"Kare, what's the matter?" Ryan asked. Kara just darted into the house, slamming the door closed behind her. "Kara, what is it?" Ryan asked, noticing the tears falling from her eyes. Kara just shook her head. Ryan sighed and led her to the living room and set her on the couch. "Kara, you want some hot chocolate?" Ryan asked, knowing that it calmed her down. Kara just gave a slight nod. Ryan nodded and walked into the kitchen to make it. Kara just stared off, thinking about what had just happened. Declan said he loved her, that he would never hurt her. He had lied and broke her heart. Just then there was a knock at the door and Kara knew who it was. Ryan walked to the door and Kara shook her head when he looked over at her, telling him that she wasn't there, whoever was at the door as Kara ran into the kitchen. She heard Ryan open the door and then.

"Declan." Ryan said, sounding surprised.

"Hey Ryan, is Kara here?" Declan asked.

"No, I haven't seen her, why?" Ryan asked.

"Well we had a date and we kinda had a fight. I wanted to talk to her." Declan said, sounding sincere.

"I'm sorry. If I see her, I'll let you know." Ryan told him.

"Thanks." She heard Declan say before Ryan closed the door. When she was sure Declan was gone, Kara made her way back into the living room with some help from Ryan who led her back to the couch. He sat her down and went back to the kitchen to get her drink. He came back with a glass cup and handed it to her.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Can you call my brothers?" Kara asked, staring down at the cup.

"Sure." Ryan nodded and walked into the other room where the phone was. A few minutes later, Ryan walked back and sat next to her. "Kara, did Declan hurt you?" Ryan asked. Kara hands just started shaking. Ryan took the cup and put it on the table before hugging her. She flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. She cried on his shoulder for a few minutes until there was another knock at the door. Ryan slowly got to his feet and walked over to the door. When he opened it, Sam and Dean both rushed in.

"Ryan, where is she?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Living room." Ryan said, gesturing to where Kara was sitting on the couch. Both Dean and Sam ran into the room. Dean took a seat beside her on the couch while Sam sat on the table across from her.

"Kara, what's wrong." That's when Dean noticed the bruise starting to form on her cheek. "Kara, who did this?" Kara just shook her head, unable to answer. She brought her knees up and hugged her legs close to her.

"Kara, talk to us." Sam said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Kara just shook her head as more tears fell.

"Kara, it's just me and Sammy. Talk to us." Dean said, wiping the tears away.

"I-I-I went on a date with Declan." Kara started only to be stopped by Dean.

"You were supposed to be here with Ryan tonight." Dean said. Kara just started crying harder. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"W-We were watching movies when we started kissing. He laid down on the couch." She looked up and saw Dean and Sam both turning red in anger. "I told him to get off and he didn't. I managed to push him off and onto the floor. I tried to get to the door but he grabbed my ankle and I fell. He pinned me again and told me it would be best if I didn't fight and I really tried but all the training you and dad taught me seemed to leave me. I told him to get off and he backhanded me and held my arms above my head so I couldn't get loose. Finally I was able to kick him in the side and sent him down before I ran to the door but he caught up with me again and punched me. I kicked him in the stomach and punched him and ran out of the house and came here." By the time Kara finished, she was crying harder than before.

'_Stop crying damnit. Crying shows weakness.' _Kara yelled at herself but couldn't stop crying. After Kara finished her story, Sam and Dean both hugged her close.

"Kara, I'm so sorry." Sam whispered.

"I'm gonna go kill the son of a bitch." Dean said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Dean, don't." Kara said, breaking away from Sam and turning to look at Dean.

"Kara, he tried to rape you." Dean argued.

"But he didn't." Kara told him.

"He punched you." Dean told her.

"Not like I've never been punched before." Kara said, choosing her words carefully since Ryan was still in the room.

"Kara." Dean sighed.

"Dean." Kara said in the same tone. "I just want to go home." Dean and Sam nodded. Kara stood up with help from Sam. "Thanks Ryan." Kara said, turning to him.

"Don't mention it." Ryan said, giving her a weak smile. Kara gave him one of her own and left the house with her brothers.

* * *

That night, Kara was laying in bed, just staring off. She heard Dean and Sam arguing in the other room. 

"Dean, Kara needs us here." Sam told him.

"Sam, our baby sister almost got raped tonight. I'm not gonna let that go." Dean half yelled.

"Quiet, you'll wake her up." Sam said, his voice low.

"Sam, you really want him to go free?" Dean hissed.

"No, but kicking his ass won't do anything." Sam told him.

"It would make me feel a hell of a lot better." Dean argued. Kara was starting to doze off when she felt something on top of her, putting pressure on her chest. Kara opened her mouth to scream, only to have a cloth shoved into her mouth and a knife put to her throat.

"Make any sound or any sudden movement and I will kill you." Declan hissed in her ear. Kara just started crying again. "So I take it you told your brothers." Declan said as he listened to the fighting in the other room. "That was a mistake." Declan moved his hand down and began pulling her pajama pants down, causing Kara to struggle and cry harder. Declan just pressed the knife against her throat. "What did I tell you about sudden movements?" Kara just whimpered as the knife was pushed into her skin.

"Oh Kare, don't be like that. I know deep down you want this too." Declan said as he got her pants off. He spoke in such a soft sincere voice. Kara started crying harder. Kara tried to form a plan in her head on how to get away from him. She summoned all her strength and kicked him off the bed. She jumped out of bed and ran to the other side and took the cloth out of her mouth.

"Dean! Sam!" Kara yelled loudly, backing away from Declan who had just stood up. She heard Dean and Sam both banging on the door that was locked.

"Kara!" Dean yelled trying to break it down.

"You should've played nice." Declan said, starting for her. Kara immediately changed into hunt mode and kicked him. He just grabbed her leg, causing her to fall. He got on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck, strangling her. Kara tried to push him off but he was too strong and she was loosing strength fast. She started to black out when heard a crash and Sam and Dean yell.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she felt someone sitting next to her. She looked to her side and saw Sam sitting next to her. 

"Sammy." Kara said, her voice weak.

"Hey, you're awake. We were worried about you." Sam said, brushing Kara's hair back out of her face.

"What happened?" Kara asked, not remembering what had happened.

"Declan came back." Sam said softly. Kara visibly flinched.

"Wh-What happened? Where is he? Where's Dean?" Kara asked.

"He tried to hurt you again. He choked you until you passed out. Me and Dean ran in and pulled him off of you. We roughed him up a little, Dean did most of it. I called the police and they took Declan away. Dean had to go down with and explain what happened and why he was so busted up." Sam explained. "I called dad, he's on his way back." Kara immediately jumped.

"No. I don't want dad to know." Kara shook her head.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't want him being mad at me that I could barely protect myself after all the training." Kara explained.

"He won't be mad at you." Sam told her.

"He'll be mad at you and Dean for letting this happen and it wasn't your fault." Kara said, not wanting her brothers to get hurt for her screw up.

"Kara, it is our fault. Dad told us to watch after you and we didn't." Sam told her.

"It was my fault for lying to you and seeing Declan behind your backs." Kara told him.

"Yeah, that was stupid but you're a kid. You don't know any better." Sam said, giving a weak smile as Kara gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I shouldn't have lied. I should've listened to Ryan." Kara said, her voice soft.

"What do you mean? What did he tell you?" Sam asked.

"He said to watch myself around him. He said that Declan went to his school for sixth and seventh grade and he wasn't the best person." Kara answered.

"You can't fix that now. At least now he's gone." Sam said, hugging her. Kara just nodded against his chest. She jumped when she heard the door slam shut.

"Dean! Sam! Kara!" John yelled. Kara and Sam both got up and walked out of the room. They saw John standing in the middle room. He immediately looked down at Kara and saw the dried blood and bruises on her neck, and the bruise on her cheek.

"Kara." He said, rushing over to her and looking her over. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight with the wrong person." Kara said, not wanting to mention the whole thing with Declan. She knew she'd start crying if she did.

"You got into another fight." John seemed upset before he turned his gaze to Sam. "Where were you and your brother when this happened?"

"Dad, I would've done it if they'd been there or not." Kara told him. "It's not their fault."

"Kara Nicole, what were you thinking?" John asked, turning back to Kara.

"Dad, it wasn't her fault." Sam spoke up. "Me and Dean left her alone. It's our fault, don't yell at her."

"Sam, don't." Kara said, turning to him.

"Sam, how could you let her go off alone." John half yelled.

"She's fourteen. You let me and Dean go off on our own when we were her age." Sam yelled back. Sam and her father just started fighting so Kara ran back to her room and slammed the door behind her. She crawled back into her bed and tried to block out the voices as she fell asleep.

* * *

When Kara woke up the next day, she heard voices in the living room. 

"Dad, you don't know the whole story." Dean said.

"Then what is the whole story?" John asked.

"Kara's boyfriend." Dean started before John cut him off.

"Boyfriend?" John asked.

"Not anymore. Anyway, she was watching movies with him and he…um…" Dean's voice trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Oh god." John said, his voice small.

"He didn't do it. Kara stopped him. She ran to Ryan's house and he kept her there and called us. We went there and she told us. We brought her back and she immediately went to her room. About two hours later, we heard her yell and we went to her room but the door was locked. When we finally broke in, Kara was passed out and the guy was on top of her, choking her. We managed to rough him up before Sammy called the cops." Dean explained. For a while there was no talking, Kara guessed that no one knew what to say. Kara decided that she should just go out and face him. When Kara walked out, she was immediately pulled into a hug by her father.

"Kara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad." John told her. Kara didn't say anything. She didn't really know what to say. After John released her, Kara walked over to the couch and sat next to Dean and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close, not letting go because he thought if he did, she'd get hurt again. Kara didn't mind. She felt completely safe with her brothers around.


	16. Homecoming

"Come On. Run!" Kara was yelling a few months later. She was standing in the bleachers of the football field with Jamie, Adam, and Ryan standing right beside her. They were there because it was the homecoming game so of course everyone was there, including Sam who she'd lost an hour earlier.

Kara hadn't told Jamie and Adam about what Declan had did, the only person she'd told who wasn't family was Ryan and she was happy he knew because he knew how to comfort her.

On the field, their team scored a touch down and everyone in the bleachers cheered, even Kara, which was weird because she wasn't a big football person.

At the end of the game, everyone was cheering because they'd won the homecoming game so the dance was going to be fun. Everyone piled out of the bleachers and Kara walked to the parking lot with Jamie, Adam and Ryan at her side. When they got there, Jamie and Adam left when they spotted Jamie's mom waiting for them, which left Kara and Ryan waiting for Sam to meet up with them and Dean.

"Hey Kara." Ryan said, turning to her.

"Yeah?" Kara asked, looking up at him, who'd gotten taller over the past few months.

"I know it's short notice but would you be my date for homecoming?" Ryan asked. Kara smiled and nodded.

"Of course Ry." Kara smiled and hugged him.

"Alright, break it up." Sam said, walking over to them. Kara just stuck her tongue out at him. Sam laughed at her. They heard the Impala pull up behind him and the three of them piled into the car.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked Sam who was still laughing.

"Nothing." Kara said, shooting Sam a 'shut up' look.

"The couple in the backseat." Sam said, smirking.

"We're not a couple." Both the teens said from the backseat which just made Sam and Dean laugh harder.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Dean shook his head as he came to a stop outside Ryan's house.

"Thanks for the ride." Ryan said, moving for the door.

"No problem." Dean told him.

"See you later Kare." Ryan said, turning to her.

"Later Ry." Kara smiled at him. Ryan smiled back and got out of the car. When he was in the house, Dean drove away back to the apartment.

"You guys are so cute together." Sam said in a high, girly voice, causing Dean to laugh.

"Shut up. We're just friends." Kara told him.

"Doesn't seem like it." Dean said, smiling. He approved of Ryan for Kara, they'd known each other for so long and he seemed to genuinely care for her.

"Screw you." Kara muttered, crossing her arms and leaning back against the seat. In truth, she did like Ryan and she thought maybe he did too but she didn't want to complicate things so she kept her feelings to herself. Dean and Sam just shook their heads and smiled.

* * *

"Good thing dad's still out hunting." Sam said the next day around four thirty. 

"Yeah, he'd be pissed if he knew we were going to homecoming." Kara agreed. There was a knock at the door and Kara ran over to get it. "Hey Jame." Kara said when she saw Jamie standing at the door with her dress and a duffle bag.

"Hey Kare." Jamie said, walking into the apartment.

"Running away Jamie?" Sam asked.

"No smartass. Since we won't be back till late Jamie's stayin over." Kara told him, rolling her eyes.

"And what time do you plan on getting home?" Dean asked, walking into the room.

"Hmm.." Kara said, pretending to think. "Around three a.m." Kara smirked.

"Yeah, very funny." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, we gotta get ready." Kara said, leading Jamie toward her room.

"The dance isn't for over two hours." Sam told them.

"We know." Kara said, walking into her room and closing the door behind her. Jamie put her duffle on Kara's bed and hung up her dress next to Kara's which was hanging on the closet door.

"Kara, this yours?" Jamie asked, looking at Kara's purple halter dress that was hanging on top of the door.

"Yeah." Kara nodded, smiling.

"It's awesome." Jamie told her.

"Thanks." Kara said softly.

* * *

"Hey Kara, your ride's leavin." Dean called from the living room. 

"I'm coming." Kara yelled back before turning to Jamie. "You sure I look okay?"

"You look great." Jamie told her. Kara smiled and looked herself over in the mirror. Her dress fit her form perfectly, Jamie had done her make-up perfectly using purple eye shadow and light purple lipstick, and her hair was in soft curls that hung to her face perfectly.

"Thanks. We should get out there before Dean kills us." Kara told her, walking out of her bedroom. She saw Dean waiting by the door, looking bored and Sam standing in the living room, waiting for his ride. When they walked out, both Dean and Sam looked at them at shock.

"You two look beautiful." Dean told them, smiling.

"Yeah, you look really nice Jamie." Sam said, smiling at her.

"Th-Thanks Sam." Jamie said, blushing.

"Okay, we gotta go pick up the boys before they yell at us. Come on." Kara said, grabbing Jamie's arm and leading her out of the apartment and toward the Impala. Kara sat up front while Jamie sat in the back. When they got to Adam's house, he ran out of the house to avoid his parents and jumped into the Impala.

"Hurry, they wanna take pictures." Adam told them.

"Got'cha." Dean said, quickly pulling away from his house and started for Ryan's which they arrived at in almost no time. Ryan was walking out of his house and Kara started to blush. Ryan jumped in, sitting next to Jamie.

"Hey Kara, why do your boyfriends got bags too?" Dean asked, noticing that both of them had duffle bags on the floor.

"They're crashing at home too." Kara told him. "And they're not my boyfriends." Kara punched his arm lightly.

"Kara." Dean said in his overprotective brother voice.

"Just drive." Kara said, her voice sounding annoyed but Dean could sense the 'please, please, please' in her voice. Dean just sighed and drove to the school.

* * *

Kara, Jamie, Adam and Ryan were in the middle of the gym, dancing, blending in with everyone else. There was a lot of talking and a lot of laughing. When a slow song started, Kara started moving to the side when Ryan grabbed her hand. 

"May I have this dance?" Ryan asked, giving her puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist.

"Of course." Kara smiled, moving back over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his on her waist. They started swaying back and forth to the music. There was no talking between the two, just dancing and enjoying each other's company. Kara saw Sam off to the side, smirking at her. Kara just shot him a glare which only made him laugh.

"You okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm great." Kara said, turning her attention back to him and smiling.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Kara said, laying her head on his chest while they still swayed to the music.

When the music stopped, they moved to the side and found Adam and Jamie smiling in their direction.

"Come on, I'm thirsty." Kara said, leading them out of the gym and into the hallway where they were selling food and drinks. Kara bought a Pepsi only to have it snatched away from Sam. He took a long swig before handing it back to her.

"Prick." Kara said, glaring up at him.

"Thanks Kare." Sam said before taking off again. Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance before finishing it off.

"There's like ten minutes left." Ryan said, looking down at his watch which read ten fifty.

"I don't want to go home yet." Kara groaned.

"You know, a lot of us are going to Olive Garden after the dance." Sam's friend Connor said, coming up behind them, scaring Kara.

"Connor you jerk." Kara said, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. Need a ride?" He asked, smiling.

"What do you say?" Kara asked, looking between Ryan, Adam, and Jamie.

"Well we've got no curfew, we're all crashin at your house." Adam shrugged.

"Sure, sounds great." Kara nodded, smiling up at Connor.

"Okay, meet me outside in five." Connor said before walking off.

"Isn't Dean gonna kill you for going off with Connor?" Adam asked.

"Sam's prolly going too so it's all good." Kara shrugged.

Five minutes later, the four of them walked outside and found Connor and Sam standing next to Connor's car with a brunette girl named Samantha Daniels that Kara really didn't like.

"Took ya long enough." Sam said jokingly while the girl Samantha just gave her an annoyed look.

"He said five minutes. It's been five minutes." Kara shot back.

"Alright, you four in the back." Connor said, pointing to Kara, Adam, Jamie, and Ryan. Adam got in first, followed by Jamie, then Ryan. There wasn't a lot of room left so Kara just sat on Ryan's lap and put her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Ryan asked.

"Comfy." Kara corrected.

"Hey, none of that back there." Connor said, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Bite me Con." Kara said in a sleepy voice.

* * *

After they were through eating around twelve thirty since they had to wait awhile for a table to fit them all, Kara was practically glaring daggers at Samantha who was all over her brother. Kara hated her and didn't want her brother wrapped around her finger. She was vaguely aware of someone saying her name over and over. 

"What?" Kara asked, snapping back to reality.

"We're leaving." Ryan said, standing up beside her. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kara said, standing up and following him out the door. She started shivering slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Ryan who just took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. When they got to the car, everyone was giving her strange looks.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Peachy." Kara nodded before getting back into the car. They dropped off Samantha first and Kara was relieved when she was gone. Connor dropped the five of them off next. Kara went to the Impala and pulled Adam's and Ryan's bags out of the back and tossed them at them before they all made their way up to the apartment. Kara and Jamie went into her bedroom to change, and Kara told them that they could change in the bathrooms. Kara changed out of her dress and into a pair of black pajama bottoms and a purple t-shirt. She left her make up on, too tired to really take it off. After she and Jamie had changed, she opened the door and Adam and Ryan walked in, Adam looking a little pale and Ryan just looked normal.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"Your brothers threatened us not to do anything." Ryan answered.

"I'm so gonna kill them." Kara said in an annoyed voice. "You gonna be okay Adam?" She asked him. He still looked pale.

"Eventually." Adam said his voice small. Kara just glared at the door which was open just a crack.

"They won't do anything." Kara promised him, which seemed to relax him a bit. "They just don't want me getting hurt." Kara looked up and met Ryan's gaze and knew what he was thinking.

"We should do something." Jamie said.

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"Kara, do you have a Ouija board?" Jamie asked.

"No!" Kara practically yelled. "I mean, those things aren't real." _'Bullshit they're not real.' _

"I know they're not but we don't have much else to do." Jamie complained.

"We can go egg Samantha's house." Kara smirked.

"I'm in." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, how are we gonna sneak past your brothers?" Ryan asked.

"Good point." Kara said. "We can give Adam and Ryan makeovers." Kara and Jamie both smirked.

"Next." Both the boys said, making the girls pout.

They spent the next few hours just talking about random nothings until they finally fell asleep around six.

* * *

When Kara woke up around eleven, the first thought than ran through her mind was _'Too early.' _When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Jamie, Adam, and Ryan were still passed out next to her. 

'_How did we all fit on that bed?' _Was Kara's next thought. With a yawn, Kara left the room and went out into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were standing at the counter. She just hit both of them in the back of their heads.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"You scared the hell out of Adam last night." Kara hissed.

"We just wanted to make sure he doesn't mess with you." Sam told her, rubbing the back of his head too.

"It's Adam. He wouldn't do anything." Kara told him.

"Well now we're sure he won't." Dean smirked mostly to himself.

"You're an ass." Kara complained.

"Hey, where's the rest of the Mickey Mouse Club?" Dean asked, earning himself another smack from Kara. "Stop hitting me."

"They're all still asleep." Kara said, ignoring Dean's last statement.

"Well they better get up soon. Dad called. He'll be home in a little over an hour." Sam told her.

"Crap." Kara muttered, running into her room. She saw Ryan was just getting up.

"Hey Kare." Ryan said, still half asleep.

"Hey Ry." Kara smiled.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"A little after eleven." Kara told him. He just nodded and yawned. "Listen, we gotta get you guys home soon. My dad's gonna be home soon."

"So?" Ryan asked.

"If he knows I had guys spend the night, I'm completely dead." Kara explained. "And so are you."

"Understood." Ryan said, waking up completely and helping her wake up Adam and Jamie, who were both still sleepy.

"Come on, it's time to wake up." Kara told them. Adam woke up and Kara smiled when she got an idea.

"You two." She said, pointing to Adam and Ryan. "Outside." They left the room and Kara ran into the kitchen to get Sam.

"What?" Sam asked as Kara dragged him into her room.

"Jamie won't wake up." Kara told him. Sam just nodded. He knew that Jamie had a crush on him and Kara knew he had small feelings for her too. Sam sat next to Jamie on the bed and shook her lightly. She just muttered to herself in protest.

"Jamie. It's Sam. It's time to wake up." Sam said in a soft voice.

"Sam?" Jamie asked, still asleep.

"Yeah, come on Jamie. It's morning." Sam told her. Jamie opened her eyes and when she saw that Sam was actually sitting next to her, she jumped up. "Good morning." Sam said, a smile on his face.

"Morning." Jamie said softly, a blush on her cheeks. Sam just gave her another smile before walking out of the room.

"Nice wake up call?" Kara asked.

"Can I trade you my alarm clock for him?" Jamie asked. Kara just laughed.

"Sorry Jame, can't do it." Kara told her. "Come on, my dad's gonna be home soon and I'm sure you guys need to get home soon too."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. She grabbed her bag and dress and walked out the room with Kara beside her, both of them still in their pajamas. They saw that both the boys had already changed.

"You two know you're still in pajamas, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"Okay, as long as you know, come on. There's a movie on in half an hour and I aint missin it because of the Mic…" Dean was cut off with a glare from Kara. "Come on." Kara smiled and walked out of the apartment with her friends. The three of them piled in the back while Kara sat upfront with Dean. First Dean dropped off Adam who muttered something about sleep as he left. Next was Jamie who said the same thing.

"Alright, I hate to bring a couple up but.." Dean was cut off with a punch from Kara. "What did I say about hitting me?"

"Don't remember." Kara said innocently and turned back to face Ryan who was moving to get out of the car.

"I'll call you later." Ryan said, smiling at her.

"Alright, later." Kara smiled as Ryan left and walked into the house. Dean pulled away and smirked at her but didn't say anything, knowing what would happen.

When they got back to the apartment, both Kara and Dean crashed on the couch, Dean wanting to watch his movie, Kara still tired. About an hour after they got back, the phone rang.

"He must miss you." Dean smirked. Kara just hit him and moved over to the phone.

"Hello." Kara answered.

"Is Sam there?" Kara heard Samantha say.

"No actually, he's not. Sorry." Kara said bitterly.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Samantha asked desperately.

"No. He went out with a bunch of his girl friends. He actually wanted me to tell you that he's over you and he wants you to stop bothering him." Kara finished when Sam came out of his room and snatched the phone from her.

"Samantha?" Sam asked. "Yeah, can you hold on." Sam covered the mouthpiece and sent Kara a glare.

"What?" Kara asked innocently.

"What the hell did you do?" Sam hissed.

"Nothing." Kara said, darting back to the couch with Dean. Sam just took the phone and walked back into his room. She looked at Dean who was giving her a look.

"What?" Kara snapped.

"You don't like her, do you?" Dean asked.

"I don't trust that bitch." Kara answered, turning back to the t.v.


	17. Party

Half way through Kara's sophomore year, she had gotten over what had happened with Declan. She and Ryan had dated for two months but broke up, deciding it was best just to be friends. Sam was still with Samantha much to Kara's distaste of her, but she couldn't change Sam's mind. She still remembers what Samantha had said that made Sam like her.

"Hi Sam, I'm Sam." Then she gave a high pitched laugh that made Kara roll her eyes and leave her brother.

It was Saturday night and her father was out of town, another hunt the younger Winchesters couldn't go on. She didn't care though because tonight was Jimmy Putong's party. She dressed in a black tank top and black jeans before covering the tank top with a plain black t-shirt. She grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of her room. She got to the front door but was stopped by Dean.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'm spending the night at Jamie's." Kara told him. It wasn't completely a lie. "Dad said it was okay."

"Kara, we're not stupid." Dean started.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked.

"I know Jimmy's Party's tonight." Sam spoke up from beside Dean.

"I'm not going." Kara insisted.

"Yeah right." Sam shook his head.

"No seriously. Jamie's parents already busted her so she can't go. I figured we could have a girls night, you know." Kara told them. "You're more than welcome to come too. We can talk about how hot David Boreanaz was in 'Valentine'" Kara smiled.

"Have fun." Dean said, waving her away.

"You sure? I mean, we can give you a mani-pedi." Kara smirked.

"Have fun." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Kara just laughed and left the apartment building. She saw Jamie waiting in the car for her with their upper classman friend Dan who was driving them.

"What took you so long?" Jamie asked as Kara opened the door.

"Sammy and Dean didn't believe me. They thought I was lying about not going to Jimmy's party." Kara said, jumping in the back.

"Which you were." Dan said.

"Just drive to Jamie's house so I can drop my shit off." Kara said, sitting back in the seat. Dan rolled his eyes and drove to Jamie's house so Kara could drop off her duffle. Kara ran up to Jamie's room, dropped the duffle, took off the t-shirt and ran back out to the car. Jimmy's house wasn't too far away from Jamie's but Dan said he'd drive them anyway. When they got there, they all piled out and walked into the house. Kara looked around and saw that it was crowded and the music was loud as hell. She just ignored the loudness and walked through the house with Jamie at her side.

"Hey Kara, there's Jimmy." Jamie said, pointing to the far corner where Jimmy was standing by himself.

"I can see, thank you very much." Kara snapped.

"Go talk to him." Jamie told her.

"What about you?" Kara asked, partially wanting to go talk to Jimmy, but she didn't want to leave her friend alone.

"I'll be fine. Maybe I'll look for Connor or something." Jamie told her, pushing Kara in the direction of Jimmy. Kara just pushed her off and walked over to him.

"Hey Jimmy." Kara smiled.

"Hey Kara, the brothers finally let you out to play?" Jimmy asked, smirking.

"They don't know." Kara told him.

"Whoa, you actually went behind your brother's backs?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm surprised."

"It's not that surprising." Kara said, rolling her eyes and walking past him toward the keg that was in the kitchen.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jimmy asked.

"None ya bidness." Kara said, taking a plastic red cup and chugging down the contents.

* * *

After about ten beers, Kara was a little tipsy. It probably wasn't a smart idea to get drunk but she was going to Jamie's house after so she didn't have to worry about Dean and Sam finding out. 

It also probably wasn't a good idea to start drinking whiskey with Jimmy, especially when she didn't know where Jamie was. But all Kara wanted to do was have a good time which she was. Talking to Jimmy made her feel better, made her forget about her life as a hunter, made her forget about Declan.

"Kara, you should probably call it quits." Jimmy said a few times that night, but Kara never listened.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not drunk." Kara said, shaking her head.

"Yet." Jimmy told her.

"I'm fine. I'm a big girl Jimmy, you don't gotta worry bout me." Kara said, speech slightly slurred.

"What about your brothers. I don't want them to kill you." Jimmy said. Everyone knew about her brothers and how protective they were of her.

"They won't find out cause no one will tell them, will they?" Kara asked, giving him a warning glare. The only thing more intimidating than her brothers was her.

"I won't say a word." Jimmy told her. Kara smiled as Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him where he was leaning against the wall. Jimmy leaned down to kiss her when a kid yelled through the house.

"Po Po in two." The boy yelled. Everyone scrambled around to get out of the house.

"Shit." Was coming out of everyone's mouths.

"Kara." Jamie yelled. Kara turned and saw Jamie running toward her. "Dan's already gone."

"Fuck." Kara said, looking around. "We gotta run." Kara gave Jimmy one last look before Jamie grabbed her arm and ran out the back door. They ran into Jamie's house just as they heard sirens heading for Jimmy's house. Kara felt bad, knowing that he was in deep shit. They ran up to Jamie's room where Kara's bag was at. Kara looked at the clock and saw it was just after midnight. Kara and Jamie both moved on the bed and immediately passed out.

* * *

When Kara woke up, her hands automatically moved to her head that was throbbing. She tried to remember what had happened. She was pretty sure they had been on a hunt, considering the pain in her head. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in Jamie's room. 

'_How the fuck did I get here?' _Kara asked herself. Then everything started coming back to her. The Party. Jimmy. The drinking.

Kara groaned and got up. She went downstairs and found Jamie sitting at the kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Aspirin." Kara said, still holding her head. Jamie tossed her the bottle that was on the counter. Kara caught it with ease and opened the bottle before taking out three and swallowing them dry.

"You should only take two." Jamie told her.

"Yeah, I take this shit so much, it don't work unless I take three or four." Kara told her, shrugging. Just then Kara felt a pain in her stomach and immediately rushed into the bathroom before slamming the door and falling to her knees in front of the toilet. She emptied her stomach and sat there for a few more minutes, catching her breath before she shakily stood up and flushed the toilet. She walked out of the bathroom and went back into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Stupidest thing I've ever done." Kara muttered, taking a large swig.

"Yeah, same here." Jamie nodded ever so slightly. The phone rang loudly through the house and both the girls groaned, holding their heads. Jamie pulled herself out of her chair and walked over to the phone.

"Hello." Jamie answered. "Sure, hold on." She held her hand over the mouthpiece and turned to Kara. "It's Dean." Kara groaned again and grabbed the phone.

"Yeah?" Kara asked.

"Hey, I'm gonna be at Jamie's in five. We got a hunt." Dean told her.

"Are you kidding me?" Kara said loudly, then regretted it.

"No, dad needs out help. Me and Sammy are leaving now to get you." Dean told her.

"Alright." Kara sighed before hanging up the phone. "Dean's gonna be here in five minutes." Kara told her.

"Does he know?" Jamie asked.

"God I hope not." Kara muttered before going back up stairs to get changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top, putting one of Dean's button down shirts over that. She grabbed her bag and went back downstairs and headed toward the door. Kara moved to open it when she heard Dean honk the horn. Kara's hand immediately shot to her head again as she twisted the door knob and walked out to the car.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked as Kara slipped into the back.

"Tired." Kara told him. _'Hung over.' _Kara said the last part to herself.

"Well get some sleep because we need you at your best if we're gonna take this son of a bitch down tonight." Dean said. Kara just nodded and fell asleep against the door frame.

* * *

Later that night, Kara's headache had become mildly better but it was still there. She had to fight back the pain and fuzziness in her head when her father told her what was up. 

"It's a Wendigo, nasty son of a bitch. It used to be human, but now it's a beast. Strong as hell and fast as hell too." John said, looking between each of his children. "Bullets are useless, the only thing that can kill it is fire."

"Alright, where's the flame thrower?" Dean asked.

"Or the Molotov cocktails?" Kara asked.

"Neither." John said, handing each of his children a flare gun. "You're used to guns, this will be easier."

"Awesome." Dean said, aiming the gun at absolutely nothing.

"Dean, save it for the son of a bitch." Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"Watch your language." John said automatically. Kara just rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Kara asked. They all looked around when they heard a scream.

"I'd say there." Dean said, looking in the direction the scream came from.

"I agree." John said, "Keep up." John took off at a run while Dean followed closely behind. Kara just groaned. She wasn't really in the best shape to run but she did and Sam helped her.

"You okay Kare?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sammy, just got a headache." Kara said, still following closely behind Dean and her father. They stopped immediately and Kara just barely stopped before running into Dean.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"It's gone." John said before they heard four different screams coming from four different directions. "It's trying to split us up." John told them.

"What if there's more than one?" Kara asked.

"There's only one here." John told her. "It's actually unusual for them to be out in this area." The screams became louder.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked. More screams. Kara ignored the pain in her head and ran toward the closest scream.

"Kara Nicole, stop." John yelled. Kara just continued running. Soon she was lost and she couldn't hear her family anymore. All she could hear were the screams as she got closer. She stopped running suddenly when the screams stopped. She looked around, not sure where to go. That's when she felt the slash in her back. Kara fell forward and turned to see this ugly creature standing above her. It just looked down at her and growled before it let out a scream that Kara had recognized, the one that had lured her here.

"Damnit." Kara muttered and jumped up. She backed away from the monster as she gripped the flare gun and tried to aim it better. The wendigo just came forward quickly and grabbed her arm, throwing it back, making her loose her grip on the flare gun which fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." Kara said, using her other arm to punch it. It stumbled back for a second and let go of her arm which was enough time she needed. She dove for her flare gun and aimed it at the wendigo. She shot it off and the wendigo went up in flames, screeching loudly and made Kara's head throb again.

"Kara!" she heard her father yelling.

"Over here." Kara yelled, picking herself off the ground and dusting off her jeans and shirt.

"Kara Nicole, what the hell were you thinking, running off?" John yelled.

"Wanted to get back home." Kara shrugged. Not exactly a lie.

"Kara, you could've gotten hurt." John told her, not noticing her back which was fine with her.

"Yeah well I'm fine. Can we go back now. I gotta wake up early tomorrow." Kara said, walking away, heading for the car.

"Kara." John said in a tone Kara couldn't place.

"I'm fine dad." Kara said, turning around to face him. John just sighed and started walking toward his truck while Dean and Sam both started heading for the Impala.

When they got there, Dean looked over at their father who was getting into his truck.

"You coming home tonight dad?" Dean asked.

"No, I got another gig." John said before starting the car and pulling away. Kara sighed and got into the car slowly, not wanting to show her brothers she was in pain. She leaned against the door frame as Dean pulled away and headed back home.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Kara immediately ran in and headed for her room before the boys could get a better look at her back and shirt that was torn up. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. 

"Kara, what happened?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kara said, hurrying for her room.

"Stop." Dean said the word quietly but to Kara it sounded like a yell that froze her in place. Dean grabbed a first aid and walked over to her and ushered her into her room. He turned on the light and told her to lay on her bed so he could clean the cuts.

"Dean, they're not that bad." Kara told him.

"Kara, just humor me, okay." Kara sighed and Dean turned around so she could peel off the button down shirt and tank top before wrapping another button down shirt around her front and laid down on the bed. Dean walked over and sat down on the bed before sucking in a breath.

"Kara, what the hell were you talking about 'they're not that bad.'" Dean said, moving to clean the cuts that were deep, but not deep enough to need stitches.

"How the hell am I supposed to know how deep they were." The last word came out pained as Dean started cleaning the cuts. Dean didn't say anything as Kara just made more pained noises as her cuts burned.

Ten minutes later after Dean finished and bandaged them up, Kara said up and put the button down shirt on and moved for her dresser when Dean spoke again.

"You're staying home." Dean told her.

"No, I'm good." Kara told him.

"Kara, it's one thirty in the morning. You have to wake up at six and you're injured." Dean told her.

"I'm fine, I promise." Kara protested.

"Kara, be a normal teen and want to stay home from school." Dean sighed.

"Fine." Kara said as Dean walked out the door and out into the living room, closing the door behind him. After Kara changed into her pajama shorts, she collapsed on her bed. She was happy that Dean was making her stay because right now she couldn't get up and she knew it'd be worse the next day. Kara soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Caught

About a week after Sam's birthday, there was another party, this time it was thrown by her friend Brad. It was an 'end of the school year' party, even though they still had a month of school left. Kara put on a pair of hip hugger jeans and a green halter top before sliding a long black t-shirt over it. She grabbed her duffle bag and walked out of the room.

"You spending the night at Jamie's again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're bored so we decided to have another girl's night." Kara answered, heading for the door.

"Dad say it was okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Kara answered before heading out the door. She ran down the stairs and outside. She saw Jamie sitting in the car with Dan in the drivers seat.

"Spending the night again?" Dan asked, looking at the bag.

"Just let me drop it off and then we can head to Brad's." Kara said, leaning against the back seat. Dan nodded and drove to Jamie's house. Kara ran inside, dropped her bag in Jamie's room, took off the black shirt and ran back down the stairs and into the car.

"Cute shirt." Jamie said approvingly.

"Thanks." Kara smiled as Dan drove toward Brad's house.

They arrived ten minutes later and split up. Dan went to flirt with random girls, Jamie went to find Connor, and Kara saw Jimmy standing in a corner next to the beer.

"Hey Kare." Jimmy smiled.

"Hey Jimmy." Kara smiled. "What's up?"

"Not much, you?" Jimmy answered.

"Same shit, different day." Kara shrugged, grabbing a red plastic cup from the table and chugging down the contents.

"You should slow down. Remember what happened last time?" Jimmy asked. Kara remembered it pretty well. She got drunk as hell, danced and talked to Jimmy, then went back to Jamie's, got a massive hang over and then on top of that, she had to go on a hunt that day.

"Yeah, well that was then. This is now." Kara said, grabbing another cup and moving toward the dance floor, taking Jimmy's arm and taking him with her.

* * *

About three hours later, Kara had past her limit but continued to drink anyway. This time Jimmy didn't bother to stop her, knowing he would be fighting a loosing battle. He just continued to drink as well and stayed with her the whole time, making sure nothing bad happened to her. 

"Kara, are you sure you're okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Kara said, moving closer to him and leaning up. Jimmy responded by putting his hands on her waist and leaning down. Their lips met briefly. Kara pulled back, looking up at him. She wasn't sure why she kissed him. Maybe she should stop drinking. She pulled away from him and started for another room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sam and Dean walk in. Kara quickly hid behind a wall as they walked past.

"Dean, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"It's a late birthday present from me." Dean told him.

"This really isn't my thing." Sam told him.

"Sammy, you're graduating in a month. You deserve a party." Dean said, leading him toward the table with the beers.

"Shit, shit, shit." Kara muttered to herself. It was a big house and it was packed, but she didn't know how she was going to hide from her brothers. She decided to go find Jamie and tell her they had to leave. She ran to the other end of the house and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jamie talking to Sam and Dean.

"Shit, shit, shit." Kara muttered again. She knew that now her brothers knew she was there. She thought about running out but as she went to turn around, she saw Dean and Sam turn and she knew she was busted.

"Kara!" Dean yelled over the loud music. Kara just turned and ran through the house, well stumbled mostly. Dean caught up to her easily and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Let me go!" Kara yelled, pulling at her arm but Dean held it firmly.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean yelled.

"None of your business." Kara said, still trying to pull her arm free. "Let me go!"

"You said you were going to Jamie's. Why the hell did you come here?" Dean asked.

"I was having a good time for once!" Kara yelled. "I'm tired of everything so I needed a little fun."

"You're coming home now." Dean said, pulling her toward the door.

"No I'm not!" Kara yelled.

"Yes you are." Sam said, finally speaking up. "Unless you want us to tell dad."

"Don't even think about it." Kara said, her voice low.

"Then you're coming home." Dean said, pulling her out the door and toward the car. Dean put Kara in the back before getting into the drivers seat as Sam slid into his normal seat. Kara crossed her arms and sat back against the seat, angry.

* * *

"I hate both of you!" Kara yelled, walking into the apartment and heading for her room. 

"Freeze." Dean yelled, causing Kara to stop. "Turn around." Kara slowly turned around to look at him. Dean opened his mouth to yell but Sam cut him off.

"Kara, why did you lie to us and go to that party?" Sam asked calmly.

"I lied because if I'd have told the truth, you wouldn't have let me go." Kara told them.

"Damn straight." Dean said, still mad.

"I went because I just wanted to have fun, hang out with people." Kara said, ignoring Dean.

"Getting wasted as hell." Dean muttered.

"Shut up!" Kara yelled. "Okay, you two went too so I don't want to hear it. I know you went to parties when you could when you were my age." Kara said, pointing at Dean.

"That's different." Dean told her.

"You know it's never different." Kara snapped.

"Yes it is. You're…" Dean paused.

"What? A girl? You're baby sister?" Kara offered.

"Yes, all of the above." Dean said.

"Well you know what, I'll do whatever I want. I'm six-damn-teen Dean." Kara yelled.

"Stop!" Sam said, looking between them, "Fighting won't solve anything." Kara just sent another glare at Dean before turning around and walking into her room, slamming the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down, facing away from the door. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kara woke up with a massive hangover. She was cold and noticed that she was still wearing the hip huggers and halter top. Slowly, she changed into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. A few minutes later, she stumbled out of her room, holding her head. She saw that Dean wasn't around but Sam was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"How you feeling?" Sam said, his voice low but to Kara it sounded like a yell.

"You mind not talking so loud." Kara muttered, holding her head and sitting down across from him.

"I'm not talking loud." Sam said, his voice still soft.

"Aspirin please." Kara begged.

"You know." Sam said, holding the bottle just out of her reach. "I shouldn't give you any. This should be your punishment."

"Yeah or I could just castrate you." Kara said, glaring up at him. Sam slid her the bottle and she opened it, swallowing four at one time.

"Kara." Sam said, using his disapproving tone.

"Don't. Please." Kara begged, putting her head down on the table.

"Kara." Dean said loudly, coming up behind her.

"You mind whispering." Kara pleaded.

"No, if you wouldn't have gotten drunk, you wouldn't have a hangover, would you?" Dean asked.

"Don't even." Kara growled, her head still on the table. "Do I ever piss you off when you're hung over, I don't think so."

"Well I'm over twenty one, I'm allowed to drink." Dean told her.

"Okay, did I ever piss you off when he came home hung over when you were seventeen?" Kara asked.

"I…I was never" Dean rambled.

"Bullshit you were never wasted." Kara glared. "That's just a one year difference Dean. And I'm sure as hell that you were drinking way before I busted you for it."

"Fine, I give." Dean said, taking a seat next to her.

"Thank you." Kara nodded.

"But you're not getting off that easy." Sam told her.

"Come on." Kara complained.

"Yeah, you did still lie to us and since we're not going to tell dad, you do deserve some sort of punishment." Dean said.

"Not fair." Kara shook her head.

"Life's not fair." Sam told her.

"So since you lied to us, went to that party and got drunk." Dean started, smirking. "I'd say your punishment should be you have to clean the weapons. That included taking apart the guns, cleaning every part of them, and putting them back together.

"Bullshit." Kara yelled.

"Or we can just tell dad" Sam told her.

"I'll do it." Kara pouted.

"Good, you better get started." Dean told her.

"Now?! Can't it wait a few hours?" Kara asked.

"No, now." Dean told her.

"Fine." Kara groaned, standing up. "But just remember, karma's a bitch."

* * *

A few hours later, Kara walked into the living room after cleaning the weapons and plopped down on the couch between Sam and Dean. 

"Tired?" Dean asked, smirking.

"I hate you both." Kara grumbled, putting her head on Dean's shoulder.

"No you don't." Sam said, smiling.

"When will dad be back?" Kara muttered, her eyes closed.

"About a week." Dean told her.

"You're not gonna tell him, right?" Kara asked.

"We won't tell him. I think you suffered enough." Dean smirked. Kara just groaned, thinking about cleaning weapons with a hangover. Both Dean and Sam laughed at her.

"That was an evil thing to make me do, you know that." Kara told them.

"Yeah." Both of them said at the same time. Kara just shook her head and fell asleep.


	19. GoodBye

"Mark, you are not the father." Were the words that came from the television and Kara smirked, looking over at Sam.

"Pay up." Kara said as Sam sighed and handed her a ten.

"Damnit, how the hell are you always right?" Sam asked.

"She looked like a slut." Kara shrugged, putting the ten with the other fifty bucks she won from Sam. "You know, there's another one on next, you can try to get your dignity back." Kara smirked.

"You're on. Besides, we won't be able to do this much longer." Sam told her.

"Why, cause you'll be broke?" Kara asked, smiling.

"No because I won't be here much longer." Sam said. Kara's smiled dropped, confused. "I got accepted to Stanford."

"Are you serious?" Kara asked, her expression still the same, making Sam uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I got a letter right after graduation." Sam told her, looking down. Kara instantly jumped on Sam and hugged him, smiling.

"That's so awesomely awesome." Kara smiled, hugging him.

"You think?" Sam asked after Kara let him go.

"Duh! I always knew you were a geek boy." Kara smiled innocently. Sam just sent her a glare, making Kara laugh. "So when do you leave?"

"A week." Sam told her.

"A week? You couldn't have told me when you got the damn letter two weeks ago so I would be a little more prepared." Kara said, hitting his arm. "I'm gonna miss my geeky big brother."

"And I'm gonna miss my bratty baby sister." Sam said, ruffling her hair. Kara sent a warning glare at him and he pulled his hand away, laughing.

"So when are you gonna tell Dad and Dean?" Kara asked. Sam stopped laughing and sighed.

"I don't know, never." Sam shrugged.

"Sammy, you have to tell them." Kara told him.

"It's Sam." Sam said.

"Sammy, you know you gotta tell them. You can't just disappear." Kara said, ignoring his comment.

"Alright, but if dad chases me with a gun, I'm going after you." Sam said, making Kara laugh.

"Deal." Kara smiled.

* * *

Later that night, John and Dean got back from their hunt. Kara was sitting on the couch beside Sam who was shaking, nervous about telling them. 

"Sam, you okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna get some sleep." Sam said, moving to head for his room. Kara grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He sighed and looked down. "Dad, I have to tell you something."

"What is it son?" John asked.

"I…uh." Sam started. Kara put her hand on his arm comfortingly and he smiled appreciatively.

"What?" John asked.

"I got accepted to Stanford." Sam said, looking up.

"What?" John asked, his voice low.

"I got accepted to Stanford." Sam repeated.

"You're not going." John said simply.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam, now that you know what's out there, you want to go off and play average college boy?" John asked angrily.

"Dad, constant hunting is going to kill us all." Sam argued.

"So you're going to leave the three of us?" John yelled.

"I'm not leaving…" Sam yelled.

"Yes you are! We need you and you're going to leave us to deal with all of this by ourselves." John yelled louder.

"Stop fighting!" Kara yelled, but they didn't seem to pay attention. Kara ran her hands through her hair and felt someone put their arm around her shoulder and looked up to see Dean. "Make them stop." Dean tried to break up the fight but they just ignored him, focusing on yelling at each other.

"If you want to leave, then leave. But don't think about coming back!" John yelled.

"Fine!" Sam yelled back. He went into his room and grabbed the bags that he already had packed and walked out the door.

"Sammy!" Kara yelled, running out the door to follow him.

"Kara, get back here!" John yelled. Kara ignored him and met up with Sam who was standing on the sidewalk, his bags at his side and his phone out.

"Sammy." Kara said, standing in front of him, crying.

"Don't cry." Sam said, crouching down slightly and wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry." Kara said, still crying.

"It's not your fault. Dad's a jackass." Sam told her.

"Where are you gonna go?" Kara asked. "You're not supposed to get to Stanford until the end of the week."

"I'm staying with Con." Sam told her.

"So I can see you before you leave, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded and Kara gave a weak smile. "But I want you to have this now." Sam took off the chain from around his neck and put it around hers.

"Sammy, you never take it off." Kara told him.

"Now I did." Sam said, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Sammy." Kara said, hugging him. They heard a car pull up behind her and saw Connor in the driver seat, waiting for Sam to get in.

"Bye Kare." Sam said, kissing her forehead one more time before sliding into the car and leaving. When the car was out of sight, Kara walked back to the apartment to find John packing.

"Kara, pack up your stuff, we're leaving." John told her.

"Why?" Kara asked.

"Don't ask questions, just do as your told." John said. Kara glared at him when his back was turned and made her way to her room and started throwing clothes in her bags. A few minutes later, John came in.

"What?" Kara asked.

"Make sure you don't leave anything behind." John told her.

"Wait, are-aren't we coming back?" Kara asked.

"No." John said, leaving the room. Kara felt more tears falling. Kara packed slowly and picked up her cell that her father had bought her right after school ended, quickly dialing Ryan's number.

"Hello?" Ryan asked.

"It's Kara." Kara said, still crying.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked.

"Can you call Adam and Jamie and tell them to get to your house now." Kara asked.

"Why, what's up?" Ryan asked.

"Please just do it. I'll tell you when I get there." Kara said.

"Sure." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Kara hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She walked over to her door and locked it before moving over to her window. She put her feet on the ledge and slowly made her way to the end of the building where the fire escape was. When she got there, she hurried down the stairs and started running for Ryan's house which was ten minutes away.

* * *

When Kara got to Ryan's house, she opened the door and walked in to find them all waiting in the living room. 

"Okay, so what's so important?" Jamie asked.

"Uh…I'm leaving." Kara told them.

"Leaving?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, my dad told me to pack and make sure I don't leave anything behind." Kara told them.

"Will you come back?" Jamie asked.

"No, I don't think so." Kara shook her head.

"I'm gonna miss you." Adam said, hugging her. Jamie cried a little and hugged her too.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much too." Kara said, crying again for the third time that night. "But there's something else I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"You three might wanna sit." Kara told them. They looked confused but moved to sit on the couch.

"Kare, what is it?" Adam asked. Ryan still hadn't spoken since she got there.

"Do you two remember in seventh grade, when I beat the shit out of Sarah?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"Remember what she said to make me do that?" Kara asked.

"She said that your dad killed your mom." Jamie answered.

"What else did she say?" Kara asked.

"That your dad said a demon did it." Adam remembered.

"Yahtzee." Kara nodded.

"So your dad really thinks a demon did it?" Jamie asked.

"No, he knows a demon did it." Kara told her.

"Kara, there's no such thing as demons." Adam told her.

"Don't. After the shit I've seen, I don't want to hear it, alright. They are real." The three people on the couch just gave her skeptical looks. "How else do you explain the fact that almost every other weekend, I go on a trip and come back banged up?" Kara asked.

"So you're saying a demon did that?" Adam asked.

"Most of the time. Other times it was very pissed off spirits." Kara shrugged. "Listen, I have to get back before dad notices I'm gone but I want you guys to believe me. Talk to Sam about it, he's at Connors." Kara gave them one last look before walking out of the house and ran back to the apartment.

* * *

When Kara snuck back into her room, she found Dean sitting on her bed, waiting for her. 

"Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"I said goodbye." Kara told him, closing her window.

"I know you're upset about leaving." Dean said softly.

"Why the hell are we leaving, huh? Why can't we just stay until I graduate? Both you and Sammy got to." Kara ranted.

"I don't know. After you and Sam walked out, Dad said to pack." Dean told her.

"Yeah, so now I'm leaving behind my three best friends and my brother." Kara said, grabbing a pair of pajamas out of her dresser.

"I know it's not fair…" Dean started.

"Damn right it's not fair!" Kara yelled.

"Carebear." Dean said quietly.

"Don't. This is Bullshit." Kara yelled.

"Carebear." Dean said again, hugging her.

"It's not fair. First we lose Sam and now I'm loosing Adam, Jamie, and Ryan." Kara said as Dean still hugged her. He didn't say anything, just shushed her. A few minutes later, Kara pulled away and wiped away the few tears that fell.

"We should get some sleep. Dad's prolly gonna wake us up at the fuckin crack of dawn." Kara said.

"Yeah, probably." Dean said, leaving her room to head for his own. After Dean closed her door behind him, Kara changed into the blue flannel pajama bottoms and black t-shirt. She threw her clothes into one of her bags and plopped down on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Kara awoke the next morning, the sound of knocking pulling her from her peaceful sleep. 

"What?" Kara grumbled, head buried in her pillow.

"We gotta head out now." Her father said from the other side of the door.

"Alright, quit the knocking." Kara said, picking herself up off the bed. She grabbed her two bags of clothes and pictures, and opened her door to find John and Dean standing at the counter, bags on the floor, waiting for her.

"Alright, lets go." John said as they walked out. Kara sighed and walked down the steps and threw her bags into the trunk of the Impala.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kara asked.

"Sunnydale, California." John said before getting into his trunk. Kara rolled her eyes and got into the front seat of the Impala.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" Dean asked.

"Too tired to care." Kara answered as Dean pulled away from the apartment and followed their father.

**Don't forget to Review. Also read my story Numb. It's awesomeness.**


	20. Sunnydale

It took a month before they arrived in Sunnydale. Their father made them stop in a few towns for other small gigs but when they finished, John stopped at a small motel in the center of town and got two rooms, one for him and the other for Kara and Dean. After Kara and Dean stashed their stuff, John went to their room.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"This town has a reputation for being filled with demons." John told them.

"So why are we here?" Kara asked.

"Knock a few down before we leave." John said.

"Leave? When are we leaving?" Kara asked.

"About a month or two." John said.

"A month? Dad, school starts in a week." Kara argued.

"I signed you up at Sunnydale High." John told her.

"So you signed me up for two months before we have to leave and then I have to start all over. Fun." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I don't want you out by yourself." John said, remembering why he went to their room in the first place.

"I can take care of myself dad." Kara argued.

"You don't know what's out there, you don't know how to kill those things." John told her.

"I'll figure it out." Kara said, moving for the door.

"Kara Nicole, you are staying in this room." John yelled, stopping Kara. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Fine." Kara muttered.

"I'm serious." John said.

"I said I'll stay." Kara yelled.

"Good. Me and your brother have a small gig a town over." John said.

"Alright, have fun." Kara said, walking over to her bed. John didn't say anything else, he just left Kara alone, Dean following him out of the room. Kara just sighed and plopped back down on her bed.

* * *

Around ten o'clock that night, they still weren't back and Kara was getting antsy being all alone in a lonely motel room. 

"Screw this." Kara muttered, changing into a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. She grabbed a black hoodie and walked out of the room and started walking, looking for anything to do. Soon she stumbled onto a night club called 'The Bronze.'

"Okay, strange name." Kara said to herself before walking in. The place was crowded and Kara slowly made her way toward the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Malibu with Pineapple." Kara said without thinking.

"Can I see some I.D.?" Kara nodded and pulled out a fake I.D. card that Dean had given her before he caught her at the party. The bartender nodded and came back a few seconds later which Kara just knocked back quickly before asking for another. After about ten, Kara decided to move on to Patrone.

About an hour and a little over ten shots later, she had lost count, Kara walked from the club and back toward the motel. She stumbled mostly and laughed bitterly to herself.

"Are you okay?" Kara turned around quickly, which was a bad idea as her head started spinning, and saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Are you okay?" He repeated.

"I'm just wonderful." Kara said before turning back around and walking through a small park.

"Are you sure?" He asked, following her.

"Yeah." Kara said, not turning around as she stumbled more.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?" Kara asked.

"You don't look legal." The man said.

"So?" Kara said again.

"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself." The man said. Kara turned around to look at him and started walking backwards.

"If you're gonna tell me there are big bad men out there, save it. I can take care of myself." Kara said before she felt something push her to the ground. Kara looked up, her vision hazy and saw a werewolf standing a few feet away from her. The man she'd been talking two ran up to it but was knocked away. Kara jumped up and pulled her gun out from the back of her jeans and shot the thing twice before it fell over dead. The man just looked at her, shocked.

"See, I can take care of myself." Kara said before everything went dark.

* * *

When Kara woke up, her hands automatically moved to her head. When she opened her eyes, her first thought was that it was dark in this room. Her second thought was 'where is this room exactly.' Kara moved to sit up but was pushed back down. 

"You should stay down. You hit your head pretty hard." The voice from earlier said. Kara looked up and saw the man sitting next to her.

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Kara asked, trying to get up.

"My name's Angel. And you're at my place. I didn't know where you lived and I couldn't leave you at the park." The guy, Angel, explained.

"What time is it?" Kara asked.

"It's almost noon." Angel told her.

"Shit, dad's gonna kill me." Kara said, jumping out of the bed, instantly regretting the quick motion.

"You should lay down for a little." Angel said. Kara just nodded and laid back down on the bed.

"What happened?" Kara asked.

"A werewolf jumped out of no where and knocked you down. I went to kill it but it knocked me away and you shot it. Then you passed out and hit your head on the metal slide." Angel told her.

"Just great." Kara muttered, holding her head. "I always have to hit my damn head on something. Wait." Kara said, looking up at him. "How did you know it was a werewolf?"

"I've run across a few things in my life. How did you know what it was and how to kill it?" Angel shot back.

"I'm a hunter." Kara answered.

"Hunter?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, me, my bro, and my dad. We hunt down supernatural badies and kill them." Kara answered.

"You look a little young. How old are you anyway?" Angel asked.

"Sixteen. And I've been doing it for six years. It's not as hard as it used to be. I mean, sure I hate it at times, but it's what I'm good at." Kara shrugged.

"You've been doing this since you were ten?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, found out about the badies and started killin em." Kara nodded.

"That's impressive." Angel said, making Kara blush subtly.

"I guess." Kara shrugged again. Kara was so caught up in her conversation with Angel that she forgot about her father and Dean.

* * *

Around seven that night, Kara sat by the fire place, talking to Angel about everything. It was comforting, being able to vent to someone who wasn't family. They were interrupted when a blonde girl came in. 

"Angel, are you here?" The girl asked, stopping when she saw Angel and Kara, the latter who was wrapped in a blanket, sitting close to Angel.

"Buffy." Angel said, jumping up. "What are you doing here?" Kara had stood up as well.

"Well, I need your help with something. Can I talk to you in private?" The girl, Buffy asked.

"What are you killing?" Kara asked bluntly.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"What are you killing? Werewolf, pissed off spirit?" Kara started before she was cut off.

"How do you know…" Buffy asked.

"I'm a hunter, and I guess you are too if you know about them too." Kara stated.

"She's not exactly a hunter. Kara, maybe you should head home." Angel said, turning to her.

"Shit, I'm so dead." Kara said, looking down at her watch. "Bye." with that, Kara left, but not before sending a glare at Buffy behind her back. Angel had told her where she was and how to get back to the motel so all Kara had to do was get there and pray that her father and her brother were still gone.

Half an hour later, she arrived back at the motel. She slowly opened the door and groaned when she saw her father and her brother both staring at her.

"Hi." Kara said weakly.

"Kara Nicole, where the hell were you? I told you to stay in this room and you didn't. We didn't know where the hell you were. We searched everywhere for you!" John yelled.

"Sorry." Kara said, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" John asked.

"No that's not all I got to say." Kara half yelled. She opened her mouth to say more but Dean jumped in.

"Okay, that's enough. We're both happy you're okay, we were just scared about you." Dean said, not wanting to watch his father fight with another one of his siblings. John walked past Kara and left the room. Kara turned toward her bed and moved to lay down before Dean grabbed her arm.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked.

"You try being locked up in a room for six damn hours. I just went out to a club." Kara told him.

"More drinking?" Dean asked.

"No, I left and then me and this guy started talking and a werewolf knocked me down. The guy went to protect me and it knocked him away too and then I shot it. He told me I passed out, which I remember, but he also said I hit my head on a slide. I didn't tell him who I was or where I was staying and he said he couldn't leave me at the park to die so he took me to his place, and I gotta say, that place is awesomely huge." Kara smiled at the last part, but Dean wasn't smiling.

"So this guy just took you to his house?" Dean asked.

"Nothing happened. We just talked." Kara said.

"Sure." Dean said dismissively.

"We did. You know, not everyone has to hook up and have one night stands Dean." Kara said, a little too harshly than she meant to, realizing it when she saw Dean's face fall. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Kara tried apologizing but Dean didn't listen, he just turned and left the room. Kara sighed and plopped down on her bed, head buried in the pillow.

* * *

Two hours later, Kara woke up and noticed that it was dark out and Dean still wasn't back. Kara changed out of her dirty clothes and into a clean pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her room key and walked out of the room. She noticed that both the Impala and the truck were gone so she could hopefully slip away for a few hours. She really didn't know where to go. She thought about going back to the Bronze, but decided against it. Drinking wouldn't be a good thing right now. She thought about going to see Angel again but remembered that he was probably with that blonde bimbo. Kara settled for a different park that was close by. It was empty which didn't surprise her. She took a seat on a swing and began moving back and forth slowly. Someone dropped down on the swing next to her and she turned to find Angel sitting there. 

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Angel replied, looking at her.

"I didn't feel like sitting in an empty motel room by myself." Kara answered, stalling the swing. "Where's blondie at?"

"I'm looking at one." Angel said, making Kara laugh.

"I meant the other one, Buffy." Kara specified.

"She went on patrol." Angel answered.

"Patrol?" Kara questioned.

"She's a slayer. She kills badies, as you called them." Angel told her.

"Slayer, aint that a heavy metal band?" Kara asked, making Angel give a small chuckle.

"Not that slayer. She's a vampire Slayer." Angel explained.

"Vampire. Dad said those weren't real." Kara said, mostly to herself.

"Trust me, they're real." A voice behind them said. Kara jumped up and saw a man standing behind them. His face was scrunched up and he had yellow eyes. "Angelus." He said, looking at Angel.

"Drake." Angel replied, glaring at the other man.

"Looks like you brought dinner." Drake said, looking at Kara.

"Back off." Angel growled.

"Oh right, you're one of the goodies now." Drake said, distaste in his voice.

"Kara, you should leave." Angel said, not taking his eyes off Drake.

"Aint happening." Kara shook her head.

"Kara." Angel said in a stern, concerned tone but Kara shook her head. Before either of them could react, Drake lunged for them, knocking Angel away and pinning Kara to the ground, fangs out and leaning down to her neck. Kara struggled to push him off, but he overpowered her. Kara felt the fangs on her neck and closed her eyes before the weight was gone. Kara opened her eyes and saw ashes all over her clothes.

"Thanks." Kara said as Angel helped her up. She jumped back when she looked up at him and saw that his face looked just like the vampires. "You're one of them." Kara said quietly.

"Kara, it's not what you think." Angel said, his face returning to normal.

"What the hell do you mean, it's not what I think. Are you a vampire, yes or no." Kara asked.

"Yes but I'm not like them." Angel said hurriedly.

"How are you not like them?" Kara asked, making sure to put enough distance between her and Angel so that if it came to it, she could run away.

"It's kinda a long story." Angel said.

"I got time." Kara said, crossing her arms across her chest.

* * *

An hour later, Kara and Angel were sitting on a park bench. Kara listened to Angel's entire story, from when he was first human, to Darla, to Drusilla, to Spike, to the gypsy girl and the curse, then Angelus coming back and releasing Acathla, and finally his trip to hell and back. 

"So you have a human soul." Kara said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Angel nodded.

"So you don't kill people anymore." Kara said.

"No, I don't." Angel agreed again.

"And you went out with the bimbo." Kara said, mostly to herself.

"Her name's Buffy." Angel said and Kara just rolled her eyes.

"Details." Kara sighed and Angel chuckled again. "So you're good now, right?" Kara asked.

"I'm good." Angel nodded.

"Like a big teddy bear." Kara said, smiling and giggling to herself at the face Angel made.

"That's been said." Angel muttered, making Kara laugh again. She looked across the street and saw Buffy walking with Dean.

"Shit." Kara muttered.

"What?" Angel asked, looking up at Buffy and the boy she was walking with.

"The bimbo's walking with my brother." Kara said. "Where the hell's his car?"

"Why's Buffy walking with him?" Angel said, mostly to herself. Both of them stopped talking when Dean and Buffy turned to look at them.

"Shit." Kara muttered, jumping up.

"Kara Nicole." Dean yelled.

"Don't Kara Nicole me Dean Michael." Kara shot back.

"What are you doing out here?" Dean asked, looking at Angel.

"I got bored and wanted to swing." Kara said, pointing to where the swings were.

"Dad told you not to leave. You'd think after yesterday you would've listened." Dean yelled. "And is this the guy that took you to his house?" Dean turned his attention back to Angel.

"His name is Angel and he didn't do anything. We just talked." Kara insisted.

"You picked her up at a park and took her to your place?" Buffy asked.

"I wasn't going to leave her to bleed on the ground Buffy." Angel countered.

"You took a sixteen year old girl back to your place. What part of that sounds okay?" Buffy asked.

"Stop!" Kara yelled. Everyone closed their mouths, even Buffy but she just looked annoyed. "I was hurt, He didn't know where I lived. He wasn't going to leave me all alone outside so he took me somewhere safe. That sounds okay to me." Kara looked at all of them and they all didn't know what to say.

"Okay." Dean said, still glaring at Angel. "But you need to get back before Dad sees your gone." Kara opened her mouth but Dean silenced her with a look.

"What about you?" Kara asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I left my car at the Bronze. I gotta go get it." Dean told her.

"You left your baby at a club?" Kara asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight." Dean said. "Now go back to the motel." Kara nodded as Dean turned to head back to the Bronze.

"I'll walk you back, if you want. Make sure nothing happens." Angel offered. Buffy sent her a glare so Kara nodded, smiling up at him.

"That would be nice." Kara said as they started walking back to the motel. When they were far enough away from Buffy, Kara spoke up. "So apparently blondie don't like me very much." Kara stated.

"She just needs to warm up to you." Angel told her. "Apparently Dean doesn't like me very much."

"That's because I'm his baby sis. He doesn't want to see me get hurt again." Kara told him.

"Again?" Angel asked.

'_Shit.' _Kara said to herself. "I mean, he just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"I see." Angel said, giving her a suspicious look. All too soon they arrived at the motel. Thankfully, John's truck was gone so she knew he wasn't there.

"Thanks Angel." Kara smiled, taking her key out of her pocket.

"Don't mention it. Just want to make sure you don't get hurt." Angel said, standing close to her.

"Well you did a good job. I'm not hurt." Kara said, not noticing Angel moving closer to her until his lips were right by hers. "A-Angel?" Kara said questioningly before Angel leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Kara was in shock for a moment before she reacted and pulled herself closer to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kara jumped back, the sound of the Impala getting closer.

"Dean's coming." Kara told him.

"I'll see you soon, right?" Angel asked.

"You can count on it." Kara nodded before kissing him on the cheek and heading into the room. Kara made her way to her bed and laid down on it as Dean walked in.

"Got your baby back?" Kara asked.

"Yep. And not a scratch on her. Good thing too otherwise someone would have hell to pay." Dean said, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

"So how'd you meet bimbo, I mean Buffy?" Kara asked, looking up at him.

"Bronze." Dean told her, not noticing what she said or he just didn't care. "So she knew the guy you were with." Dean said, laying on his bed.

"Yeah, I know." Kara said before falling asleep, a smile on her face as she thought about the kiss.

**Okay, I know you all want me to update Headstrong but everytime I try and write a new chapter, I'm never happy with what I'm doing so I'm taking my time and hopefully I'll be able to update late next week.**


	21. Angel

"Are you sure about this?" Kara asked as she walked through a deserted cemetery around eleven at night.

"You said you wanted to learn." Angel said from beside her.

"Why do I always have to say that?" Kara muttered to herself, causing Angel to laugh.

"Well it's good you want to learn new things." Angel told her.

"Yeah, yeah." Kara muttered again as they walked through the cemetery.

"Well, well. Angelus, what a surprise." They both whipped around when they heard the voice. Behind them was a male vampire with blonde hair and green eyes.

"It's Angel." Angel corrected.

"Oh yeah, because you're a good boy now." The vampire mocked. "And who do you have there?"

"Kara. And I'll be staking you in a few seconds." Kara said, smirking. Even though she was scared, she always had Dean's cocky attitude. The vampire just smirked back before lunging for her. It knocked her down to the ground and pinned her there. Angel just stood to the side, ready to jump in if Kara was in trouble.

Kara got her arm free and punched him in the jaw, making his head snap back. While he was recovering, Kara brought her leg up and kicked him off. She then flipped up, using the move Angel taught her and kicked him again before staking him.

"That was fun." Kara smiled, turning to face Angel.

"You were great." Angel smiled, walking over to her.

"Are there anymore?" Kara asked, hoping there were.

"You want to keep patrolling?" Angel asked.

"I've been cooped up in a motel for almost a week. I haven't hunted anything in two. I need something to do." Kara said, pulling Angel's arm. "Come on, let's go."

"Alright, alright." Angel said, smiling. When he first met Kara, she seemed upset and depressed because of how her family was. He was happy to see her so happy.

They walked a little farther and saw a vampire a few feet away, pinning someone down. Kara ran up and pulled the vampire off before kicking it in the gut and punching him. The vampire punched her back, causing her to stumble back. She quickly recovered and pulled the stake out of her pocket before burying it into the vamps chest. It gave her a shocked look before turning to dust.

"Buffy?" Kara snapped around when she heard Angel's voice. The girl that the vampire had pinned down was Buffy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Buffy said bitterly, picking herself off the ground.

"You let that vamp get the better of you, didn't ya?" Kara asked, trying to look concerned but inside she was happy that she'd just had to save Angel's ex, making her feel powerful.

"I had everything under control." Buffy said before muttering something under her breath. Kara couldn't hear what she was saying but by the look on Angel's face, it was a good thing she didn't.

"Sorry, just trying to help." Kara muttered angrily. She just saved her ass and she didn't even get a thanks.

"Sure you were." Buffy said to herself before leaving. Kara started after her but Angel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.

"Kara, don't." Angel said calmly.

"No, bitch almost got killed and I don't get a thanks? What kind of bull is that." Kara said, but she calmed down and stopped struggling.

"She's just mad she let a vamp get the better of her." Angel said calmly.

"A thanks still would've been nice." Kara said bitterly.

"Well Buffy's not used to being the one being saved." Angel told her.

"Whatever." Kara said, walking out of Angel's arms and starting back for the motel. She looked at her watch and saw that it was just after midnight. "Thank god Dean and Dad are gone."

"Where are they?" Angel asked, following her.

"L.A. tracking some demon." Kara shrugged. "I get stuck in a motel room by myself because school starts tomorrow."

"Want to stay at the mansion?" Angel asked.

"I'm not waking up at friggin five in the morning just to make it to school on time." Kara told him.

"Want me to stay with you?" Angel asked. Kara smiled and turned to look at him.

"That would be nice." Kara nodded. "But what about, you know, when the sun comes up. You'll be stuck in that small room all day."

"Don't worry about it." Angel shrugged.

"Thanks Angel." Kara said as they arrived at the motel. Kara opened the door and led him inside. It was pretty clean except for the mess Dean left on the table and around his bed. "Sorry about Dean. Never could keep anything clean."

"Sure, blame it on your brother." Angel said, giving a small smirk. Kara rolled her eyes and hit his arm lightly.

"It was him, I swear it." Kara said, pouting. Angel just smiled and gave her a small kiss.

"I was joking Kare." Angel told her.

"Better be." Kara smiled before kissing him again. They broke apart and Kara pulled away. "Uh, Dean and my dad will be gone for a day or two, so I think it'll be safe if you steal his bed."

"You think?" Angel asked.

"What, are you scawed of Dean?" Kara asked in a small baby voice.

"Well he's a hunter and your brother, I'd say yes." Angel nodded, making Kara laugh.

"It's safe, don't worry." Kara promised. "Dean left one of his bags, I think he has sweatpants you can wear." Kara moved over to Dean's bag and rummaged through it and found a pair of black sweatpants and gave them to Angel.

"Thanks."

"No problem, they're not my clothes." Kara smiled before grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked into the bathroom to change. After she'd changed, she looked into the mirror and saw the bruise forming on her cheek.

"Great." Kara muttered to herself. First day of school and people were already going to think she got beaten. She sighed to herself and walked back into the room where Angel was sitting on Dean's bed, already changed. She looked down at her watch and groaned.

"Damnit, I need to start getting to sleep at a decent hour." Kara said, falling back on her bed. Angel just laughed. "What are you laughin at?" She asked, shooting him a mock glare.

"Nothing." Angel said, covering his laugh with a fake cough. Kara rolled her eyes and moved under her blankets. "Night." Kara said before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

_Kara was back in the cemetery by herself. She looked around, searching for Angel or Dean or someone else, she hated being alone._

"_Oh you're not alone." Kara whipped around and saw a girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes._

"_Who are you?" Kara asked, subtly checking to see if she had a stake on her. 'Damn.'_

"_I'm Darla." she introduced herself. "And you must be the Winchester girl." _

"_What's it to you?" Kara asked, crossing her arms across her chest._

"_He has big plans for you." Darla said._

"_Who?" Kara asked._

"_But first, some people need to be taken out of the picture." Darla said, avoiding the question._

"_What are you talking about?" Kara asked. Darla just pointed behind her. Kara turned and saw her father and both her brothers lying dead on the ground. "No, Dad. Sammy. Dean." Tears started to fall from her eyes._

"_One more." Kara turned to look at Darla, who was holding Angel in front of her, with a stake pointed at his heart._

"_No. Angel!" Kara yelled but he just turned to dust as Darla staked him._

* * *

Kara shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Her head snapped to the bed beside her and saw that Angel was asleep, not dust like she'd just seen. Kara looked at the clock and saw she'd only been asleep for twenty minutes. She got out of bed and moved over to Angel's. 

"A-Angel." Kara said softly. Angel's eyes immediately snapped open when he heard her voice.

"Kara." Angel said, sitting up. He instantly noticed the tears falling from her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"S-She killed my dad and my brothers." Kara said, trying to stop crying. "And then she staked you."

"Who?" Angel asked.

"Darla." Kara said.

"Kara, Darla won't kill anyone. She's dead." Angel told her, wrapping his arm around her.

"But it looked and felt so real." Kara cried.

"Kara, nothing's gonna happen. Come on, you should get back to bed." Angel told her.

"C-Can I sleep with you?" Kara asked. She hoped that if she knew he was there beside her, nothing would happen.

"Yeah." Angel moved over on the bed to make room for her. She laid down beside him and laid her head down on his chest. She was confused when she didn't hear a heartbeat but remembered that he hadn't had one for a couple hundred years. Soon she was back asleep, this time, she didn't dream.

* * *

Kara groaned when her alarm clock started beeping. 

"Please, shut up. Please." Kara begged. She felt and heard Angel chuckle beneath her head, then the beeping was gone.

"You need to get ready Kara." Angel told her.

"Don't wanna." Kara said, snuggling closer to him.

"Fine, we'll stay here all day." Angel said.

"Okay." Kara smiled, but it soon faded. "You weren't serious, were you?"

"Not today." Angel said, kissing the top of her head. Kara groaned and got up walked over to her bag.

"Lucky, you get to lay in bed all day." Kara muttered, making Angel laugh. Kara pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top before heading into the bathroom. Kara took a quick shower, washing the dirt off her body from the night before and changed into the clothes she'd left on the sink. She quickly dried her hair before walking back out to the room. She saw Angel sitting on the bed, flipping through channels, waiting for her.

"That what you gonna do all day?" Kara asked, walking over to him.

"Well the sun's up. I can't go anywhere until it's down, so yeah." Angel nodded.

"I'm sorry I made you stay with me." Kara said, sitting next to him.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to stay with you." Angel told her, giving her a kiss. "Now you better get going."

"Damnit, you sound like Dean." Kara muttered, getting up. She made to move for the door but stopped and turned back to him. "You sure Darla…"

"Darla's dead. She won't be coming back, I promise." Angel said, pulling her into another kiss. "I promise."

"O-Okay." Kara nodded before pulling away from him and leaving the room. She sighed to herself and started walking toward the school.

* * *

Kara went to all her classes and slept in a few. Sam was right, she was more like Dean than she thought. Kara laughed at the thought and walked out of her last class for the day. She looked down at the paper in her hands, it was a small list of books she needed for a history paper and an English paper. 

"It's the first damn day and I have two papers. What kind of Bullshit is that." Kara muttered to herself as she walked toward the school library. She stopped outside the door when she heard Buffy's voice.

"I swear, I can't stand her. She rubs the fact that she's with Angel in my face constantly and I saw them both in the cemetery yesterday so I didn't concentrate and got tackled by a vamp. Then she had to 'save me.' God I hope she leaves soon." Buffy vented. Kara put on a fake smile and walked into the library.

"Talking about me Buff?" Kara asked cheerily.

"Snooping on me Kare?" Buffy asked in the same tone.

"Nope. Just came in cause I have two papers for class and I needed to get some books for them." Kara explained.

"What do you need?" A man that was standing behind the counter asked.

"Um…these four." Kara said, handing him the list. "Do you have them?"

"Yes, I'll get those for you." The man nodded before heading for the book stacks. Kara then turned to Buffy and the two just glared at each other.

"Okay Buffy, why are we here? What demon are you after…" Kara turned toward the door and saw a boy with black hair and a girl with red hair walk in. The boy had been talking and closed his mouth when he saw her.

"You're after a demon?" Kara asked, intrigued.

"Of course not, demons aren't real." The boy said.

"Really. Damn, then what the hell have I been killing for six years?" Kara asked, smiling.

"You kill demons?" The girl asked.

"Yep, my dad and brothers taught me." Kara nodded.

"Six years? That's impressive." The boy said, smiling at her. Kara smiled back.

"Eyes in your head Xander." Buffy said from behind Kara.

"What?" Xander asked, still looking at Kara.

"Of course." The red head rolled her eyes before smiling at Kara. "I'm Willow."

"And I'm Xander." He introduced himself.

"I'm Kara." Kara said, smiling.

"Kara, that sounds familiar." Xander said.

"I'm sure it does." Kara said to herself. "So what are you slaying Buff?" Kara asked, turning to Buffy.

"Don't worry about it, I got it under control." Buffy said, still glaring at her.

"Sure ya do. When you end up dead, don't blame me." Kara said as the Librarian came back.

"Here you are." He said, checking out the books for her and giving her to them.

"Thanks." Kara smiled and turned to the table where there were about ten different books open. "Is that Der Kinderstod?" Kara asked, looking at a page.

"How do you know about him?" The librarian asked, walking over to him.

"Giles." Buffy hissed.

"I killed him when I was ten." Kara told him.

"When you were ten?" Giles, Willow, and Xander all asked, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, there was a werewolf in the woods killing people. It was my first hunt. My dad and Dean left me and Sammy by ourselves to go check out a scream we'd heard. While they were gone, it came after me and Sam. It knocked him away and started for me. I shot it as it knocked me off a ledge. Fell about ten feet, broke my left arm and cracked my head. It was raining and when I woke up, I was in the hospital and I was told I had broken my arm and I had a mild concussion and a high fever. I saw it and no one believed me. Well the night before I left, I took Dean's knife from his sheath around his ankle while he was asleep and went into the basement. Dean followed me down and I fought it. He said it looked like I was punching and slicing at air until it grabbed my good arm and flung me across the room. I got up and started back for it when it pinned me down. His eyes started coming out of his head to try and suck the life from me and when it did, Dean gave me the knife and I cut them off, and it died." Kara smiled, telling the story of her first hunt. They all seemed impressed, which just seemed to piss off Buffy more.

"That's impressive." Giles said.

"Not really. I know people who could do that kind of shit when they were seven." Kara told him. It was true, Bobby's cousin Tara had started hunting when she was seven.

"That's way too young." Giles said.

"Nope, a lot of hunters teach their kids to fight around that age." Kara shrugged. "So by their standards, I got a late start. And by their standards, Buff got a real late start." Buffy just glared at her more.

"What else have you slayed?" Giles asked.

"I don't slay, I hunt. And just a few different kinds of demons, most I can't remember. Mostly pissed off spirits, those are always fun." Kara told them.

"Spirits?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, people died and they're pissed so they kill other people. Simple salt and burn and then you go home. Unless they can fling shit at you, they normally go for the knives. Don't know why." Kara shrugged it off. She looked down at her cell phone that was ringing. She looked at the called I.d. and saw it was Dean. "Hold on." Kara walked out of the library and stood by the door before answering.

"What is it bro?" Kara asked.

"You go to school today?" Dean asked.

"Yes father, I went to school." Kara muttered.

"I'm just making sure, if you didn't I'd get yelled at." Dean told her.

"Maybe I should've stayed at the motel today." Kara said, smirking.

"Not funny, dad's not in a good mood." Dean told her.

"What else is new. Since Sammy went to Stanford, he's always pissed." Kara said.

"No, now he's even more pissed about you going out at night." Dean told her.

"I can take care of myself. And now I gotta go, I'm having fun." Kara said in a cheery tone.

"Why is that?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm makin Buffy's life hell." Kara answered.

"Kara." Dean said sternly.

"Bye." Kara hung up the phone and walked back into the library. "Sorry, it was my bro. What did I miss?"

"Me." Xander said, making Kara laugh.

"You're cute, you know that." Kara smiled, making Xander blush. "So what are we huntin Buff?"

"We're hunting nothing. I'm hunting a demon." Buffy said bitterly.

"Alright, hopefully I'll be around to save your ass. Later." Kara smirked before grabbing the books she'd come in to get. "Thanks for the books Giles." With that, Kara walked out of the school and back to the motel.

* * *

"You're late." Angel said, laying on the bed, flipping through channels. 

"Yeah, had to stop by the library." Kara said, smirking.

"What did you do?" Angel asked.

"Nothing. I went to get books and met Xander and Willow and Giles. I saw a book on Der Kinderstod and I told them how I killed it when I was just ten years old. Buffy didn't seem to like my story." Kara said, pouting.

"She's used to being the center of everything, being the slayer and all." Angel explained.

"Yeah well Slayers aren't the only people killing the baddies." Kara muttered, sitting on her bed. "I'm just as good. Better even, I've been doing it for years before she even thought about doing it." Angel got off his bed and walked over to Kara's and sat beside her.

"I know, it's just hard for her to deal with the fact that someone who doesn't have abilities could possibly beat her." Angel said, hugging her close. "And I bet you could beat her."

"I could, couldn't I." Kara said, smiling.

"Yeah, you could." Angel nodded. Kara turned to him and gave him a small kiss. She pulled back and looked out the window.

"It's dark out." Kara said.

"Then let's go." Angel said, picking himself off the bed and helping Kara up.

"Good, I really need to hit something." Kara said, walking with him out the door.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow." Kara said, limping slightly back to the motel a few hours later. 

"You want me to carry you?" Angel asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kara said, shaking her head. "Damnit, how the hell did we get out of that alive?" Kara asked. They had just gone on a small patrol but ended up finding a nest of about twelve.

"Because you're tough." Angel said, wrapping his arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

"Yeah, and stubborn." Kara nodded.

"Very." Angel agreed, earning a small hit on the arm from Kara. "I was joking."

"Better be." Kara mumbled, taking her room key out of her pocket and opened the door. Angel helped her into the room and onto her bed.

"Where's your first aid kit." Angel asked.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." Kara protested. Angel just gave her the look that her brothers had always used on her. "I am, I'm just gonna take a shower." Kara grabbed her bag and picked herself up off the bed and limped into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned on the water as she could stand it. She looked in the mirror and saw how bad the cut was. She also saw the bruise forming on the side of her face.

"Great." Kara muttered to herself as she got into the shower. She washed the dirt and blood out of her hair and off her face.

Twenty minutes later, Kara walked out of the bathroom in black pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt. She found Angel still sitting on her bed with an Ace bandage in his hand.

"Angel, I'm fine." Kara said, moving over to her bed.

"You're going to damage your ankle more if you don't keep it wrapped up." Angel told her.

"You don't have to tell me, I've had so much shit sprained and broken, I've lost count." Kara said, laying down. Angel walked over to the bed and lifted up her left pant leg and started wrapping up her ankle.

"You shouldn't go hunting for a couple days." Angel told her.

"Uh-uh, I can hunt. I did it with a broken arm." Kara argued.

"That's an arm Kara, you have to keep pressure on your leg when you hunt. You should stay off it as much as possible." Angel said. Kara opened her mouth to argue but closed it when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Fine, three days and that's it." Kara said. Angel nodded as he finished bandaging her ankle. They both jumped when the door opened and Dean walked in. He closed the door and looked up, seeing Kara on the bed with Angel sitting beside her.

"Kara, what the hell's he doing here?" Dean asked, clenching his fist.

"I went on a hunt and busted my ankle. He helped me back here." Kara told him.

"You went on a hunt by yourself?! Dad's gonna kill you!" Dean half yelled.

"Well a hunt needed to be done and you guys are never here to take care of them." Kara yelled. "You're always going off, leaving me here by myself."

"To protect you." Dean argued.

"I don't need protecting." Kara protested. "Dean, I can handle stuff by myself, you've seen me do it when I was ten, remember. First the werewolf and then Der Kinderstod."

"Kara." Dean said in a low voice.

"Don't. You guys trained me for a reason. With you guys gone, me and Angel were looking after Sunnydale." Kara told him.

"Okay." Dean said after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay?" Kara asked, not sure she heard right.

"You're right. We did train you for a reason, we just don't want you going by yourself." Dean told her.

"I'm not by myself. I have Angel." Kara said, leaning against him. When she saw the look Dean sent him, she moved back.

"I should go." Angel said, looking at Dean before turning to Kara.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Kara gave him a kiss on the cheek before Angel walked out.

"I don't like him." Dean said when Angel was gone.

"Well I do." Kara said, laying back down on her bed. "Things have changed, I can take care of myself." Dean didn't say anything else to her. Kara just turned around and fell asleep.

**So there's another chapter. Remember reviews are love. I know you all want me to update Headstrong, but I just can't get the chapter right so I prolly won't update it until somewhere in September.**

**Also, I'm writing another story today. I know, I keep writing stories but see, when I get a story in my head, I just have to write it down and post it so It should be up today.**


	22. Patrol Goes Bad

Kara and Angel were at the park, they had been patrolling minutes earlier but eventually got distracted. Kara had her arms wrapped around Angel's neck, pulling him closer to her while Angel had his hands on her waist. They were so caught up, they didn't notice someone come up behind them.

"Damn, you two think about getting a room?" Kara whipped around and saw Faith standing behind her. She just met the other slayer two weeks earlier and she already liked her.

"Oh, we were just patrolling." Kara said, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Sure looks like it. You know, it's easier to patrol if you can actually see what's going on." Faith told them.

"Faith." They both said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Faith said before turning around and walking away.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do." Kara yelled after her.

"Exactly." Faith yelled back before she disappeared. Kara rolled her eyes and turned back to Angel.

"I should probably get back. Dean's been really worried about me patrolling and if I don't get back at a decent hour, he'll tell dad and that won't be good." Kara said, not wanting to go.

"Alright, I'll walk you back." Angel said, sliding his arm around her waist. Kara instantly melted into his touch.

"If you insist." Kara muttered, leaning as close to him as she could.

They didn't get far before they were jumped from behind. Angel fell to the right while Kara fell in the other direction. She tried to get up but a heavy weight was pushing her down. Above her was an older vampire with dark blonde hair. He leaned down to bite her but Kara punched him as hard as she could. He was stunned for a moment, just enough time for Kara to push him off. He stumbled back as Kara jumped up and kicked him in the gut. He grabbed her arms and threw her into a nearby tree. She cut her arm on a long branch and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She moved to hit him but he punched her, making her head spin. She tried to run but he just grabbed her arm, forcing her back down to the ground. Her leg hit against a pole, slicing it and making it bend at an uncomfortable angle. She moved to get back up but just earned herself another punch. She tried to focus on fighting him but found it near impossible.

"Angel!" She yelled as she felt fangs on her neck. She hit the vampire chest repeatedly but he wouldn't move. She hated this feeling that she couldn't fight him and that she wouldn't make it. "Angel!" The weight above her was suddenly gone and Kara felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Kara, oh god I'm sorry." Angel said, hugging her close.

"I-I need to get back." Kara said, clinging to him.

"Alright." Angel nodded, picking her up. Kara had her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. She felt something wet dripping down her face and she wasn't sure if it was blood or tears.

"Dean, open the door." Angel yelled a few minutes later. Kara figured that they were back at the motel. She heard the door open and then an intake of breath.

"What happened?" Dean asked, concern and anger in his voice. Angel walked into the room and placed her on her bed before turning to Dean.

"We were walking back and she got attacked by…" Angel started.

"It doesn't matter, it's dead." Kara spoke up. Dean didn't know about the vampires yet and she didn't want to tell him. Their father told them they weren't real and she didn't want Dean to loose faith in him for either not knowing or not telling.

"You were supposed to protect her." Dean said, shoving Angel away from Kara. "That's the only reason I said she could go out was if you watched her back."

"Dean, don't." Kara said, her voice tired.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Angel said, looking down.

"Sorry?!" Dean yelled. "You could've gotten her killed." He punched Angel square in the jaw, sending him back.

"Dean, stop it!" Kara yelled, trying to get up but the room started spinning again.

"Dean, Kara. Open this door right now." John said, banging loudly on the door. Dean sent Angel a murderous glare before moving to the door and opening it. John immediately rushed in. He looked over at the bed and saw Kara, still cut up and covered in blood.

"Kara, what happened?" John asked, rushing to his daughter's side and looking up at Angel and Dean for answers.

"She went out to hunt and we got attacked as we were coming back." Angel told him. John looked down at his daughter before glaring up at Angel.

"You let this happen to my daughter?!" He asked angrily.

"No sir, I would never let Kara get hurt." Angel said, shaking his head.

"What the hell do you call this?" John asked.

"Stop it, It wasn't his fault." Kara said, but no one seemed to listen.

"She could've gotten killed because of you." John yelled.

"I wouldn't let that happen." Angel said, his voice as calm as he could make it.

"You almost did." Dean yelled before hitting Angel again.

"Dean, stop it!" Kara yelled, trying to get up again. Dean kept hitting him and Angel didn't fight back, he only blocked Dean's punches.

"Stop it!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. All three of them looked over at her, surprised she could be so loud. "I'm fine, he saved me. Now stop it." Dean just glared at Angel who wiped the blood off his busted lip. "I'm fine." Kara said again before the spinning got worse and everything went dark.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she was lying in bed and the sun was streaming in through the window. She looked around and saw Dean sleeping in his bed and her father sitting at the table. Kara sat up and moved to get out of bed which got John's attention. 

"Kara, you should lay back down." John said, walking over to her.

"I'm fine." Kara said, standing up with difficulty. She found that her right leg and arm were bandaged.

"Kara Nicole." John started.

"Where's Angel?" Kara asked, looking around. She saw the anger return to his father's eyes.

"He left." John told her. She moved for the door but her father stopped her.

"Kara, I don't want you leaving." John said sternly.

"Dad." Kara said, a small whine in her voice.

"Don't Kara. After your brother wakes up, I want you two to pack your stuff." John told her.

"Wh-What?" Kara asked.

"We're leaving. I told you we would." John said.

"Bu-But I c-can't leave." Kara shook her head. She didn't want to leave. She had friends again. She had a boyfriend who actually loved her.

"Don't argue with me. We'll be gone by eight tonight." With that, John walked out of the room. Kara heard the truck start up and leave the parking lot. She grabbed a glass that was on the table and threw it against the wall, shattering it and waking Dean up in the process.

"Kara, what the hell." Dean said, jumping up.

"We're leaving tonight." Kara said angrily. "Dad said to pack up and we'll be gone by eight."

"Kara." Dean started.

"No, I just got friends. I got a boyfriend and now we're going god knows where." Kara yelled. "It's not fair. I hate this." Dean didn't say anything, he just walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." Kara repeated over and over.

* * *

By seven o'clock, both Dean and Kara were packed up, ready to go when Dean's cell rang. 

"Hello." He answered. "Of course." pause. "Yes sir." Dean hung up the phone and looked over at her.

"What?" Kara asked.

"We're meeting dad in Phoenix tomorrow." Dean said, picking up his bag.

"Phoenix?" Kara asked. She was hoping that they would be moving somewhere still in California.

"Yeah, so we better get going now." Dean said, walking out the door. Kara grabbed her bag and followed him.

"Dean." Kara said, standing by the passenger side.

"What?" Dean asked, opening his door and looking over at her.

"Can we go by the school real quick." Kara pleaded, wanting to say goodbye to Xander, Willow, Faith, Cordelia, Oz, and hopefully Angel would be there. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Get in. But we can't stay long." Kara nodded sadly and jumped into the car.

* * *

"Hey guys." Kara said sadly as she walked into the library. She found everyone sitting around the table looking at Giles who was standing by the counter. 

"What happened?" Everyone asked, noticing the bandages on her arm.

"I'm fine." Kara shook her head. She really didn't want to admit she almost died in front of Buffy who would only rub it in. "I…uh. I'm leaving." Kara told them.

"You're coming back, right?" Xander asked.

"No. I mean, not anytime soon." Kara answered. She was soon enveloped in hugs from Xander, Willow, Oz, and even Cordelia.

"We're all gonna miss you." Willow told her.

"I'm sure you will." Kara said, looking up at Buffy who looked happy. "I'm gonna miss you guys too."

"Later Kara." Faith said.

"Bye Faith." She looked around and saw Angel wasn't there. "I better go, I still got one more stop."

"Kara, hurry up. Dad's gonna kill us if we're late." Dean said, walking into the library.

"Boy toy?" Faith asked as he walked in.

"Boy toy?" Kara repeated, looking at Dean.

"Faith?" Dean asked.

"Don't wanna know." Kara said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the library. "We still got one more stop."

"Kara, we need to go now." Dean said as he got into the car.

"No, either you drive me there or I'll get there myself but I'm not leaving until I say goodbye to Angel." Kara said, standing by the car, her arms crossed over her chest. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

"I'll be right back." Dean said, knowing it would take Kara a while to say goodbye to him. 

"Okay." Kara said. She watched Dean pull away before she walked into the mansion.

"Angel." She called as she walked in. "Angel please say you're here."

"Kara." Angel walked away from the fireplace where he'd previously been sitting and walked over to her. "You should be resting." Kara couldn't help it anymore and started crying. "Kara, what's the matter?" Angel asked worriedly as he placed a hand on either side of her face.

"I-I'm leaving." Kara muttered so quietly that if Angel didn't have vampiric hearing, he wouldn't have heard her.

"You're leaving?" Angel repeated.

"I don't want to." Kara said.

"Then don't." Angel said, pleading with her.

"I'm sixteen, I have to do what he tells me. Besides, I can't leave Dean. It hurt when Sammy left, he can't handle anyone else leaving." Kara said, looking away.

"When are you leaving?" Angel asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Dean said he'd be right back. I think he went to get something to eat so I'll give it about twenty, maybe thirty minutes." Kara answered, turning back to him. Angel and Kara moved to sit by the fireplace, Kara's back against him. Kara didn't want to move, she felt perfectly save and content where she was.

"Angel." Kara said in a small, unsure voice.

"Yeah?" Angel said.

"Do you want me to be safe?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Angel said, kissing the top of her head.

"Will you do anything to keep me safe?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Angel said again. Kara turned around and moved her hair away from her neck and held out her arm, palm up.

"Claim me." Kara said, looking into his eyes.

"Kara." Angel said, shaking his head.

"Angel, I've been reading. In one of the books in the library, it said that if a vampire claims you, no other vampire or demon can kill them." Kara said, her eyes pleading with him. "Please Angel."

"Kara, you're already hurt and this will hurt more." Angel told her.

"For a little bit, I know. Angel please." Kara said, still looking into his eyes. She pulled the knife out of it's sheath around her ankle and put it into Angel's hand.

"Kara." Angel said again, shaking his head. Kara frowned before punching him hard. He looked at her confused until she did it again and his game face came out.

"Angel, just do it." Angel just looked down at the knife in his hand before looking up at her again. Finally making his decision, he dragged the blade across his hand before doing the same to hers. She let out a small hiss in pain and he thought about stopping.

"Kara, are you sure?" Angel asked. Kara didn't reply, she just pulled herself closer to him and tilted her neck. The next thing Kara felt was intense pain as Angel bit her. She wanted to fight it but knew that it would be over soon. She felt Angel pull away from her neck and put his not bleeding hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Kara." Angel said when he saw the tears falling from her eyes and the pain etched on her face. Kara just weakly took Angel's bleeding hand in her own. A small wind picked up around them and Kara fell against him, too weak to stay upright. She felt Angel's free hand wrap around her, holding her against him.

"Angel, everything's spinning." Kara said tiredly.

"It'll stop spinning soon, I promise." Angel said, kissing the top of her head. Kara instantly relaxed against Angel and just like he said, soon everything stopped spinning. It took a few minutes before Kara could move without anything spinning but when she finally managed it, she sat back and looked up at Angel, not sure what to say. She didn't have to say anything because Dean came back and they both heard the horn of the Impala. There was no more blood on her neck but she was still worried that Dean would see the mark. She knew it wouldn't be that night because the mark was on her right side and Dean would be sitting on the left, driving.

"Come on." Angel helped Kara up slowly and started for the door before Angel grabbed his leather jacket and helped Kara into it.

"Angel, it's your jacket." Kara protested.

"Now it's yours." Angel said, putting his arm around her waist and walking out of the mansion to where Dean was waiting in the Impala. Kara stopped by the door and turned to look at Angel.

"I'm gonna miss you." Kara said, hugging him close, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm gonna missyou too." Angel said, pulling back slightly and kissing her softly. Kara reluctantly pulled away and got into the car. Angel closed the door for her and gave a small wave as Dean took off. Kara leaned against the back of the seat as the wind whipped in her face.

"You okay Kara, you look a little pale." Dean said, concerned.

"No I'm not okay Dean." Kara muttered, not wanting to talk. Dean didn't push it and kept his focus on the road as Kara fell asleep.

**I liked it, what about you guys. Took me all day to finish it cause I have this procrastination problem and a short attention span.**

**And hopefully my updates will stay they way they've been since I'm starting school the 29th. I don't wanna go back but my parents are makin me. damn them.**


	23. Not again

Two weeks later, Kara was sitting in her creative writing class in Phoenix. Since she left Sunnydale, she barely talked to her father, she was still mad at him for making her leave. She talked to Angel about once every other day. He told her that he couldn't stay in Sunnydale anymore and that he moved to L.A. She thought about the two months they spent together and she started to miss him more. She fell for him fast and now it hurt.

The bell pulled her back to the present and she made her way for the door before her teacher stopped her.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a quick second." He said as she moved for the door. She sighed and moved over to his desk.

"Yes Mr. Monroe?" Kara asked tiredly. All she wanted to do was go to the motel and go to sleep.

"Can you come back to school around four, I want to discuss your paper but I have a meeting right now." Mr. Monroe told her.

"Okay, I'll be back at four." Kara nodded and walked out the door. She really didn't want to come back, she wanted to get the hell out of there and stay out. She walked out the front doors and found Dean waiting for her in the Impala.

"I gotta come back in an hour." Kara told him as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Why?" Dean asked, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"My creative writing teacher wants to talk to me about a paper I wrote but he has a meeting so he asked if I could come back." Kara answered.

"Want me to go with you?" Dean asked. Ever since she got hurt on the hunt in Sunnydale, he became more protective.

"I'll be fine Dean." Kara promised.

"You sure?" Dean asked again.

"I'll be fine Dean." Kara said again.

* * *

At four o'clock, Dean drove her back to the school and walked her to the classroom. 

"Dean, I'll be fine." Kara promised.

"Alright, I'll be right here when you're ready to leave." Dean said, leaning against the wall next to the door, putting his headphones on. Kara rolled her eyes and walked into the classroom.

"Kara, glad you could make it." Mr. Monroe said from behind his desk.

"Yeah, well you said you wanted to discuss my paper and who knows how much longer I'll be here anyway." Kara muttered.

"Well I looked at your papers from your other schools and compared to the one you wrote last week, it just seems like you're loosing the talent that you have for writing." He said, looking through a few papers on his desk.

"Yeah well I've just had things on my mind." Kara shrugged.

"Like what? Sammy leaving you and your family behind to go to college? Your dad making you leave Angel behind, or the hunting every other weekend?" Mr. Monroe asked. If Kara had been looking up at him at that moment, she would've seen his eyes go black. They returned back to normal before Kara could see.

"Wh-What did you say?" Kara asked, moving for the door that had just closed.

"You heard me." He said, standing up and grabbing her by her arms.

"Let me go." Kara said, trying to struggle out of his grasp. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have it covered with his. She tried to get free when she felt something hard pressed against her temple. When he let Kara's mouth go, she pulled back only to find a gun pointed at her.

"Don't even think about it." He said harshly. Kara closed her mouth but still tried to pull away.

"What are you gonna do?" Kara asked in a small voice.

"How bout I just show you." He said, pulling at her belt. Kara struggled more, not wanting this to happen again.

"No. Stop." Kara cried as he punched her. "De..!" She started but was stopped by another punch.

"Try that again and see what happens." He challenged as he hit her again, sending her to the ground. Kara tried to get up but was pinned down to the ground and her pants were pulled down.

"Please don't." Kara pleaded as memories she'd tried to forget bubbled to the surface.

"But it's so hard." He said in a soft, mock-caring voice as his hand moved lower, making Kara cry harder. "Oh don't be like that. I'll make this as enjoyable as you'll let me." Kara turned away, not able to look at the man above her anymore as she still struggled. She felt the gun move away from her head and took the small opportunity, hoping Dean would be able to hear her.

"Dean!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs as she continued to struggle. The door suddenly burst open and the gun was placed back to her temple.

"Hey! Get off my sister." Dean said, his voice dangerously low.

"What are you gonna do? She'll be dead before you can pull the trigger." He said from above Kara as his eyes met Dean.

"You shoot her and I won't hesitate to kill you. If you let her go, no one gets hurt." Dean said, hand tightening around the gun. Mr. Monroe looked between Kara and Dean before reaching a decision.

"Fine, turn around." He said, looking up at Dean.

"No fucking way." Dean said, tightening his hold on the gun.

"Either you turn around or her brain will be scattered across the floor." He said, tightening his hold as well.

"Dean." Kara said, her voice quiet as tears slipped down her face. Dean sighed and turned around reluctantly.

"Guess we won't be able to finish this. Such a shame." He said before kissing her roughly. He then pulled back and pulled her pants up before throwing her to Dean who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Get out of here." Mr. Monroe said coldly. Dean didn't say anything as he walked back to the car with Kara. She didn't say a word, just stared in front of her the whole time.

"Kara, I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner." Dean said. Kara didn't say anything. "Kara, talk to me." Kara still didn't say anything. Dean sighed and drove back to the motel.

* * *

When they got there, Kara got out of the car by herself and walked into the motel room. She grabbed her bag from the floor and walked into the bathroom. She dropped it on the bathroom floor in front of the door and walked over to the shower, turning it on as hot as it would go. When she stepped in, she let out a hiss in pain at how hot the water was as it burnt her skin. If she had been thinking clearly, she would've cooled it down but all she wanted was to have the past hour burnt out of her. 

When the water started to cool down, Kara finally turned off the water and dried herself off. She changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and a black long sleeved shirt before walking back out to the room. She put her bag and the foot of her bed and grabbed the jacket Angel gave her and curled up onto the motel bed and started blankly into space.

"Kara." Dean said, kneeling beside her bed. She just stared off. "Kara, come on, it's me." Kara still didn't respond. Dean sighed and got up, leaving the room for a second. Kara didn't pay attention.

A few minutes later, there was a new voice in the room.

"Kara." John said softly, very unlike himself. "Kara, answer me." He tried his stern voice which didn't work either. "Kara please." Now he resorted to begging. He tried for another two minutes but she didn't respond to anything, not begging and not orders. He sighed and walked out of the room with Dean right behind him as Kara stayed where she was.

* * *

The next day, there was still no change in Kara's attitude. Dean and her father had tried to get her to talk and to eat but she didn't want to respond which was starting to worry both of them. 

"Maybe he'll be able to help her." She heard Dean say distantly.

"When will he be here?" John asked distantly but Kara could vaguely hear the distain in his voice.

"He said around sundown." Dean told him. That was the last thing Kara heard them say.

Kara noticed that it started to get darker and there was a knock on the door. She heard whispers before someone was by her bedside.

"Kara." Angel's voice was soft and comforting. Kara looked up at him and immediately pulled him to her as she cried on his shoulder. "I wish I could've protected you." Angel said as he rubbed her back soothingly. Kara didn't respond, she just continued to cry. Angel readjusted Kara and himself so that he was laying on the bed beside her as she continued to cry out all her fear, anger, and frustration.

Dean noticed the interaction between the two and left the room, leaving them alone.

* * *

Two hours later, Angel and Kara were sitting up in the bed, Kara leaning against him. Angel had finally gotten Kara to eat a small burger and fries that Dean had bought her. She ate about half the burger and fries before she couldn't eat anymore. Angel put the rest of the food on the bedside table and turned back to her. 

"Kara, what happened?" Angel asked. Kara visibly cringed as she remembered what happened.

"M-My creative writing t-teacher said h-he wanted to talk about a paper I wrote." Kara said as tears leaked from her eyes. "H-he then started talking about Sa-Sammy and y-you and h-h-hunting and then he held a gun to my head and forced me to the floor." Kara turned her head into his chest and cried more. "H-He started t-t-touching me." She couldn't go on anymore as she completely broke down again. Angel made soothing noises and rubbed small soothing circles on her back. She eventually cried herself to sleep and Angel just watched her sadly. He didn't understand what such a sweet, innocent girl deserved this pain.

* * *

The next day, Dean walked into the room to find Angel and Kara both asleep. Kara had tears streaks down her cheeks and she was cuddled up to Angel's side, who had his arms around her protectively. He smiled sadly at the sight. It was sweet how much Angel cared for her and wanted to protect her but it was sad how she couldn't stay with him. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kara waking up. She looked up and met his gaze.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"I'm a little better." Kara lied.

"You sure?" Dean asked. Kara just nodded. "Listen, dad said he wants to get out of here by night."

"Does he know?" Kara asked, her voice quiet. Dean just nodded. Kara turned to look at Angel who was still asleep next to her. "Who called him?"

"I did." Dean answered.

"You?" Kara asked.

"Dad and I couldn't get through to you. We were hoping he could, which it seems he did." Dean nodded toward them.

"Thanks Dean." Kara said, giving a weak smile.

"Don't mention it." Dean said, returning the smile before leaving them alone again. Kara smiled and laid her head back onto Angel's chest. She felt him stir beneath her and looked up at him.

"Morning." Kara said softly.

"So what did I hear about leaving?" Angel asked. Apparently he'd heard their conversation.

"Dad said that we're leaving tonight." Kara said, sighing.

"Then I'll head back to L.A. after you leave." Angel sighed, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to leave you again." Kara said softly, pulling herself closer to him.

"I know but you can't stay with me and I can't follow you guys." Angel said sadly.

"I know." Kara said, closing her eyes.

* * *

At eight o'clock after the sun had completely gone down, Kara and Angel made their way outside. Angel was carrying Kara's bag in one hand while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Kara leaned against him as he walked her out to the Impala. Angel put it in the trunk and walked her over to the passenger side. 

"You'll still call, right?" Kara asked.

"Of course." Angel nodded.

"Promise?" Kara asked.

"Promise." Angel nodded, kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, lets get going." John said, getting into his truck. Kara nodded at him before turning back to Angel.

"Thanks for coming to help me." Kara said softly.

"Of course." Angel nodded, hugging her. "Be careful hunting, okay."

"You too." Kara smiled sadly before kissing him on the cheek and getting into the car. Angel closed her door for her and watched as they drove off before going over to his car and driving back to L.A.

Kara leaned against the seat, happy to leave. She knew now that she was never going to go back, no one was going to make her.

"Where are we going now?" Kara asked after about half an hour of silence.

"Denver." Dean answered, sparing a glance at her. Kara noticed the look he was giving her and sighed.

"I'm fine Dean, I promise." Dean just nodded and turned back to the road but Kara was aware that every couple of minutes he would look at her out of the corner of his eye. Kara sighed and wrapped Angel's leather duster around her and fell asleep.


	24. Can't take it anymore

Seven Months and twelve schools later, Kara couldn't take it anymore. She had attended almost two schools a month and she hated the constant moving. She never told John or Dean about it, but she constantly called Sam and Angel and ranted to them, who always listened.

It was June and she just got out of her twelfth school for Summer. The second school finished, John packed them up and sent them on two different hunts before Kara couldn't hold it in anymore.

It was around eleven at night and they just finished another hunt when John told them they were going half way across the country again.

"No." Kara said simply and defiantly.

"What did you just say?" John asked, turning to look at her.

"I said no." Kara repeated.

"Never talk back to me. You're my child and you'll do as I say." John said as calmly as he could before heading for the motel door.

"Dad, I'm still in school. Just one more year and I want to finish it in one school. Sam and Dean got to attend all four years at a school, why can't I?" Kara half yelled.

"Because we can't stay in one place for too long." John said.

"Okay, how bout I stay in one place and you leave every other week." Kara said angrily.

"Kara, don't use that tone with me." John said, raising his voice.

"Why the hell not?" Kara yelled.

"Okay, lets all calm down." Dean said, trying to calm his father and his sister, like he'd done before.

"Because I'm your father." John yelled back.

"Then start acting like it instead of acting like my fuckin drill sergeant!" Kara yelled, unable to keep the words from coming out. John moved to strike his daughter but Dean stepped between them.

"That's enough!" Dean yelled. John lowered his hand and Kara just continued glaring at him.

"Just because Sam left doesn't mean you can keep ordering me around, thinking that I'll just drop out of school if you move us around enough." Kara said in a slightly quieter tone. "You got to graduate, they got to graduate, why can't I?"

"Because I said so." John answered.

"It's not fair you son of a…" Kara was cut off by Dean covering her mouth with his hand.

"I said that's enough." Dean said, mostly to Kara.

"Fuck this." Kara muttered, getting away from Dean and moving for the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" John yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Away from here!" Kara yelled, running out of the room and away from her father as fast as she could. She ran about half a mile she guessed before coming to a stop at a park. She sat on a bench that was hidden by a few trees and pulled her knees up to her chest. She started crying against her will and tried to push the tears back.

"Crying's for kids. I'm not supposed to cry. Stop crying damnit." Kara muttered to herself. She felt a hand on her arm and immediately flinched away.

"It's just me." Dean said, sitting down next to her.

"How'd you know where I'd be?" Kara asked, wiping the tears away.

"You've loved parks since you were four. Figured you'd look for one, far enough away from dad but close enough so you didn't have to go far." Dean shrugged.

"Great, I'm fuckin predictable." Kara muttered, looking down. "I can't do all this moving anymore. I can't. Don't yell at me but I won't just a small bit of normalcy. That's not too much to ask at my age."

"It's not." Dean said, hugging her. "You shouldn't have to be a hunter."

"But I like hunting, I just want to take a year off. Not even a whole year. We can hunt on the weekends, like we used to." Kara said.

"I'm sorry you can't." Dean said, wishing he could let his little sister have a demon free life. He had a plan forming in his head, though. He would call Angel and then she could stay with him for the year. He didn't like the idea of Kara living with her ex, but it was the only thing he could come up with. "We should get back."

"Of course we should." Kara said bitterly, standing up and walking back toward the motel. She didn't want to go back but she knew she didn't have a choice.

When they got back, they found John sitting at the table. Kara ignored him and moved to her bag, looking through it for some pajamas to change into.

"You're right." John said softly.

"About what?" Kara asked, not looking up.

"I should start acting like your father, not your drill sergeant." John told her.

"Well no shit." Kara muttered. John just ignored that little comment.

"So after our next hunt, we'll settle down for a little while, somewhere where you can finish high school." John finished.

"Really?" Kara asked, looking up. John just nodded. Kara smiled and ran over to her father, hugging him. "Thanks dad." She pulled away and looked up at him with a small smile. "Where's the next hunt?"

'_Please say California.' _Kara hoped.

"Pennsylvania." John told her. Her smile fell slightly but not much.

"When do we leave?" Kara asked.

"In two days. After the hunt, we'll see if we can find an apartment." Kara's smile widened, happy that there'd be no more motels.

* * *

"Kara, down." Dean yelled. Kara instinctively fell to the ground as Dean shot the werewolf that was behind her. It fell down dead beside her and Kara scrambled to get away from it. 

"Son of a bitch." Kara muttered, dusting off her clothes as Dean came up beside her.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"No, my leg hurts now." Kara said, touching the spot she was sure would be bruised in a while.

"Sorry to hear it. Lets go." Dean said, grabbing his gun and walking back to the Impala.

"I heard you sister complain. I'm guessing you got it." John said, standing next to his Chevy truck.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Kara muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I got it." Dean said, standing by the driver side door.

"Alright, lets get back to the motel and then tomorrow we'll look for an apartment." John said, making Kara smile. She couldn't believe that he was actually going to go through with this.

* * *

The next afternoon, the three of them went to apartments, trying to find a place where they could all live where no one would bother them. 

They found a small one about a mile away from the high school Kara would be attending. It was a three bedroom apartment on the third floor of the building. They were told they could move in in about a week. John sighed the papers and then they left for Bobby's house where they left all their stuff from the old apartment. They decided to stay with him for a few days before heading back. Kara was happy that they were finally going to settle down for a bit. She wished it would've been in L.A. but she could deal with Philadelphia.

**So yeah, that's the end of this story. There will be a sequal up, hopefully by this weekend. It's gonna be called Boy Meets Girl and if you put two and two together, you'll know what it'll cross over with. **


End file.
